


Freckles and Constellations

by Immortal_Butterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everybody Loves Yamaguchi, Everyone Is Gay, Except for Yamaguchi, Fluff, Freckles, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am but a vessel through which words and thoughts are given meaning, I love them so much, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, This honestly writes itself, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, friendship is hard, its just you me and the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Butterfly/pseuds/Immortal_Butterfly
Summary: Waiting for his coffee to be made, Tsukishima's eyes drift to a spot in the far corner of the room by the window. The person sitting there is surrounded by papers and charts, but his eyes are glued to something outside the window as his pencil moves across the paper.Through his fierce concentration on whatever it is he's drawing, there is a sort of quiet awe reflected in his soft smile. He can't help but be a little curious about what it is that he's looking at with that expression."Tsukishima?" Suga says, holding out his drink to him. Realizing that he had been staring at a stranger for far too long, he turns back to Suga, accepting the drink with a quiet, 'Thanks'.With a final glance at the guy in the corner, he leaves the coffee shop wondering where it is that he's seen him before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 177
Kudos: 362





	1. Don't Call Me "Guchi-Boi"

_"-uchi?"_

_"Yamaguchi?"_ A distant voice says. A hand gently shakes his shoulder.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, wake up." He feels the remnants of a forgotten dream drift away as his eyes blink open. For a moment, he is disoriented but as his vision comes into focus, and he is met with Sugawara's kind smile, he remembers where he is. Unfortunately, that leads him to remember the reason he ended up at The Crow's Nest so late in the first place.

Yamaguchi lets out a long, exhausted groan and he plants his forehead on the edge of his Astronomy textbook. He is currently surrounded by a few organized piles of papers, books, and star charts. A sketchbook is left open in front of him with an intricate sketch of the full moon, which would have been visible from the iwndow hours ago, left unfinished.

"What time is it?" He asks, a yawn drawing out the last syllable.

"It's about 2 am." Yamaguchi lifts his head to turn on his phone and see for himself. He lets out a frustrated groan at the confirmation. Yamaguchi had gotten out of his last class for the day at 8:30. He was already more than half way to the dorms when at 9, Shiro, his roommate, sent those damned texts.

Now that he thinks about it, there wasn't a single notification when he checked his phone before. Silently, he curses Shiro and his total disregard for the respect of others. He leans back in his chair and roughly rubs his hands over his face.

"Sorry, Suga. I'll leave now." Yamaguchi exhales sharply as he starts neatly folding up his scattered charts, placing them neatly into a dark blue folder with little silver and gold stars scattered around the cover.

Concerns darkens Sugawara's eyes as he watches him languidly place his items into his backpack.

"Are you okay, Yamaguchi?" He puts a hand on his shoulder, causing the brunette to meet his gaze. "This is the fourth time this week. It's _Thursday_. Is there something wrong with your dorm?"

"I'm alright." Suga raises an eyebrow. Yamaguchi lets out a weary sigh.

"It's just my roommate again." Suga takes the seat across from him as he finished packing up the last of his notebooks and pencils. He doesn't speak again until his bag is zipped up on the table. 

He picks up his cellphone and pulls up his last text conversation with Shiro.

"After I got out of class today, he sent me _this_." He places the phone in Suga's hand and rests his chin on his backpack. "Read it out loud." Suga nods.

"Hey there Guchi-boi!" Suga pauses in his reading and the two of them groan aloud. Reading the words first hand was bad enough but hearing them out loud was a whole new level of disgusting. Yamaguchi doesn't have a gag reflex but something was definitely triggered there.

"I hate him already!" Tanaka's voice calls from the kitchen. There is a clatter then a curse.

"Don't break anything, Tanaka, or else Ukai is going to make you pay for it this time!" Suga calls back.

"Damn it, I know!" 

"Keep reading," Yamaguchi says. "It gets worse." Suga makes a face.

"I'm having someone over tonight *winky face* Did he really just type out the words winky face?" Suga rolls his eyes but pushes himself to continue.

"So don't come back to the room for a while if you know what I mean. You know, unless you're into that sort of thing. *winky face* Ew, why is he so gross? And why can't he just use an emoji like a normal person?!"

"Yeah, your roommate is such a creep." Tanaka says, leaning over the front counter with his chin in his hand. He seems to have gotten pretty invested in the conversation.

Yamaguchi smiles at their collective outrage, trying not to laugh at the deadpan tone that Suga's voice adopts as he tries to power through the next part.

"Just kidding lmao. But really, don't come to the room until I send you the okay. _Ugh._ " He places the phone back in Yamaguchi's hand before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That last message was at 9:00."

"Yeah." The brunette lets out a long yawn.

"Yamaguchi, it's 2 in the morning now."

"Uh-huh." That worried expression creeps back onto Suga's face.

"If not back to the dorm, then where can you go?" He replies with a loose, tired shrug.

"I can just go to _The Hole_ until he sends me the okay. It should be cleared out by now."

"I can call Daichi and ask if you can stay at our apartment tonight." Suga offers, "He really won't mind." Yamaguchi shoots up from his slouched position, rejecting the notion with his whole body, his eyes wide and his hands waving frantically.

"No, please! You don't have to wake him up! It's really not that big of a deal! I'm actually getting used to this sort of thing." He laughs awkwardly. Tanaka, who has made his way over to their table at this point, meets Suga's wary glance. 

"Midterms are starting in a couple of weeks, will you really be okay like this?" Yamaguchi tries for a reassuring smile but it comes off as more unsure than intended.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." He quickly stands up from his chair, pocketting his phone and tossing his bag over his shoulder. "And I'll be at my shift tomorrow so don't worry about that either." Sugawara stands up after him.

"If you really need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Okay?" Suga says as Yamaguchi gets to the door. He stops to turn back to him and smiles again.

"I will." As the two of them watch him walk down the street back towards the college dorms.

"Do you really think he's going to be alright?" Suga asks. Tanaka places a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I don't think he's the type to ask for help unless there is absolutely no other option." He nods in response.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried. Maybe I'll talk to Daichi about this afterall."

** * * * **

As Bokuto and Kuroo drag him into yet another store, Tsukishima checks the time on his phone. He feels a vein pop on his forehead. He wanted to be done with his homework _hours_ ago.

"I'm leaving." Bokuto comes running and plasters himself to his front, dragging his legs on the floor as Tsukishima tries to walk out of the store.

"Nooooo!!! Don't leeave!!" He cries. "I still don't have a present for Akaashi!"

"Tch! How is that _my_ fault?" He pushes at his face, trying to pry him off. " _It's 11:00!_ I have homework that's due tomorrow! I'm getting coffee and going back to my dorm!"

_"But Tsuki-"_ He tilts his head to the side and gives him a threatening smirk. 

"Let go or I'll call Akaashi and ruin your surprise." Bokuto freezes and his arms fall loose as Tsukishima walks out the door, causing him to face plant into the tile. 

"Kurooo why is he so mean?" He whines from his place on the ground. Kuroo puts a hand on his hip and smirks. 

"Probably because we've been dragging him around for hours against his will for the second day in a row. Now get up, idiot before you get us kicked out." He says, nudging Bokuto's side with his foot. 

Tsukishima makes his way down the street and fifteen minutes later, he gets to _The Crow's Nest_ , a coffee shop close to campus that is thankfully open for 24 hours most days. 

When he walks in, a little bell rings above his head and he is welcomed with a cheerful greeting from a man with hair the color of ash and a beauty mark next to his eye. 

"Welcome back, Tsukishima! Let me guess, Bokuto pulling you around again?" Suga asks with a wide grin that turn his eyes into charming slits. 

Tsukishima is a regular customer and sort-of colleague. So when he noticed that he had come in later than usual yesterday, he couldn't help but ask why. Tsukishima was more than happy to complain about his coworkers' tendency to spirit him away for hours on end. 

Since _The Cats' Cradle_ is directly across the street from _The Crow's Nest_ , they've all become more or less acquainted with each other. The owners, Ukai and Nekomata, have a long friendly rivalry between them, so they often set up events with each other and have food or drinks sent over every once in a while. 

While Tsukishima works at _The Cats' Cradle_ , he actually prefers coming here. The Cradle is nice when it comes to an actual meal, but a quiet coffee shop is far easier to study in than a noisy restaurant. Especially when Kuroo and Bokuto are on the same shift. When Kenma and Akaashi come in, at least _then_ there is someone around to tell the other two to shut up. 

"Yeah. Apparently Akaashi's birthday is coming up in the middle of midterms so he's been making Kuroo and me go gift hunting with him. Though I really don't think that I need to be brought along. How am _I_ supposed to know what Akaashi likes?" Suga smiles at the irritation in his voice and expression. 

"Sounds like the situation is pretty hard on you. Do you want me to add a double shot to your usual?" 

Waiting for his coffee to be made, Tsukishima's eyes drift to a spot in the far corner of the room by the window. The person sitting there is surrounded by papers and charts, but his eyes are glued to something outside the window as his pencil moves across the paper. 

Through his fierce concentration on whatever it is he's drawing, there is a sort of quiet awe reflected in his soft smile. He can't help but be a little curious about what it is that he's looking at with that expression. 

"Tsukishima?" Suga says, holding out his drink to him. Realizing that he had been staring at a stranger for far too long, he turns back to Suga, accepting the drink with a quiet, 'Thanks'. 

With a final glance at the guy in the corner, he leaves the coffee shop wondering where it is that he's seen him before. 

Tsukishima leans back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes beneath his glasses. Strewn across his desk are pages and pages of classification lists of dinosaurs based on the _International Code of Zoological Nomenclature_. A zoology textbook is opened up to a page covered in highlighter ink and post it notes, and the last few pages of his statistics homework sits in the middle. His empty coffee cup now discarded in the trash can beneath his desk. 

Normally, by 3:34 in the morning, he would have had all of his homework long since done, and he'd be very much asleep. Thanks to that idiot, Bokuto, today was not the standard "normal day" that he prefers. Because today he had the misfortune of allowing himself to be swept away by his two _"friends"_ , who then proceeded to blatantly ignore his desire to return to his dorm to finish his homework and dragged him, unwillingly, around the city for five hours instead. That's two days in a row now. Any longer and he's going to hurt someone. Preferably Bokuto but he could also settle for Kuroo if he has to. 

He swears that if he's unable to finish this before class tomorrow, he's going to have Akaashi ground him again. 

As tempting as it is to give in to the idea of making Bokuto suffer for not listening to his repeated complaints once again, Tsukishima would still much rather have all of his work done when it's due. Unfortunately, there's no way that he can finish this tonight without getting even more caffeine into his system. Double shot of espresso or not, there is a reason why he does his best to avoid pulling all-nighters at all costs. 

So now he is left with two options: 

One, walk all the way back to _The Crow's Nest_ , and have Sugawara give him a triple shot this time, or two, take the elevator downstairs to _The Hole_ and settle for a soda instead. Considering how late it is, Tsukishima decides on the latter option. 

He grabs a dollar off his desk, takes his key, and goes down to _The Hole_ , complaining to himself about how stupid it is that it was called that. 

While other dorms have a formal lobby, complete with a front desk and information booth, _this_ place has a separate building for important things next to the registration office, and what would have been the main entrance and lobby of the building became the dormitory common room regretfully named, _"The Hole"_. A truly asinine name in Tsukishima's opinion. 

Apparently, the people that graduated three years before Tsukishima even started attending this university, had nicknamed this place _"The Hole"_ as a joke. Word had likely gotten around, and so even now, years later, _The Hole_ kept it's name. 

It was given this name because it's a basement-level room that is somewhat, but not really, reminiscent of Tony Stark's garage if not for the weird shape of the room itself. Also, if instead of dozens of expensive cars, there are two pool tables in the middle of the room, a ping pong table near the very back of the room by the cleaning supplies and gaming cabinets, a sectional sofa in the opposite corner with a coffee table, outdated flat screen TV, Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, and a Wii in front of it and a communal drink/snack station with a hand written sign taped to the wall that says, **"Take one, Leave one. This is not provided by the staff, we have to stock this ourselves. Be courteous or just bring your own."**

Oh, and if the linoleum floors had a thin covering of gray carpet that made you think of the floors in one of those 'portables' that they called classrooms. Complete with suspicious looking stains and pencil shavings stuck in the corners. There isn't even a pencil sharpener down here. How did that even happen? 

Basically, the only correlation it had to Tony Stark's garage is the fact that the walls are gray and the ceiling has the same sort of light panels. So not at all. 

Even if the name alone makes Tsukishima want to never be associated with the room, it's the only way for students to access the elevators that lead up to the six floors of rooms. The other option would be to take the outside stairs but only the truly determined bother. 

Of course when he was forced to pass through the first time, he had taken notice of the make-shift drink and snack station and it was as if a game notification popped up on the screen that said, _"Tsukishima will remember this."_

So now, months after school started, for the second night in a row, he finds himself going down the elevator with a dollar in hand to trade it for a coke that may or may not keep him awake long enough to finish his homework. Damn you, Bokuto. 

When he walks out of the elevator room and into the open expanse of _The Hole_ , the area is, thankfully, empty. Even the fluorescent lights that cling to the ceiling have been shut off for the night, leaving behind only the dim, red-orange emergency lights to outline the room's furnishings. Which he is thankful for. Walking into the corner of a ping pong table in the middle of the night would not be fun. 

He walks over to the mini fridge and bends down to open it. The light that comes from it illuminates something shifting in the corner to his right accompanied with a quiet groan. His head swivels in that direction and he sees that someone is curled up and sleeping on the recliner. He approaches the figure, using the light from the fridge to see more clearly. 

It's that guy from the coffee shop.. His eyebrows are furrowed and now he can see that he is shivering pretty badly. It's about to be December. What is this moron doing sleeping down here in a short sleeved shirt. It's always freezing down here because the building management doesn't bother heating up the basement floor. It's not like Tsukishima should really care though. If he gets sick, it's not _his_ problem. 

He walks back to the fridge, grabs a soda, puts the dollar in the jar on top of the counter next to it, and goes back upstairs to his room on the third floor. 

Tsukishima's roommate, Kageyama was still soundly sleeping with his mask covering his eyes when he walks in. He rolls his eyes and sets the soda on his desk. _Lucky sports scholarship asshole._

He opens up the chest at the foot of his bed and pulls out his dinosaur-patterned blanket that his brother had given to him for graduation. It's one of his favorite blankets but Kageyama wouldn't stop making fun of him for it so he put it away. Tsukishima is a little trepidatious about letting someone borrow it, let alone a stranger, but he pushes that aside in hopes that maybe he'll somehow get it back.. 

Then he closes the chest, picks up the key again, and returns downstairs one more time. 

*** * ***

When Yamaguchi makes it down the stairs through _The Hole's_ entry way, he is thankful to see that, as he suspected, the area is completely free of people. In the orange-tinted darkness, he spots his target and makes a beeline to it.

In the corner just past the drink station, and next to a lamp that plugs into the wall which separates the elevators from the rest of the room, sits an old suade recliner. In more recent days when Shiro usurps the dorm, this is Yamaguchi's residence. It's a little depressing that he is forced out of his room and into the basement to sleep in a chair so that his roommate can satiate his loneliness, but it could be worse. He could... 

As Yamaguchi sets his bag in the corner and slips off his shoes, he realizes that the really sad thing is that he is far too exhausted to even try to think of something worse than this. 

He plugs his phone charger into the wall, and sets an alarm for every hour just in case he sleeps through the notification when Shiro texts back. 

As he curls up into a ball on the recliner and closes his eyes once again in an attempt to sleep, his mind returns to what Suga had said before. And he can't help but wonder if he should have accepted Suga's offer after all. 

" _No._ " He finds himself murmuring softly, fatigue heavy in his voice. He doesn't want to impose like that. He couldn't possibly sleep on their couch every time he gets screwed over by Shiro. If he were to do that, he may as well just move in with them at that point, and that really isn't an option. Confident in the solid argument against his subconscious, Yamaguchi's limbs grow heavy, and his mind goes blissfully blank as he falls asleep.

The first alarm goes off at 3. No notification from Shiro. He closes his eyes once again, frustrated and cold. Silently, with a shiver, he tells himself to at least bring a jacket everyday in case this happens again. Which is sadly inevitable at this point.. He tucks his freezing nose into the crook of his arm and tries to go to sleep once again, pulling his legs closer to his chest.

Then the second alarm goes off at 4. There is still no word from Shiro, but this time when he opens his eyes, he notices that someone had draped a soft, dinosaur-patterned blanket over him at some point in the last hour. 

His heart swells and he can't help but grin. No one has ever done something like this before. Not for him. The fact that he was even noticed by anyone was a shock to him. Looking down at the cartoon dinosaurs, he is so grateful that he could cry. Questions pop up in his mind, distracting him from the pink fuzzy feeling in his chest. Who would do something like this? How is he going to return the blanket to them?

Yamaguchi goes around the perimeter of the blanket with a flashlight, searching for a name in the corner or along the edge. With a small exclamation of triumph and self-satisfaction, he finds what he was looking for. There, in the corner, written in faded sharpie, is the name, _Tsukishima Kei_ in neat, legible kanji.

Despite his irritation with Shiro, and the tired weight in his limbs, Yamaguchi finds himself practically dancing with glee at the discovery of the name. He'll have to do some asking around to find out who they are, but once he finds them, he wants to thank them. More than that though, he wants to learn about this person who puts blankets over sleeping strangers and shares a name with the moon.

Looking at the time once again, and seeing that it is now 4:10 in the morning, Yamaguchi decides that he would rather go back to his room and get therapy to forget whatever he sees than stay in that damned recliner for the rest of the night. Thankfully, he only has one class in the afternoon so if he goes to bed now, he could still have the chance of a good night's sleep. Or at the very least something that closely resembles one.

He packs up his charger and phone, puts his backpack over his shoulder, and drapes the blanket over his arm before heading up to the fourth floor to his room.

There is a brief moment of relief when Yamaguchi opens the door to the room and finds Shiro alone, in the dark, sleeping soundly. Though that relief is short-lived due to the revelation that Shiro could have texted him maybe hours ago but didn't have the courtesy to remember that he even _has_ a roommate. Which is understandable that he'd forget that important bit of information when he finds a way to keep Yamaguchi out of the dorm as long and as often as possible.

That alone is enough to make his blood boil but its late and he's tired and confrontation is hard. 

So Yamaguchi says nothing as he puts his backpack on his desk, sets the alarm on his phone for 11:00 and gets ready for bed. 

Looking in his drawer for a sleep shirt, he runs his fingers over a soft and worn pale green sweater. Yamaguchi's fingers wrap around it but a loud snore from behind him makes him jump and turn to look at Shiro. Seeing that he's still asleep, with a sigh, he gingerly sets it back down and picks out a plain gray t-shirt and regretfully puts that on instead. Yamaguchi closes the drawer. 

He walks back to his bed and starts to climb in when something catches his eye. Draped over the top of his chair, is the blanket. He blinks once. Twice. There wouldn't be a problem if he went to sleep with that right? Yamaguchi shakes his head no as if the thought alone was taboo. He pulls his own blanket up a little and he stops.

They gave it to him to use so it should be okay right?

Without hesitation this time, he gets out of his bed and takes the blanket off of the chair. With mild enthusiasm, he tosses his own blanket to the side and pulls the borrowed one over his shoulders, tucking his legs up against his pounding chest. He feels a quiet laugh bubble up and fails to stop it, startling himself when he hears the sound break through the quiet of the room. 

He pauses for a second. Barely breathing. Listening for any sign that Shiro woke up. 

Another snore has him breathing a sigh of relief.

Stimming the soft fabric of the blanket between his fingers, a soft smile playing upon his lips, Yamaguchi finally drifts off to sleep, dreaming of the moon.


	2. He Who Has the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he was little, his only real friend was the moon. Bright and constant. A beacon of hope. Proof that there is always some light in the dark. That even when you can't see the light, it will always return in time. Yamaguchi loves the moon. It was always there for him when no one else was. He only has the moon. And that's okay. He's fine with the way things are.

Light streams through the window from between a small gap in the curtains. Kageyama had already left for his classes, leaving Tsukishima to finally get some rest without hearing him stomp around the room, noisily opening and closing drawers. 

He was so close to actually being able to sleep once that door shut. Until he was rudely awoken to a seemingly endless barrage of notifications from Bokuto at 8am, begging for his forgiveness. 

He left him on _read_ and proceeded to mute his call and text notifications for the foreseeable future. What a counter-productive method. Well, no one ever said that Bokuto was a particularly _smart_ man. 

Tsukishima feels so warm, so comfortable, sleeping in his bed. If only he could stay here, laying down for hours. Allow himself to forget about his responsibilities and commitments and just rest. No loud-

_"Tobe FLY HIGH!! Ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa de ima zenbu zenbu okizatte. Tobe FLY takaku FLY"_

Tsukishima's eyes shoot open and he finds himself glaring up at the ceiling in quiet fury and frustration. Irate, he picks up his glasses and his phone, silencing the alarm before getting up to start his day. Who cares if he only got three _good_ hours of sleep? Not Tsukishima. Nope! Actually, even _less_ sleep would have been just _perfect!_

Yeah, he's being sarcastic, but it helps. Maybe a cold shower can wake him up..

After his shower, he eats a cereal bar and has some juice and before he knows it, the clock reads 12:30 and he has to go to the Stats room.

The moment he walks through the door, Tsukishima's eyes are glued to something, or rather some _one_ that catches him off guard to the point of tripping over a snag in the carpet. At least that is what he would tell anyone who witnessed it happen and asked if he was okay. He didn't actually trip over anything but his own feet. He adjusts his glasses cooly and continues to walk to his seat. 

On the outside he appears to have played it off, but Tsukishima is actually a little messed up about this. He's had this seat since the beginning of the school year, and not _once_ did he notice that the guy with the freckles was right there. Has he been in this class the whole time? How did he not notice him until now? And why does he seem to be everywhere he looks all of a sudden?

It isn't even his presence itself that's the issue. Not at all, really.

No. What is bothering Tsukishima about this situation is the fact that it has taken him this long to percieve him at all while they've been in the same university. The same _room_ even. _In the seat almost directly behind him._

Tsukishima has always been proud of his innate perception of the people and things around him. So it pretty much goes without saying that this pride has been somewhat damaged.

Maybe it's not on his lack of perception. Maybe he never noticed him before now because there really isn't anything particularly extraordinary about him or his presence in any given room.

No, that doesn't even sound right in his head. There must be _something_ extraordinary about him if he had caught Tskukishima's attention at all right? But what could it be? Why now?

"Finally, about your midterm for my class," Takeda Sensei says from the front of the classroom. It was the word "Midterm" that pulled him from his thoughts. Tsukishima blinks hard as if he had just been in some sort of trance for the last hour. 

Wait. Last hour? But class just started? As Takeda continues, he takes a glance at the clock hanging on the wall behind him.

 _2:30?! When the hell did_ that _happen?!_

"I'll be announcing your partner assignments on Monday!"

Tsukishima looks down at the notebook in front of him, expecting it to be completely blank. Thankfully, while his thoughts had been elsewhere, his body wasn't as out of commission. The entire page was filled with notes. He breathes a sigh of relief and resumes listening to the teacher speak. He'll just have to read them later.

"Over the course of the next week, your assignments will be designed for the purpose of you two getting to know each other. Learn each other's strengths. Each other's weaknesses." _Wait. Are we doing a group project?_ Something akin to the word _ugh_ bubbles up inside him. Takeda's eyes lock onto Tsukishima's and the teacher smiles. He averts his gaze. 

"That way, when it's time for you to divide the roles needed to complete the midterm in two weeks, you will be able to produce the greatest outcome for your grade. Speaking of grades," He says, his voice taking on an exasperated tone.

"Among the assignments will be a questionnaire. You and your partner will have to fill it out _together_ in order to get credit." Tsukishima gets the feeling that whoever he gets stuck with will tell him to fill it out by himself. He rolls his eyes at the prospect. 

"This is going to be the easiest 'A' that you will ever get in my class. Some of you can really benefit from this. Do _not_ blow it off just because it isn't solely a statistics assignment."

Once class is dismissed, he walks up to Takeda Sensei who has taken to sitting down at his desk while he packs up some documents.

"Is this required to be a group project? Is there any way for me to be able to do it on my own?" The teacher smiles at him.

"Ah, Tsukishima. Somehow I knew that you would come up here." He chuckles. "And nope. I want to help my students learn from one another. Think of it as my own statistical experiment. And since I need to keep track of as many variables as possible to get the most accurate results, there won't be any exceptions." Tsukishima knows that he makes a face then. Takeda laughs.

"I know you don't seem too keen on group or pair assignments, but I did take that into consideration while picking the pairs." He taps a pile of papers on the desk, causing them to fall neatly into place in his hands. Tsukishima recognizes them as last night's homework.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi is an excellent student. He gives his all in everything he does and I have a feeling that the two of you will be able to work together very well."

Takeda sensei seems to have a lot of faith in this Yamaguchi guy, but Tsukishima has only ever had bad experiences with group projects. Based on the statistics of the combined past experiences of both himself, and many others via internet memes, there is an 85 to 90 percent chance that Tsukishima will be stuck doing the entire project on his own no matter who his partner is. And if you look at this chart-

The point is, that regardless of what Takeda says about him, Tsukishima won't be able to have any faith in this guy until he sees the results change for himself. 

He goes into his Calculus class hoping that he can lose himself in the numbers. You need numbers in statistics but you also need an understanding of the subject matter that the statistics can put into perspective. Numbers are easy. People are a different type of ball game.

** * * * **

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Daichi says, walking into the staff locker room, tugging the door shut behind him. "Suga told me about the situation last night with your roommate. What ever happened with that?" 

Yamaguchi opens up his personal locker in the back. He puts his backpack inside and removes his uniform and apron as he starts to get changed.

"Oh," He lets out a nervous laugh, eyes drawn anywhere but in Daichi's direction. "Well, after 4am I decided that I would rather just risk it, and when I got there the room was dark, he was alone, and he was sleeping." Yamaguchi ties the apron around his waist and faces him with a smile. "I guess he had just forgotten to text me again."

Daichi shakes his head in disbelief and crosses his arms over his chest with an irritated scoff. 

"Yamaguchi, if he ever does something like that again, I don't care what time it is. Call me or Suga and we will give you a place to stay. No questions asked." Yamaguchi blinks in surprise both at his tone and his magnanimity.

Mistaking shock for alarm, the manager quickly uncrosses his arms and puts his hands out disarmingly. 

"I mean, if you would feel more comfortable with Nishinoya and Asahi, they told me to say the same thing on their behalf." Yamaguchi's smile returns, this time softer and more genuine as he walks toward the door.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I really do." Daichi grins and slaps him on the back, causing him to pitch forward.

"You're allowed to rely on us you know. Don't forget that." 

"I won't."

Yamaguchi feels really lucky to have coworkers like them. Everyone here is so nice and supportive that it's hard to let himself think of them only in the professional sense. It helps him hold back that hope of possible friendship when he remembers _why_ they are all so kind to him.

He needs to be in the best possible condition or else the quality of his work will go down. That's just how it is. Why else would they be so willing to go so far out of their way to help him?

Even when he was little, his only real friend was the moon. Bright and constant. A beacon of hope. Proof that there is always some light in the dark. That even when you can't see the light, it will always return in time. Yamaguchi loves the moon. It was always there for him when no one else was. He only has the moon. And that's okay. He's fine with the way things are.

Or so he tries to tell himself..

Deep down, beneath the bitter denial and past the inner mantra of _"Everything is alright. I'm okay like this,"_ he knows that he is lonely. That everything _isn't_ alright. But he can't allow himself to dwell on that pain or else he may just fall apart where he stands.

So he's going to keep on lying to himself. Keep saying that he isn't lonely. That everything really is alright. That he's fine with having only the moon for a friend. He will continue to repeat that mantra over and over. Until one day he actually believes it. Maybe then it will even be true.

The bell above the door dings and Yamaguchi sets down the rag in his hand, making his way to the register with a public service smile.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" He asks. The man who walks in is tall with short, curly blond hair and a pair of dark framed glasses. Yamaguchi has a feeling that he has _definitely_ seen him around on campus before, but there is something else about him that feels strangely... _familiar_. 

He has a pair of headphones hanging around his neck and is typing something out on his phone. He appears to be mildly irritated with who or whatever is on the other end. 

While waiting for a reply, he can't help but imagine what someone who looks like him would like to drink.

Let's see.. He has bags under his eyes so he's probably just as tired or maybe even more so than Yamaguchi himself. Plus he has a bag on his shoulder that looks like it would belong to a student. Since The Crow's Nest is pretty much on campus, that connection isn't too much of a stretch. So maybe he would like something that could help wake him up? Maybe a latte or an Americano? He might even like a Blonde? Something with a lot of caffeine. Maybe a little bitter?

The man locks his phone with a sigh and moves to put it in his bag but he still doesn't look up as he speaks.

"Yes, can I have a Strawberry Cream Frappuchino?" He says, starting to look for something in his bag. Yamaguchi blinks at him, surprised. Well, judging someone based on their appearance never was the right way to go about things. Especially coming from him. Still, from a cool looking guy like him, it was really unexpected. Yamaguchi chuckles. It's actually kind of cute.

A vein pops up on the other man's forehead. Having retrieved his wallet, he looks up at Yamaguchi with an irritated gaze.

"Is there something funny about that?" As if he had just been unexpectedly poked with a needle, the indignation in his brow relaxes and his eyes grow wide in surprise. Yamaguchi doesn't take notice of that.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. I had just expected you to say something completely different based on your appearance so I was laughing at my own poor judgment." He grins, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry if I had offended you." His smile grows smaller and more apologetic now. The blond continues to look at him with that shell-shocked expression.

"Ah. Yeah. No problem." He says somewhat offhandedly. Yamaguchi sighs in relief and his grin returns at full force.

"Oh, that's good!" He chuckles again. "So you said the Strawberry Cream Frappuchino, right? What size would you prefer?" The blond nods, his eyes not leaving Yamaguchi's face once. If he wanted to, at this point, he could have just started taking inventory of Yamaguchi's freckles with how hard he was staring at him. 

Yamaguchi waits for a response again, finally taking notice in the weirdness of his expression and with how vacant his expression is and how long the pause is, he starts getting genuinely worried about his well-being.

"Hey, are you alright?" He lowers his voice and leans forward slightly over the counter. He reaches out a hand but sets it on the counter in front of him, not moving too quickly and not getting too close. "You seem really tired. Do you think that you're going to pass out? Do you need to sit down?" 

The blond blinks a few times, properly processing what he was saying for the first time. He shakes his head like he was snapping himself out of something like a trance. 

"No, sorry. I was just really lost in thought. Did you ask a question?" Yamaguchi smiles softly again, standing up straight again.

"Don't worry about it! That happens to me sometimes. I was just asking what size you would like." 

"Oh, right. A medium would be fine."

"Alright, that's going to be $2.50, please."

"Just let me know if you need anything else!" The barista says, cheerfully. 

_Well that was pathetic._ Tsukishima thinks to himself as he accepts his newly aqcuired drink with a nod and moves to claim his usual table. Replaying his own weirdness on repeat in his mind.

It's no wonder that he got so worried. What the hell was Tsukishima even _doing_ staring at his face for so long? The mild shock he received from seeing him actually _behind_ the counter this time absolutely did _not_ elicit that much of a reaction. 

Tsukishima takes out his book, knowing that he won't actually be able to properly concentrate on the words, just using it as a cover-up so he can berate himself further and have whatever facial expressions he lets through be justified as a reaction to what he's reading.

What a lame first interaction. Like, the brunet couldn't have just witnessed him doing something really cool and awesome instead? Like, 'Oh no! There's a cat stuck in the tree! If only there was someone _slightly_ taller than me who could reach this branch and save them!' And then Tsukishima would come along and just casually reach up and place the kitten in his arms. Maybe even leave him with a cool line like, 'I think you dropped this.' Before walking off into the sunset.

Tsukishima sighs.

Great, as if he hadn't already been curious _enough_ about him without this interaction adding to the fire. 

Tsukishima stays there at his table, reading, for an hour before his phone rings with _Take to the Sky by Owl City_ He glares at the name on the screen but still answers it.

"What do you want, Bokuto?" He deadpans.

 _"Tsuuukiiii!!!"_ He pulls the phone away from his ear. _What a pain._

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

_"It's Friday night! Come out with me and Kuroo!"_

"I already told you when you texted me _before_ , but I guess I can repeat myself for an idiot like you. Absolutely not. I've spent way too much time with you idiots this week. I'm going back to my dorm and I'm sleeping."

 _"EH?! But Kenma and Akaashi will be there too!"_ Yes, Kenma and Akaashi's presence would make it more tolerable, but his decision firmly stands. There is a reason why his drink tonight isn't caffeinated. He plans on going to sleep as soon as possible. 

"Maybe you should have thought about that before causing me to have two all-nighters in a row."

_"But, Tsuki-"_

"I said not to call me that. I'm hanging up now."

 _"No, wai-"_ He hangs up. _Take to the Sky_ plays again. He declines it. Again. He declines it. The phone rings with a basic tone and he picks it up.

 _"Ah. Tsukishima."_ Its Akaashi. _"I won't ask you to go with us again but I needed to at least pretend in order to get Bokuto to stop being so annoying."_ Bokuto loudly whines Akaashi's name in the background. Tsukishima has no idea how he can willingly hang out with him on a regular basis. 

_"He'll have Kenma or Kuroo try next so I recommend muting your phone for the rest of the night."_

"Thanks, Akaashi. I was planning on it."

"Later, Tsukishima."

"Bye. Good luck controlling them with Kenma." Akaashi laughs. 

"Thanks, we'll need it. Bokuto, get off of the monkey bars! You're a grown-ass man!" Yeah. He's lucky that he isn't in Akaashi's shoes tonight..

*** * ***

It's Monday morning and Yamaguchi still has yet to actually try looking for 'Tsukishima Kei'. He could lie and say that he just hasn't had the time over the weekend but honestly he did. It's not like he really spent time with anyone. Well except for Hinata and Kageyama for a bit on Saturday before they started arguing in the middle of The Cat's Cradle and ran off somewhere, leaving Yamaguchi alone.

At least they had the courtesy to pay for their food before they dipped, but he feels like they had just forgotten that he was there. It happens more often than he would care to admit out loud. Maybe he should be more bothered by it, but whenever he hangs out with Hinata alone, he has fun. It's just that when those two get together, they just get so aggro so quickly. Whether it's intentional or not. 

What he means is, sometimes they do it on purpose. Those two have been together since the three of them were all in high school. So maybe these idiots think that it's the only way to say, "We actually have a date planned after this, so we're going to head out." So even if it _is_ on purpose, Yamaguchi doesn't get offended.

It's actually kind of amusing to watch them pretend to hate each other while holding hsnds under the table. Though he might have to confront them about it soon if they keep escaping like this. They should really learn to use their words in that situation. But _ugh. Confrontation.._

Anyway, Yamaguchi thinks that the reason that he hasn't looked for 'Tsukishima' yet has something to do with that blanket. It's a little childish, but he seems to have gotten mildly attatched to it? Not in the "I'll never give this back, it is mine now", sort of way. More like, "I want to give it back but it's really soft and I am weak." Of course, once he finds the owner, he will be sure to wash it before returning it. If he manages to bring himself to actually start looking for him in the first place. 

Today, Stats is earlier in the day. So at ten, Yamaguchi makes his way toward the building, dreading who his partner could be for the project. He really hopes that it isn't one of the idiots who sit in the row in front of him. 

Whenever Takeda Sensei has the class do course work on their laptops, those two don't do anything except for play _cubefield_ and _Panda's Great Adventure._ You know, that one game that everyone played in middle school about the panda with a porta potty time machine? You know, that game from middle school? 

He can't possibly imagine that the two of them are actually doing well in this class. Plus they have serious frat boy vibes and Yamaguchi just can't handle that kind of energy. 

He feels bad for the people who have to sit around them. Himself included, but mostly for the poor guy who sits next to the one with the red hair. He's never really seen his face since he sits in front of him, but Yamaguchi can tell that he gets really irritated with him based on his body language when they talk to each other. 

Like now, for example. He had just asked the blond a question with an extremely obvious answer so Yamaguchi finds himself snickering when he replies to the question with a curt, "What is it like living without any brain cells?"

Oops.. His snicker must have been louder than he thought. Both of them look back at Yamaguchi. The idiot levels a glare at him while the blond just glances back curiously from the corner of his eye. 

_Oh that's why he was so familiar the other night._ Yamaguchi grins and waves at him, ignoring the daggers being thrown by the other guy. Briefly, he notices just how much better the blond looks than he did on Friday. He must have been able to rest properly since then. That's good! They both turn around as Takeda Sensei starts the class.

"Good morning, everyone! Today I am announcing your partner assignments, and then we are going to spend today's class working on that questionnaire I told you about along with the few questions I have prepared for you to work on together. Once your names are called, I want the two of you coming up here to get the questionnaire with your belongings and sit together for the remainder of class. I want you to write down your partner's answers, not your own." He grins and claps his hands together. 

"Let's get started! First up, Hirotaka and Megumi." The red head and a girl with long hair in braids walk up to the front. Neither of them seem too keen on the situation. Yamaguchi wonders if she'll be alright but at the same time he's just thankful that it wasn't him. 

"Kurumizawa and Kuronuma." Two girls walk up together with a shared smile. They look like they're already friends. Good for them! Yamaguchi crosses his fingers as more and more names get called, repeating the same five words over and over again. "Please don't be someone incompetent." 

"Morita and Kaneko." The other idiot, tall with black hair, stands up and walks to the front with a girl with short black hair streaked with magenta. She looks like someone who could probably kick his ass if he screws her over. Good. Maybe he can finally learn something from it. 

Now with both of the front row morons accounted for, Yamaguchi relaxes a little bit. Now he just has to hope that his partner isn't on the same _level_ as them. 

"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima." _Huh? Did he say Tsukishima?_

The blond guy with glasses stands up in front of him and Yamaguchi hesitates for a split second before joining him at the front. _So_ he _was Tsukishima the whole time?_

Tsukishima's eyes wander curiously to the side, subtly looking to see what kind of student 'Yamaguchi' looks like. His eyes widen and Takeda has to remind him to take the questionnaire. _Are you serious right now?!_

The two of them walk back up the steps together to the far back corner of the room and he's surprised to hear Yamaguchi laugh. Something he has heard more than his speaking voice at this point. The brunet meets Tsukishima's eyes with a grin. 

"Well I suppose that this is _one_ way to meet you in person."

"Wouldn't we have technically met on Friday?" Though he still wishes that their first interaction didn't make him look so lame. Yamaguchi thinks for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"But now I know your name, Tsukishima!" The grin he gives him, then, makes his brain stutter and for some reason, he feels he has to look away. 

"Right. So first question," Yamaguchi nods, thankfully pointing his attention and his smile to the paper in front of them. " _What does your partner want to major in?_ " Tsukishima recites.

"Astronomy for me." The blond looks at him, mildly impressed. 

"Really?"

"Yeah!" A small blush make his freckles stand out on his cheeks. "I've always been comforted by the moon and stars so I decided that I want to study them."

So that's what it was that night in the cafe. He must have been looking at the night sky with that awed expression. Tsukishima wonders if he had been drawing the sky altogether or just the moon. 

"What about you, Tsukishima?" There is a sort of flash in his eyes when he says his name. 

"Oh. I want to be a Paleontologist." Yamaguchi gets a confident knowing look in his eyes.

"Because you like dinosaurs?"

"Uh, yeah." That was kind of obvious, Yamaguchi. Not really a huge accomplishment. Certainly not enough of one to warrant that level of confidence. Or the satisfied, happy little head wiggle he did once it was confirmed. 

They write each other's answers as instructed. 

"Okay, so next question." Yamaguchi says. " _Why did they choose that fie-_ " They write in those answers too. " _What is your partner's favorite subject that correlates to their major and why?_ "

Without skipping a beat, they reply at the same time.

"Geology." This time when Yamaguchi laughs, Tsukishima can't help but smile a little too.

"There is a lot you can learn from rocks. Like when a fossil is found. Geology helps identify the type of enviroment it was in when it died. I just happen to find the study itself to be interesting. I guess I didn't realize that there was a lot of Geology in Astronomy." 

"Comets, Asteroids, Meteoroids, other planets; I have fun learning about what they're made up of. I actually have a small meteorite that I have as a paper weight in my dorm room! But more than that, Space-Geology can lead to some interesting discoveries on other planets like whether or not there is water there. I have this one classmate named Oikawa who absolutely _insists_ that there is alien life on Mars." He laughs. 

"Now I know that there _has_ to be life anywhere other than here, but not on Mars. Still, we have some pretty fun class debates over the matter." 

Over the course of the next hour, the two of them talk about everything on the sheet, filling out the questions as they go. The one thing that Tsukishima notices about Yamaguchi above all else, is how much his face lights up when he talks about things that he's interested in. He shows his emotions so effortlessly and he strangely finds himself smiling along with him more often than not.

And then there are those moments when Yamaguchi feels like he gets too into a topic and he apologizes, Sort of shrinking into himself. Almost as if he thinks that he's expressing himself more than he should. 

For someone who seems to know as much about the field as he does, Tsukishima feels like he should be allowed to get excited about it without worrying about troubling others. Tsukishima doesn't know much about space but seeing him get happy and excited about it makes him want to keep listening. 

Before they know it, the questionnaire is filled out, the Stats questions are easily solved between the two of them, and almost regrettably, the class ends. 

Tsukishima is already out of the building, walking toward his next class when he hears Yamaguchi's voice calling from behind him. 

"Tsukki! Wait!" He turns to see him grinning and running to catch up. Funny. The nickname doesn't make him want to punch something when it comes from _him_. He stops and turns around, waiting for him.

"Ah. Sorry. I just called you that without warning. If it bothers you I can just call you Tsukishima."

"No, its fine. What is it?" Yamaguchi grins and pulls out his phone.

"We should exchange numbers!" _He ran to catch up with me just for that? Idiot._ Forcing down a small smile, he tugs his phone from his pocket.

Once the exchange is done, Yamaguchi proudly shows him his contact name with a grin. 

" _t.Rex_?" 

"Yeah! _tsukishima Rex!_ " Even _he_ can't stop the genuine laugh that bubbles its way up to his chest. 

"What's with that, idiot?" He just barely processes the starry-eyed look that Yamaguchi gives him before shaking himself with a smile. 

"That reminds me! Thank you for lending me the dinosaur blanket!" Tsukishima blinks. Is everything he says or does going to catch him off guard or it this a temporary thing?

"How did you know that it was mine?" 

"Because your name was written on the corner." _Oh. Right._ He had forgotten about that. " Don't worry, it'll be clean when I give it back." He glances down at his phone for the time. 

"Ah! Sorry I have to get to the other side of campus for my next class! I'll talk to you later, Tsukki!"

And just like that, Yamaguchi was off almost tripping over a squirrel as it runs across his path, making Tsukishima shake his head as he watches. 

Maybe the thing about Yamaguchi that catches him the most off guard, is how he thinks that maybe working together on this project won't be such a bad thing after all. And maybe he wouldn't mind talking to him even after it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even gone to an actual 4-year college but I'm doing more research on college, majors, minors, degrees, etc than I ever did BEFORE I graduated high school!!


	3. I Can't Date a Guy I Just Met!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's, uh. Actually, Tsukki isn't my friend." Tsukishima looks away and just takes out his pencil case, patterned with dozens of tiny _Brachiosauruses_. 
> 
> "He's my partner." He pauses in the middle of unzipping the pouch, looking back at Yamaguchi with a face that screams, _Why did you have to word it like that?_
> 
> The other four share excited grins.
> 
> Suga takes Tsukishima's hand in his and bows politely.
> 
> "Please take care of our son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a good time with writing this one! ^.^

Yamaguchi is sitting in his corner seat by the window, mumbling to himself about... Something. For the absolute _life_ of him, Sugawara cannot decipher what the hell it is that he's saying.

He even went so far as to walk up and ask him what was up but he didn't even register Suga's presence. So Suga tries to look over the document that he is mumbling over.

"What is that?" Tsukishima's voice says from over Yamaguchi's shoulder. Both the brunet and Suga jump and Yamaguchi hides the paper beneath a newer sketch of the moon.

"Tsukki!" _Since when did these two know each other?_ Suga definitely remembers that Tsukishima always comes in alone, and never with Yamaguchi. Or even to _meet_ with Yamaguchi. Therefore he comes to the conclusion that he is, in fact, not crazy. This is simply a new development between the two of them. He nods to himself, satisfied.

"Why are you so surprised? You're the one who invited me to work on the assignment here. What was wrong with your dorm room again?" Tsukishima takes a seat in the chair across from him.

Yamaguchi pulls out his phone and Suga immediately gets that _Oh no, not again_ feeling in his gut.

Tsukishima reads quietly before returning the phone to Yamaguchi with a glare.

"He's worth less than the scuff mark on my sneakers. Why are you rooming with trash like him? Was he also the reason why you were sleeping in The Hole last time?" 

Yamaguchi nods and Tsukishima pulls out a notebook from his bag. Suga narrows his eyes at Yamaguchi. Even though Daichi told him that bit of information before, having Yamaguchi, himself, confirm that he didn't contact anyone for help even _after_ he was told to, Suga admittedly feels a little hurt.

"You know, it won't be a requirement to live in the dorms after midterms. Why don't you get an apartment?"

"I would need a roommate to be able to afford it. So until I can find one, I'm going to have to stick it out."

"Or stay at our apartment like we offered. You know, instead of being an idiot." Daichi says, coming up behind Suga, putting a hand on his back. Suga finds himself gladly leaning into the touch. Daichi's thumb rubs gently in response. It's these subtle moments between them that make his heart swell. Despite the seriousness of the topic, Suga has to fight a smile from breaking through.

"Still," Yamaguchi says, "I don't want to rely on you all too much."

" _Too much?!_ What are you even talking about?!" Nishinoya yells from the kitchen.

"Noya! Not so loud. There are other customers out there too." Asahi's quieter voice says. There are a series of quickly approaching footsteps until the two of them appear behind the counter. Nishinoya leans over it like he's about to jump over, while Asahi holds him back by the knot of his apron.

"You have literally never relied on us for _anything_ , Yamaguchi!" He turns his gaze onto Tsukishima, jabbing an accusing finger at Yamaguchi.

"This idiot over here will literally _never_ ask for your help! So as his friend, you're going to have to watch over him so he doesn't overdo it."

Yamaguchi crosses his arms over his chest. "I do _so_ rely on you guys!" 

"Oh, really?" Nishinoya escapes Asahi's grapple, slipping out of the apron completely, and vaults over the counter top, running up to Yamaguchi, bringing his face way too close for comfort. "Name _one time_." Yamaguchi gets a smug look in his eye.

"Just yesterday. I asked Daichi to bring out an order for me." Tsukishima blinks at him. _Is he being serious?_

"Hold on. I'm sorry to break it to you, Yamaguchi, but that doesn't count as relying on me. Your hands were full and we were getting busy. It was only natural that I helped you." Daichi says. The smugness falls from his face and he looks genuinely confused.

"That doesn't.. count..?" He repeats. 

"Yeah, asking for help at work and in your personal life are two very different matters." Suga says. The fact that Yamaguchi didn't recognize the difference between the two until now is a little worrisome. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi's unfortunate inability to rely on the people around him aside," Asahi says, Yamaguchi opens his mouth to object, but thinks better of it since he is already in the process of changing the subject. "Isn't this the first time that you've ever met up with a friend here besides Hinata?" Yamaguchi's cheeks go pink. 

"W-wait-"

"You're right.." Nishinoya says, skeptically, now getting _far_ too close to Tsukishima's face. "Who are you anyway?" Tsukki tries to lean away from him but Noya just continues coming closer.

"Yuu, stop that." Asahi scolds, pulling him back and holding him there, crossing his arms over Nishinoya's chest like a life vest. After that, Nishinoya doesn't struggle anymore. 

"He's, uh. Actually, Tsukki isn't my friend." Tsukishima looks away and just takes out his pencil case patterned with dozens of tiny _Brachiosauruses_. 

"He's my partner." He pauses in the middle of unzipping the pouch, looking back at Yamaguchi with a face that screams, _Why did you have to word it like that?_

The other four share excited grins.

Suga takes Tsukishima's hand in his and bows politely.

"Please take care of our son." Now even Tsukishima's cheeks are pink as he quickly pulls his hand away.

"He meant for our statistics project! We just met less than a week ago." There is a collective groan of disappointment from the peanut gallery. Daichi puts a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile.

"Hang in there, Tsukki. There is plenty of time for that to change." He slaps Daichi's hand away.

"Don't call me that. My name is Tsukishima." _But didn't you just let Yamaguchi call you 'Tsukki'?_ Sugawara thinks to himself.

"Now can we please study? I only have so much time before I have to go to work today."

"Yeah, yeah. So bossy." Nishinoya grumbles as they all walk away.

Still, Suga can't resist a brief glance over his shoulder to see Yamaguchi laughing and apologizing for the weird misunderstanding while Tsukishima appears to be mildly irritated. Still, he doesn't seem to be irritated at Yamaguchi. 

With all of them successfully shooed off and away to the kitchen, Suga pulls them all into a tight circle by the fridge.

"Alright, everyone. Place your bets. I say they'll be together in two months tops." Daichi lightly slaps his arm with the back of his hand.

"Suga. We can't just _bet_ on our coworker's love life like that. Besides, it's only going to be in one." 

"Actually," Nishinoya interjects, "I think that they are already dating but don't want to tell anyone yet." Asahi serves him a look.

"On what basis? Tsukishima even said that they just met like a week ago. I actually want to double down on Sugawara's bet. I like Yamaguchi but he's really aloof when it comes to anything about himself. Let alone romantic feelings."

"Coming from you that's really saying something, Mr. _I-didn't-ask-out-Nishinoya-for-almost-a-year-because-I-didn't-realize-that-really-wanting-to-kiss-your-friend-was-a-huge-sign-of-falling-for-someone_ " Suga says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you and Daichi who had been practically married since the day you met but didn't start dating until four years later because you both thought that the other was in love with someone else the whole time?" Nishinoya says accusingly. Daichi puts his arm around Suga's shoulders defensively, holding him close. 

"Hey, it all worked out in the end!" The four of them glare at each other for a moment before breaking into a laugh.

"Yes, it did." Asahi says, gently placing a hand on the top of Nishinoya's head and smiling down at him.

"Well, whether they get together or not, we'll be here if they need us." Daichi says. "Or just to cheer them on along the way."

"Hey, Asahi?" Yamaguchi says, walking into the kitchen. 

Tsukishima had left for work an hour ago and Wednesdays are one of the two days in the week where The Crow's Nest actually closes. Which means that Asahi wouldn't be going home for a while in order to practice. You see, Asahi is in training to become a professional pâtissier. 

He, Suga, and Daichi had all gone to high school together. While the other two chose to go to school for something more academic, Asahi chose to instead become a pastry chef. So in order to gain some field experience and extra practice time, he became The Crow's Nest's designated pâtissier. And in this one specific case, a possible important mentor for a certain awkward barista.

At the moment, Asahi is mildly preoccupied piping balls of dough onto a parchment paper-lined baking sheet and humming to himself. 

"Asahi?" He calls once again, tentatively, assuming that he just didn't hear him the first time. This time the man in question looks up from his work, smiling at him.

"Oh, hey, Yamaguchi. I thought that I heard someone come in." He looks back down at the second tray and begins piping dough onto that one too. "I thought that you left already. What's up?" Yamaguchi fiddles with the piece of paper in his hands, suddenly feeling like his request is far too unreasonable. He tries to fight the instinct inside him that screams for him to just give up and leave.

"I- Well I wanted to ask for your help with something but.. you actually look like you're busy at the moment so I can- It can wait for another time." Asahi looks back at Yamaguchi, genuinely surprised. Then back at the dough. Then back at Yamaguchi.

"Ah, wait! Don't go! I mean- You're fine." He grins. "If you want to help me out with finishing up these cream puffs, then I will be glad to help you!" Yamaguchi returns the grin.

"Thank you so much! Just tell me what you need me to do!" 

"For now, there really isn't anything you really _can_ do since they've just got to be put in the oven for a while, but I'll let you know once we get to that point." Asahi puts down the piping bag and puts the trays into the oven behind him, setting a timer for eight minutes. When he turns around again he puts his hands on his hips and grins.

"So! What is it that you need help with?" Yamaguchi shifts awkwardly and sort of hands him the paper.

"Um. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me learn how to make this?" He accepts the page and reads it over, frowning a bit. "Is- is that a no?" His voice sounds so dejected that Asahi has to look back up from the paper.

"Huh? No, I can help you. But I know a far better recipe than this one so I'll just have to teach you by example first." He says with a reassuring smile as he crumples up the paper. Yamaguchi's face absolutely lights up. 

"Really?! Thank you!!" Asahi can't help but think that he's unexpectedly cute. In that 'Ah so this is what having a little brother feels like.' kind of way. Also, just the fact that he's actually asking for help with something makes him feel really happy. 

"Anytime! Alright, so first thing is first, ingredients!" 

Asahi walks away to the fridge for a couple minutes, coming back with a stick of butter, whole milk, and four large eggs, setting them gently on the counter. He makes a second trip, coming back with strawberries and blueberries. Then he goes over to a cupboard and picks up shortening, sugar and cake flour. 

Yamaguchi watches as he goes to yet _another_ cupboard and picks up a weird metal strainer thing, a round cake pan, a few bowls, and a cooling rack.

"Do you have a notebook and a pen on you?" He asks once he's officially gathered everything.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Yamaguchi runs out of the kitchen to his bag in the lobby area. When he returns, Asahi is poking holes into the sides of the cream puffs.

"Here, come help me poke holes in the sides of these real quick. Be careful though, they're going to be really hot so we have to work quickly." He nods, setting his notebook and pen on the opposite counter, picking up a knife to help, watching Asahi do a couple before attempting it himself. Then, to his surprise, once they all had a single hole in the side, Asahi sets them back in the oven, now off, cracking the top open.

"Aren't they done baking? Why are you putting them back in the oven?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Because if they cool too quickly, then they will collapse and deflate. And there is no fun in a cream puff without the puff part. We'll take them out again to cool completely in ten more minutes.

In those ten minutes, Asahi sifts the flour about four times, and puts a pot of water on the stove top, bringing it to a boil then a simmer before placing a glass bowl on top of that with three tablespoons of room temperature butter inside to melt slowly.

Then he removes the melted butter and adds the milk, whisking it before setting it aside. He pulls out one of the other bowls and cracks all four eggs into it, whisking them all together as well before whisking in the sugar. He then puts _that_ bowl over simmering water and whisks constantly, not trying to cook the eggs but to mix it evenly. 

Asahi checks the temperature of the eggs and then once he's satisfied, he pulls out the puffs and sets them aside on the counter he isn't currently working on to cool completely. Then he turns the oven on again.

The whole process takes around two and a half hours to complete, including the intermission where the cake itself was cooling and the two of them filled the cream puffs, but eventually, in front of them, sits a very pretty Strawberry Shortcake. Asahi cuts it into twelve even pieces, setting a slice on a small plate for Yamaguchi. 

" _Voila!_ " He says with a grin. "Strawberry Shortcake!" Yamaguchi looks at it with stars in his eyes.

"It's amazing! Asahi, you're amazing! I can't believe that you did all of that without referencing a written recipe!" He crosses his arms across his chest with confidence.

"What can I say? If I couldn't memorize that much then how could I ever become a true pâtissier? Now go on and try it!"

Yamaguchi pretty much goes to heaven the moment it touches his tongue and it must show on his face because Asahi laughs.

"Good? Nishinoya usually asks me to bring home something chocolate so I don't usually get the chance to make something like this. Maybe I could talk to Ukai about adding it to the holiday menu as Christmas approaches." He says, absentmindedly taking a bite of the same cake instead of taking his own. Yamaguchi doesn't really mind but he does chuckle at the motion.

"Oh that reminds me. Why did you want me to teach you how to make a Strawberry Shortcake in the first place?" Yamaguchi's cheeks grow involuntarily hot. Asahi wonders what it is that can illicit that cute of a reaction from him. Maybe a cute girl he wants to impress? Or guy for that matter?

"I- uh. I actually wanted to make it for Tsukki..." Asahi blinks in surprise before a wide grin takes over. He thought- Well after what Tsukishima had said-

"So you two are dating after all?!" He asks excitedly. "That's so great! I can't wait to tell Yuu! So what's the special occasion? Birthday? Anniversary?" Yamaguchi's face goes absolutely _scarlet_ and for a moment all he can do is open and close his mouth over and over like a fish gasping for air.

"W-Wait! I'm not dating Tsukki!! He just helped me out recently and I wanted to thank him somehow.." His words trail off midst his embarrassment. 

Asahi's face falls in disappointment. 

" _Damn_ , really?"

"Yes, _really_! We really just met a week ago! Why does everyone thing that we're dating anyway?" Yamaguchi's face falls. "We aren't even friends." He hides his face in his hands. Asahi smiles softly, pulling his hands away from his face.

"Well maybe not yet, but you can be." He chuckles, backing away so as not to crowd him. 

"And yes, I admit that maybe I got a little carried away with my assumptions. I could probably blame Noya for that influence. But that's because we all just really want to see you happy. From our perspective, it looks like you get along really well with Tsukishima. Even if you have only just met, it just seems like you could have something really good with him. Whether it's a romantic something or a simple friendship will be up to you when and if that hurdle is in front of you." 

Yamaguchi appreciates his words. He really does. And he really wants to believe that he _could_ be friends with Tsukki. But the truth of the matter is, he doesn't think he has the confidence to achieve that. There must be some reason why he's never had any real friends. He doesn't know what that reason is but he can't help but think that maybe he's just meant to stay this way..

"Thank you, Asahi." _Oh. Oh no._ Rather than being reassured, Yamaguchi's face takes on an extremely pained expression. Asahi tries to reach his hand out to comfort him but Yamaguchi steps out of reach.

"Hey, Yamaguchi-"

"Being his friend would be really... nice. But we're just partners for a project. He only spends time with me because he's required to by our teacher. And once this is all over, there is no guarantee that he'll talk to me again." Asahi shakes his head.

"Wait. Yamaguchi!" _Don't make such a painful expression._ "Did he actually say something like that to you? Why do you think that he wouldn't want to be your friend?" Yamaguchi forces a laugh but its fractured glass on the verge of shattering.

"It's nothing. Really! It's fine." His voice and expression betray his words. "Anyway, thank you so much for today! Do you think I can come by on the next closing day and have you watch over my own attempt?" He pastes on a fake grin like a theater mask as he starts to back out of the room. 

"Ah. Yeah. Of course. Yamaguchi are you okay?" The mask flickers for a moment. 

"Y-yeah! I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He's almost out the door when he backs up right into Sugawara's chest.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Yamaguchi!" He says with a grin."

"No! That was my fault!" Suga takes a good look at his face.

"Hey, Yamaguchi are you alright? Maybe you should sit down for a while.." The smiling facade falls away completely.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just-" He looks desperately between the two of them before he feels tears well up in spite of himself. 

"Tch!" He grits his teeth and runs out, avoiding any more eye contact. He can't handle it right now. Yamaguchi can't handle having so much attention on him while he's in the middle of a melt down. _How pathetic to completely debilitated by my crippling insecurities._

"Yamaguchi! Wait!" Suga calls out. He ignores him, grabbing his bag from his table and sprinting past Daichi and out the door.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, you leaving?" He says. But the bell dings. The door shuts behind him and the last thing Daichi sees is him sprinting down the street. _I'm so pathetic. I hate this._

Yamaguchi doesn't stop running until he gets to the elevators to his dorm. Shiro be damned, he's going to his room no matter what the consequences. 

He unlocks the door and walks in to see exactly what he expected to. He shields his eyes. 

"Yamaguchi! What the hell?! I told you not to come back for a while!"

"I don't care. Just get dressed, both of you. Either just she gets out or you both do. I'm not dealing with this today." There is zero emotion in his voice as he says these words. Surprisingly enough, they actually listen to him. And thankfully, with an indignant, "Come on, lets get out of here" from Shiro, Yamaguchi is left alone in the room to wallow.

The room is completely dark now as he lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hates the darkness. He hates how insecure he can be. The only thing that Yamaguchi has any confidence in is the night sky. He groans and rubs his hands roughly over his face. _Asahi is going to blame himself for this isn't he.._

" _Ah!_ " He slams his fist down on the bed. "Why can't I just-" 

"I just came in to tell you that Nishinoya is here to pick you up. Asahi, what the hell did you do to Yamaguchi?" Suga asks. Asahi, himself looks as if he's about to cry.

"I- I don't know!" The kitchen door opens up again.

"Hey, what happened with Yamaguchi? He just ran out of here crying!" Daichi says.

" _What?!_ " Nishinoya rolls into the kitchen from the locker room. "Someone made Yamaguchi cry?! Who?! _I'll break their kneecaps!_ " All three of them turn and look at Asahi.

He promptly bursts into tears.

Nishinoya has Asahi sitting on a bench in the locker room, rubbing circles into his back as he blubbers about what just happened in the kitchen. With Sugawara and Daichi standing in front of him with their arms crossed, it really feels like two disappointed parents interrogating their oldest son after he made his brother cry.

"So let me get this straight." Daichi says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A hard task for any of us, but go on," Suga says with a smirk. He gets a hell of a look for that. Obviously Suga _has_ to respond with a wink. Daichi sighs and returns his attention to the matter at hand.

"So basically, you told him that he and Tsukishima look like they could be good friends," Asahi nods.

"Then Yamaguchi got all depressed thinking that Tsukishima wouldn't like him enough to be his friend." Another nod.

"Then you asked why he would even think that and he ran into Suga, and panicked before running out of the room completely." Tears begin to fill his eyes once again.

"What do I do?! Did I do something wrong?! How can I fix it?!"

"Calm down, Asahi." Suga says. "There is no _way_ that this could've been your fault." 

"Suga's right. Whatever it is that triggered this has got to be a personal battle of his." Daichi includes.

"You know," Nishinoya says, drying Asahi's tears with a tissue. "I think that what you said before is right. And if Tsukishima really does have the potential to become his first actual friend, whether he knows it or not, it could be that he's so scared of losing that friendship, that he doesn't want to let himself even try to obtain it in the first place." They can only blink at him.

"Since when did _you_ get so smart?" Asahi asks. Nishinoya slaps him in the arm.

"Rude, I've always been smart." He pauses for a moment and grins. "Just don't tell Tanaka. He would never be able to live it down if he knew I wasn't just as big an idiot as him." He laughs.

"Hey, was that Yamaguchi who just ran down the street?" Akaashi asks, looking out the window. Tsukishima looks at him.

"You know Yamaguchi?" He nods.

"Sure. He's our next door neighbor in the dorms. His roommate is a real piece of work so we met after we had to slide a note under the door to ask them to keep it quiet at night since we can hear _everything_ through the wall."

Tsukishima makes a face that shows exactly how he feels about Shiro.

"So you must know about him. Anyway, Yamaguchi had come to apologize on Shiro's behalf. Bokuto took pity on him and now we seem to have adopted him." 

Tsukishima gives him a look and Akaashi sighs with a tiny smile.

"I mean in the sense that Bokuto held Yamaguchi's head to his chest and loudly declared that if anything had ever happened to him he would kill everyone in the room and then himself. We've only really met a few times though. Mostly in passing. He's a good kid. How do you know him?"

"He works at the Crow's Nest and he also happens to be in my Statistics class. We were just paired up for our midterm project so we've recently become acquainted." Akaashi nods.

"And what is your impression of him so far?" Before he can even say anything to respond, the answer is all in his face. Akaashi can't help but laugh a little. 

"Not a bad one then, huh? Don't let Bokuto see that look, he'll cry, saying that you're cheating on him with your new friend." Tsukishima rolls his eyes halfheartedly. 

"Whatever. We're just partners for the project. Yamaguchi said so himself."

"Oh? You should _really_ not let him see _that_ face." Kuroo says wrapping his arms around his and Akaashi's shoulders. He puts his lips close to Tsukishima's ear, lowering his voice. "Even _I_ would get jealous of that _terribly_ disappointed expression you've got there." He takes Kuroo's face in his palm and pushes him down and away from him.

"Shut up, asshole, I'm not disappointed." 

"You do look a little disappointed, Tsukishima." Akaashi says.

" _AHA!_ " Kuroo's triumphant yell is muffled by Tsukishima's hand. He levels a glare at the two of them.

"I am _not_ disappointed. He's right. We aren't friends. We only met recently and we haven't done anything unless it's class related. Yamaguchi and I are just partners for a project, paired up because our teacher thought we might work well together."

"So why don't you do something to change that?" Akaashi asks. Tsukishima lets go of Kuroo's face and looks back at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well obviously you don't seem to mind him being around. So why don't you just become his friend? Go see a movie together or something?" Kuroo bursts out laughing. 

"That sounds suspiciously like a date, Akaashi!" Akaashi promptly slaps Kuroo in the back of the head. 

"Shut up, Kuroo. Didn't Yaku tell you to go get more silverware from the back?" 

"I'll shut up."

"Do you know what he likes?" Tsukishima nods.

"Yeah, he said that he wants to be an Astronomer." Akaashi looks back at him with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I don't really know what I expected, but I think that I pegged him to be more of the _creative arts_ type than the science type." Tsukishima shrugs. 

"I mean he draws too so I don't really see what you mean by that." Akaashi gives him a contemplative nod before continuing.

"So, why don't you just invite him to the planetarium? There's one in the next town over. Just a ten minute train ride."

"Really sounds like a date to me..." Kuroo adds under his breath. Akaashi glares at him and wordlessly points him in the direction of the kitchen. Dejected, he walks to the stock room.

"Just think about it, okay, Tsukishima? If he seems like someone that you want to get to know better as a friend, then you should try to make that happen."

To be honest, he really wouldn't mind having Yamaguchi as a friend. They seem to be on a similar wavelength with one another and he is certainly not as irritating as Kuroo and Bokuto. Actually, more than just _tolerable_ , Tsukishima finds himself honestly enjoying being around him. A rare feat to accomplish when it comes to him. So maybe the planetarium would be a good start.

*** * ***

"Good morning, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grins, waving him to the seat next to him before class starts. 

"Morning." On the table in front of them, there are two cups emblazoned with a familiar logo. "What's this?" Tsukishima asks, picking up one of the drinks. It's warm in his freezing fingers. It's been getting even colder outside lately. Vaguely he thinks that maybe he should start wearing gloves.

"I stopped by the Crow's Nest for hot chocolate this morning and thought that you might like one too." He grins. Tsukishima returns the smile with a smaller one. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Yamaguchi beams at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulls out a bag and hands it to him. He looks inside and it's the dinosaur blanket. "I made sure to wash it, but thank you again for lending it to me!" Tsukishima nods and sets the bag to the side.

"Thanks." Tsukishima pauses for a moment, looking down at the cup in his hands, warming them with its heat. "Hey, Yamaguchi,"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any plans this Saturday night?" For a moment, Yamaguchi is surprised as he processes the question.

"Nope. Not at all. Why do you ask?" He doesn't look up from his hands.

"I have tickets to the planetarium and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me. Akaashi told me about it and it sounded like something that you might like." Yamaguchi is silent. _Too silent._ For some reason his silence is making him nervous so Tsukishima risks a glance at him, and... _Oh. That's cute._

The thought itself comes entirely as an impulse. A knee-jerk reaction that catches him completely off guard. Never has he ever thought that another person was cute. But with the way that Yamaguchi's eyes are all big and sparkly and excited, and the way that his freckles have gotten ever so slightly more prominent, illuminated by a tiny blush, there is no other adjective that could suit him better at the moment. 

"You said a _planetarium_? We have one here?" Tsukishima has to force himself to look away, feeling his own cheeks heat up, even the tiniest bit.

"Ah. Yeah. So do you want to come?" Without thinking, Yamaguchi throws his arms around Tsukki's neck.

"Yes! I would love to!" 

Tsukishima freezes beneath the sudden skinship and Yamaguchi instantly backs off. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking! My body just sort of moved on its own and-"

It takes a couple seconds for his brain to properly reboot before he is able to reassure him that it's okay. Surprising himself the most when he realizes that he really means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the recipes that I referenced!! I want to make them myself so I thought that I would share credit where credit was due!
> 
> https://sugarspunrun.com/homemade-cream-puffs/
> 
> https://www.justonecookbook.com/japanese-strawberry-shortcake/


	4. Starry Eyes, and Galaxy Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi double checks his pockets, making sure he has everything he needs before opening the door. Tsukishima is standing there, playing what looks like Sudoku on his phone. He's wearing a pale yellow turtle neck with a turquoise bubble jacket and black jeans. He looks like he could be a model for some fashion magazine..
> 
> "Sorry, Tsukki! I hope you didn't have to wait too long." Tsukishima locks his phone, looking up at Yamaguchi for the first time.
> 
> "I didn't. Ready to go?" Yamaguchi's face lights up and he grins.
> 
> "Yes!"

"Alright! Now, you all have your copies of the full syllabus for the project. I'm sure that you will all do great when it's time to present next Friday. Have a good weekend and please, do _not_ wait until Thursday to do everything. I promise you that I will be able to notice." With that, Takeda dismisses the class.

"Tsukki, do you have another class today?" Yamaguchi asks, descending the platforms from their usual spot.

"Not until two. You want to get lunch or something?" Yamaguchi's face lights up.

"Sure! Is the Cat's-"

"Tsukishima, would you mind staying back for a moment?" Tsukishima makes a face and Takeda laughs. "I promise it won't take too long." Yamaguchi puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks at him. 

"I'll wait right outside and then we can go, okay?" He grins at him before walking ahead and through the door. It takes more effort than expected for Tsukishima to tear his eyes away from his retreating form and walk over the Takeda Sensei. 

When Yamaguchi gets outside, he pulls on his dark gray gloves, taking a seat on the bench just outside the building that sits beneath a tree. In warmer weather, this tree would have vibrant green foliage and clumps of magenta flowers blooming among the leaves. Now though, it is almost bare, and what leaves remain on it's spindly branches are cold shades of brown. Similar to the shade of Yamaguchi's coat. Though, like the tree surely does, he would also prefer something more colorful. If he had the confidence to pull it off, at least.

There is a scattering of fallen leaves around his feet. He spots something shiny beneath one and bends to pick it up. It appears to be a broken segment of a silver chain, likely belonging to a necklace. He holds the length of it up to see how it glints in the sun. 

_Caw! Caw! Caw!_

A crow drifts down from a branch, landing just a couple feet away from Yamaguchi's feet. They bob their head looking at the chain held between his fingertips.

 _Caw! Caw! Caw!_

Yamaguchi laughs and lowers the chain.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" 

_Caw!_

"Do you want it?" He asks, holding the length of chain out for them to take.

The bird doesn't reply. Instead, they hop forward, bobbing their head to look closer at it before taking the chain into their beak and flying up into the tree above.

"You're welcome." He says with a grin. For a minute he just sits there, still waiting for Tsukishima in silence. He closes his eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment. He's always liked the colder weather. Sure, sometimes it can get to be too much and he gets sick, but even the night sky is far clearer in winter with less humidity hiding the stars behind a blanket of clouds. Lost in thought, he practically jumps out of his skin when he feels something on his knee.

His eyes shoot open and there is the crow again, holding something in its beak, standing on his knee. 

"Oh, you came back!" The bird looks at him before hopping forward further up his thigh. He looks at him expectantly. Curious, Yamaguchi puts out his gloved hand. The bird hops forward once more and drops something into his palm. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a broken zipper from someone's backpack. 

"Is this for me?" He asks, genuinely touched by the fact that this crow returned his gift with a different one. 

_Caw!_

"Thank you!" 

_Caw! Caw!_

Yamaguchi's laugh floats across the courtyard.

_Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!_

"Oh yeah?" He asks.

 _Caw! Caw!_

"And then what happened?"

 _Caw!_

All of a sudden, the bird flutters up onto Yamaguchi's shoulder, lowering their chest and raising their wings in a defensive stance.

 _Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yamaguchi turns to see what he's yelling at and his face explodes with heat when his eyes meet with Tsukishima's golden ones. The look on Tsukki's face makes his chest feel tight from embarrassment and something else. He has a full blown grin and it looks like he's seconds away from breaking down into a fit of laughter. 

"Tsu-Tsukki!" He glances at the bird from the corner of his eye. "U-um, just how much of that did you see." _Not nearly enough._ Tsukishima thinks to himself. 

"Yamaguchi, were you just having a conversation with this bird?" The crow backs up against Yamaguchi's neck answering the question with another angry _Caw!_.

"I- uh-" He looks to the bird on his shoulder, then back at Tsukki.

"You know, he can't come to lunch with us right?" There is no meanness to his words. He just seems genuinely amused by the situation. Yamaguchi's heart beats a little louder in his chest at the softness in his eyes. He looks down at the bird once again.

"You hear that?" He asks the crow. They _caw_ angrily one last time at Tsukishima before nuzzling into Yamaguchi's neck in farewell and flying up back into their tree. Yamaguchi grins up at the tree as he stands.

"I'll have to bring something else for them on Monday." He says absentmindedly, before turning his attention back to Tsukishima with a grin, his cheeks pink from a mix of embarrassment and the cold weather.

"Ready to go, Tsukki?" Huffing a laugh, he smiles back at him, bewildered. 

"If you are." _Who even_ are _you, Yamaguchi Tadashi?_ They fall into step together as they walk down the pavement to the Cat's Cradle.

"I can't believe you made friends with a crow in the five minutes you were waiting for me outside.." Yamaguchi holds up the broken zipper and laughs.

"Animals are easy. It's people I have a hard time with." He says. Beneath the amusement in his voice, there is an underlying sadness there that Tsukishima doesn't expect. Still, _Yamaguchi_? Having a hard time making friends?

"I find that hard to believe." Tsukishima hadn't really meant to say the words out loud, but it's true. Bright, smiling Yamaguchi who studies the stars and draws the moon. Anyone who can make someone like him genuinely laugh with little to no effort couldn't possibly have a hard time making friends. It simply doesn't make any sense. 

The despondent look in Yamaguchi's eyes in response to his words sends a strange stabbing pain through his chest. 

How can someone like him even _think_ he's bad with people? Does he not notice how much even his _coworkers_ care about him? To the point where they would offer him a place to stay if he needs it? When he looks in the mirror, does he really see what everyone else sees? Or just some bastardized version of himself, poisoned by his own self image. What is it that makes Yamaguchi think that way, when all _Tsukishima_ can see is the amazing person who can befriend a bird just by sitting outside for a few minutes?

** * * * **

"Are you nervous about your _date_?" Kuroo asks leaning over the bar counter, leering at Tsukishima. It's Friday night and Akaashi had invited him out to a drink. Kuroo has a second job as a bartender just a few blocks away from the campus, so that's where they opted to go. 

Legally, Tsukishima still isn't yet old enough to drink, but he always enjoys Akaashi's company. And despite Kuroo offering to give him something on the sly, Tsukishima decides to stick with the ginger ale he ordered. Kuroo did put a couple cherries in his glass to make it feel a little more fancy though because "drinking plain ginger ale is a sin".

"Oooh! You have a date?!" Right. Bokuto is here too. 

"It isn't a date." He says, taking a sip of his drink, nudging the cherries around the bottom of the glass with his straw. 

"He's trying to befriend Yamaguchi, but he keeps saying things like 'they're only partners for the project' and things like that." Akaashi says.

"Oh, Yamaguchi?" He says, grinning. "He's a good guy, I like him!" Tsukishima smiles to himself, wondering what kind of face he would make if he'd heard that himself.

"What is _that_ face?" Bokuto says, leaning forward to get a closer look at the blond, eyes wide. 

"What face? This is my face." He says.

"Uh, I'm with Bokuto here," Kuroo says with a smirk. "That is not the trademark Tsukishima scowl that we've come to know and love." He glares at him.

"See?!" He grins and points at his face. "You only ever look at us with that glare! But when Bokuto said that Yamaguchi was a good guy, your face softened! Your face _never_ does that!" Tsukishima slaps the hand away from his face, annoyed.

"What is it about Yamaguchi that is so different from _us_? Huh?!" Bokuto says, accusingly.

Tsukishima gives them a condescending smirk.

"I don't think that you really want to know the answer to that."

"You don't." Akaashi says, smiling into his glass.

" _Akaashi! Don't betray me like this!_ " Bokuto cries.

"It isn't a betrayal, just a basic fact."

" _Akaaashiiii_ " He whines, draping himself over him. Akaashi just ignores him, continuing to sip his drink.

Kuroo's eyes bare into Tsukishima's face with an intense seriousness. He squirms beneath his gaze, getting more and more irritated at his staring continues.

"What?" He snaps at him. "What is it? Is there something on my face? Just say it!" Kuroo shakes his head.

"No. If you haven't realized it yet, then I'm not going to say anything. But when you do, just know that you can always come and talk to me."

Akaashi and Bokuto are too distracted by one another to have heard it but Tsukishima finds himself shaken by the authenticity in his words. It is very rare when he gets serious. So why now? Tsukishima stares warily but ultimately nods. 

"Hey, Kuroo! Can you help out over here for a minute?" A voice calls from the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, sure!" He calls back, before returning his attention to Tsukishima. "You don't have to think about it too hard. I'm sure it'll make sense soon enough." And then he just walks away. Leaving Tsukishima behind, confused.

** * * * **

Yamaguchi is _nervous_. He knows that there is no logical reason for him to be, but he is.

He's gone to places with Tsukishima before, so why does this feel so different? Well it _is_ a farther distance than they've gone before, but that's still no reason for this strange anxiety that has settled into his gut.

Maybe it all stems from the fact that he doesn't understand why Tsukishima wanted to take him to the planetarium in the first place. So far, when they would meet up with each other, it had been for lunch or project preparations, but the planetarium has absolutely nothing to do with their stats project.

 _Unless!_ Maybe Tsukishima wanted to give him an opportunity to learn something relevant to his field! That _must_ be it! Tsukki really is such a nice person! It's going to be really hard to let go of that when the project is over...

Yamaguchi physically shakes himself out of that mindset. _No._ Today he's going to enjoy himself with Tsukki. There's still another week before things return to how they were before and he's going to make the best of it while he can. 

"Come _on_ , Yamaguchi! You've been standing in front of your dresser for an _hour_! Just pick something already!" He levels a glare at Shiro. To his astonishment, he actually shuts up. After what happened on Wednesday night, he appears to have chilled out a bit. At least around Yamaguchi. If Shiro keeps this up, Yamaguchi thinks that maybe he can tolerate him a little longer while he looks for an apartment after all.. 

He returns his gaze to the open drawer full of his sweaters. Maybe he should just stick with something neutral.. Still, his eyes keep drifting off to that soft pale green sweater in the far corner. He bites his lip before ultimately grabbing an emerald green turtle neck instead. 

He puts it on along with a pair of black jeans, a navy blue scarf patterned with silver and gold stars, and his warm black coat. Ignoring the exasperated _finally_ coming from Shiro. He takes a look at his reflection in the mirror. He pulls on the bangs that fall in the middle of his forehead. His hair looks like it's getting a little long. Maybe he'll get it cut soon.

A ping comes from his phone which is sitting on top of his dresser. He unlocks it to read the notification.

**From: _t.Rex_** _18:30_

_I'm outside your dorm._

**From: _t.Rex_** _18:30_

_Is your roommate inside?_

**From: _Yamaguchi_** _18:31_

_Okay! I'll be out in a minute. ^.^_

**From: _Yamaguchi_** _18:31_

_Yes. -.-_

Yamaguchi double checks his pockets, making sure he has everything he needs before opening the door. Tsukishima is standing there, playing what looks like Sudoku on his phone. He's wearing a pale yellow turtle neck with a turquoise bubble jacket and black jeans. He looks like he could be a model for some fashion magazine..

"Sorry, Tsukki! I hope you didn't have to wait too long." Tsukishima locks his phone, looking up at Yamaguchi for the first time.

"I didn't. Ready to go?" Yamaguchi's face lights up and he grins.

"Yes!"

He's thought this before, but Yamaguchi is not an unattractive person. Not even in the slightest sense. You'd think that, by now, Tsukishima would have gotten used to the way he looks. But as he stands in front of his door, wearing a shade of green that brings out the hazel undertones in his eyes, Tsukishima's heart jumps in his chest. 

Maybe it's the fact that Yamaguchi is only ever seen wearing different shades of brown and gray. Almost like he's trying to match the colder weather and blend into the background. It isn't like he doesn't know how to dress himself decently. Just that he doesn't seem to use his clothing choices as a way to express himself like many are want to do. 

His outfit today, though, shows off more of his true character than usual, obviously catching Tsukishima off guard. He looks good. _Really_ good. Tsukishima swears that he can even see those silver and gold stars reflecting in his eyes.

"I didn't. Ready to go?" He really hopes that his inner monologue doesn't show on his face. 

Yamaguchi gives him a blazing grin.

"Yes!" 

"Here are your tickets! Enjoy the show!" 

"Thank you!" Yamaguchi says as the two of them make their way to the theater.

The room itself is _massive_. Even with over 200 available seats on platforms in a half circle, there is still so much floor space. But then when you look up, the massive dome ceiling is honestly a little intimidating. But judging by the look in Yamaguchi's eyes as they sit down in the red velvet reclining seats, he doesn't appear to find it intimidating in the slightest. 

"Are you excited?" Tsukishima asks, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

Yamaguchi meets his eyes with an absolutely dazzling grin. His pupils are huge and sparkly and Tsukishima swears that he can see those stars again. His heart thuds in his chest. _You stop that._ Maybe he should get that checked out by a doctor..

"Is it that obvious?" He asks, his voice sounding like it's bordering a laugh. Tsukishima tilts his head and smirks.

" _Obvious?_ Yamaguchi, you're practically vibrating right now. Actually, are you okay? You're not going to pass out on me are you?" Yamaguchi really does laugh then. Full and heartfelt. The kind of laugh that makes those around you want to laugh too.

"And miss _this_? I don't think so." 

"Haven't you ever been to something like this before, _Mr. Astronomy Major_?" Tsukishima nudges his arm with his elbow, playfully. Yamaguchi blushes. Is it possible for freckles to multiply?

"Well, actually only once. Kind of. When I was in Elementary school, my class took night trip where we went out to this field where they had a sort of Space Festival. There were these high-tech telescopes set up where we could look at planets and the moon and then in the middle of the field, there was a big inflatable dome. When we all went inside, it was dark and scary and it was so hot in there that it was hard to breathe. Some kids had to get out before they even started. I almost did too. But then the lights came on." 

Yamaguchi's eyes gaze up into the dome ceiling, staring off at a distant, fond memory.

"All around us, from this small projector in the middle of the dome, were thousands of stars and mapped out constellations, moving slowly across the dome like we were watching the night sky." He meets Tsukishima's eyes again with a smile.

"Now that I think about it, that might have been the start of it all. I think that I am where I am today because of that. So being here actually means a lot more to me than you know." Tsukishima wants to say something but he can't find a way to jump-start his brain into making words. He's too preoccupied with trying to understand what this unknown feeling is that so desperately wants to consume him. "Thank you. _Tsukki_." 

"Sure." Okay. Even _he_ knows that it's a lame response, but can you really blame him? Here he is, practically lying down next to the human embodiment of a star-shaped sequin, who just thanked him from the very bottom of his sparkly little heart. Literally _anything_ he says right now will be lackluster in comparison. He can't even imagine what kind of face he's making right now, but he's sure that it would be enough for Kuroo to collapse into a fit of laughter. _Damn you imaginary Kuroo.._

All of a sudden, the room goes pitch black and a soothing woman's voice comes from the speakers. A thankful distraction from the person next to him. 

" _Welcome to Space._ " Yamaguchi involuntarily gasps and Tsukishima has to force himself to keep his eyes forward on the pitch blackness ahead.

 _"Home to trillions and trillions of galaxies comprised of trillions and trillions of planets and stars."_

The dome is illuminated with billions of colors and lights from stars and galaxies alike. Suddenly, there is a warmth in his hand where Yamaguchi seems to have subconsciously taken hold of it. 

_"Our universe is always changing. Always expanding._

Stars and planets and comets move across the screen. It's absolutely the most beautiful and mesmerizing thing that Tsukishima has ever seen. 

That is, at least when it's all being reflected in Yamaguchi's eyes. 

There is no way that Tsukishima's heart is beating so loudly in his chest that he fears that Yamaguchi could hear it. There is no chance that he feels a strange tightness in his throat as Yamaguchi tightens his grip on Tsukishima's hand, grinning at the images that surround them and make them feel like they're suspended in space. Absolutely not. No way. Completely impossible and untrue in the slightest.

Still, no amount of denial can change the fact that he can't bring himself to move his eyes off of Yamaguchi for even a second. Then it hits him. Like a train barreling into a mountain. Or a bird into the windshield of a jet.

That's what it was. He found it. The thing that makes Yamaguchi so extraordinary. What holds Tsukishima's gaze against his will. What first made him interested in Yamaguchi as a person. The way that he looked up at the moon as he sketched it in the coffee shop. He wanted to know more. He wants to know what else can make Yamaguchi's eyes turn to galaxies and make Tsukishima want to connect the constellations in his freckles.

And yet he still can't find the right word for it. He feels _something_. Something _big_. But he can't seem to come up with the conclusion that his mind is trying so hard to find. 

_Maybe Akaashi can help..._

The lights in the room come back on, practically blinding him, shaking him out of.. _whatever the hell_ that _just was._

Yamaguchi meets his eyes for the first time since the show began, that grin still plastered to his face.

" _Tsukki! Wasn't that amazing?!_ " Through the agony and confusion that he currently finds himself in, a soft, small, involuntary smile creeps up to his lips.

"Yeah, it was." Translation: Actually I pretty much couldn't tell you a single thing about the show because I kept looking at you the whole time and now I'm feeling a lot of things at once and I'm confused and you're still holding my hand and for some reason it's really distracting but I kind of like it and my brain feels like it's going to explode.

"Do you want to go to the gift shop?" He asks, standing up. "Oh." He lets go of Tsukishima's hand, his cheeks burning. "Sorry about that I didn't even realize I was doing that.." Tsukishima stands up too, gathering his coat and gloves coolly.

"It's fine." _You can hold my hand if you want to._ "Gift shop you said?" He meets Yamaguchi's eyes again, walking past him with a smile. 

"Let's go." 

The gift shop is about a quarter of the size of the Planetarium itself. There are displays everywhere. One wall is covered in novelty T-shirts, Another has stuffed animals like a space whale and the token green alien. One stand has "moon rocks" along with little pouches to put little pieces of rock into. Obviously it wouldn't be authentic but kids won't know the difference. 

Another display has necklaces with your birthday and the moon on the day you were born. Those are actually really cool if Tsukishima's being honest, but he's never really been the type to wear necklaces. 

Tsukishima watches as Yamaguchi peruses the selection with a goofy grin on his face, almost forgetting to actually look at the items. The two of them are in there for maybe half an hour before Yamaguchi comes up to him holding a small paper bag with the planetarium's logo printed across the front. 

"Are you going to buy anything, Tsukki?" He asks. Tsukishima doesn't think he's stopped smiling once since they got here. 

"No, I'm good. What did you get?" 

"I'll show you while we eat." 

"Sure. So you're ready to leave then?" He nods with a level of excitement as he lifts the bag. What could he have gotten that makes him so happy like that?

They both agree that fast food is the way to go since they still have a train to catch to get home, so they find a nearby McDonald's. Once they have their food in hand, they take a seat in one of the booths. 

"Okay, close your eyes and put out your hand." Yamaguchi says raising the bag from the planetarium. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows with a half smile.

"Yamaguchi, is that really necessary?" He rolls his eyes. 

"Tsukki, just close them." He sighs but does so, putting his hand out. Something cold is set in the center of his palm. "Okay. Open them." 

In his hand is a key chain of a _T-Rex_ wearing a space helmet on the moon. He looks up to see Yamaguchi covering his mouth excitedly with the stupidest grin plastered in his face.

"Is this for me?" He asks, incredulously. Yamaguchi nods.

"I saw it and I couldn't resist!" He lets out something akin to a giggle. "It was just so perfect! You like dinosaurs and Your name is Tsukki!"

A warmth overflows from his chest and into his face. He can't look at Yamaguchi right now and he tries to cover his face with the back of his hand. Tsukishima is _positive_ that his face is beet red. Oh if Kuroo saw him now...

"Thank you, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima is a little distracted at the moment, but Yamaguchi finds himself in a similar position of embarrassment and redness. How was _he_ supposed to know that Tsukishima would make an expression like that? He really just wasn't prepared...

"You're welcome, Tsukki." 

The rest of their meal went on without a hitch. They made it to their train on time, and now the two of them are walking through The Hole, on their way to drop Yamaguchi off at his dorm.

"Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!" Hinata's obnoxious voice yells from the corner of the room with the TV and game system. Kenma and Kageyama are sitting beside him on the sectional couch but he runs over to the two of them. 

"I didn't know that you two know each other!" Yamaguchi smiles at Hinata.

"Yeah, we've only recently gotten acquainted with each other through class." Hinata thinks for a moment.

"That's actually kind of weird considering-"

"Shouyo, come back and pick your character." Kenma says. 

"Okay!" He calls back. "I'll talk to you guys later then!" And just like that, their interaction with Hinata is over. 

"You don't have to.." Tsukishima says after him. _What was he going to say just now? Considering what?_

Yamaguchi chuckles at the retreating form. 

"I can never keep up with him." He says, lightly. Tsukishima shakes his head as they continue to walk to the elevators.

Eventually, they make it to his room on the third floor, stopping outside the door.

"Tonight was really fun! Thank you so much!" Yamaguchi's grin lights up the hall. 

"It was." Tsukishima smiles. "Just let me know if you want to go again sometime." 

"I will!" For a minute, they both just stand there, neither of them saying anything, even though something hanging heavy in the air between them feels like there is more that they want to say. But for some reason nothing comes out. Tsukishima is the one who finally breaks through the silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow at three to work on the project at the library?" He says. _Damn it. That's not what I wanted to say._

"Sure!" He grins. Tsukishima nods.

"See you later then, Yamaguchi." Then he starts walking back down the hall to the elevators maybe a little faster than intended. 

"Bye, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls.

Tsukishima arrives at the elevators, promptly planting his forehead against the wall in between the two, simultaneously pressing the button to go up.

"What the hell _was_ that?" He tugs his phone from his pocket and calls Akaashi. It rings a few times before it cuts off mid-ring.

"He _declined_ my call?" Akaashi has never declined a call from Tsukishima. He walks into the elevator and tries again. This time, though, it connects.

 _"Hello?"_ Akaashi says, sounding out of breath.

"Hey, it's Tsukishima. Are you alright to talk right now?"

 _"Y-yes. What do you need?"_ Tsukishima hesitates to continue but ultimately does. 

"I just dropped off Yamaguchi at his dorm after we left the planetarium, and I need to hash some things out that don't make any sense to me." There is a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, warily.

 _"Yeah. Sorry. Something about Yamaguchi?"_ Then there is a whisper that sounds pretty close to, _"Bokuto, stop it!"_

"Uh.. Yeah. I can just talk to you tomorrow." He's about to hang up the phone when his voice comes out stronger and more sure.

 _"No, really. Tsukishima, you're fine. You wouldn't have called about it if it wasn't seriously bothering you. Why don't you come over for a bit?"_ There is a distant exasperated groan followed by a soft slap.

"Are.. You sure..?"

_"Positive. It's the room just to the right of Yamaguchi's._

"Okay then.. See you soon."

He takes the elevator back down from the seventh floor back to the third. Eventually, he makes his way to Bokuto and Akaashi's room and knocks. 

It's Bokuto who answers, leaning up against the door frame seductively, with a smirk that could rival Kuroo's. _Not wearing any pants._ Thankfully he has boxers on. Unfortunately, those boxers have a huge horned owl across the front. _How the hell is Akaashi dating this guy?!_

"Oh, well isn't _this_ a pleasant surprise?" He takes Tsukishima's hand in his, leaning forward like he's going to kiss it. "Good evening, _Tsukki_. Come here often?" He tears his hand away before it's too late.

Suddenly he is being pulled back into the room by the collar of his shirt by a mildly irritated Akaashi.

"Bokuto, I told you to put on some pants before he got here!"

"Aw! Come on, Akaashi! You're no fun!" He whines. Akaashi levels a fierce glare at him that makes him flinch. He turns around to face Tsukishima again with a sigh.

"Come on in. Sorry he's such an idiot." Tsukishima shrugs.

"Honestly, I'm used to it." Akaashi lets out a small laugh, stepping aside to let him through.

"Yeah, I am too." The door shuts gently behind them and Tsukishima gets his first good look at their shared space. On their walls are tons of framed photos of the two of them over the years between all the owl paraphernalia, and both of their desks have classwork and books strewn across them; Akaashi's albeit more organized than Bokuto's. There is also a cheesy little welcome mat in front of the door with two owls on it and the words, _"Welcome to our Nest"_ written in cursive. 

"You can go ahead and take a seat on my bed. And you can just ignore..." There is a pointed look at Bokuto who is currently laying on his own bed in the fetal position, crying and holding a pair of pants to his chest. In this position, Tsukishima can now see the back side of the boxers which say in block letters across his ass, **"Hoo's your daddy?"** " _Him_." 

There is an amused lilt in his voice as he rolls his eyes and takes a seat on Bokuto's bed, gently patting his shoulder. 

Tsukishima leaves his shoes at the door before taking a seat on the bed as instructed. 

"So what happened with Yamaguchi?" Akaashi asks. Bokuto instantly perks up, throwing the pants to the side as he shoots up into a sitting position.

" _Oh, right!_ You went on your date with Yamaguchi tonight!" Tsukishima grabs a pillow from Akaashi's bed.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." Akaashi replies, leaning to the side to dodge the pillow that has been lobbed at Bokuto's face. Unfortunately, his reflexes are too fast and he catches it, setting it down in his lap, covering those god-forsaken boxers. Tsukishima fears that he'll be seeing that horned owl in his dreams. Right there next to Yamaguchi as he gave him the key chain. Well, the latter part wouldn't be so bad to dream about. 

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Not a date! Just a _really_ roundabout way to this thing called _'Friendship'_." Bokuto makes a show of rolling his eyes while putting air quotes around the word _friendship_

"I mean, isn't friendship supposed to be a thing that happens _naturally_? Why do you even feel the need to go so far out of your way to prove to him that you're friends? Haven't you been glued at the hip since you met? Seriously! I don't really get how Yamaguchi could think that you _aren't_ friends. You already want to be around him more than _me_! And I'm one of your _best_ friends!" Amidst his ramblings, the two of them just end up staring at him, processing what he's been saying.

"Well, not better than Akaashi. _Ha!_ As if there is _anyone_ better than Akaashi. What? Why are you both looking at me like that?" 

"I.. Hadn't really thought of it like that." Akaashi touches his chin, contemplatively before shaking his head. "No, it should be fine." He meets Tsukishima's eyes once again. "What did you two end up doing, anyway?" Tsukishima crosses his legs on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"I picked him up at his dorm, then we went to the planetarium," He tries not to ruminate on that more than he needs to at the moment. "And he bought me _this_ at the gift shop."

Tsukishima pulls the key chain from his pocket, hoping that his face doesn't give away how much he actually likes it. Bokuto leans forward, peering at the little space dinosaur, nodding as if something in his mind has been confirmed.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes, I see. He seems to know you pretty well already." He says with a confident smirk. Clearing his throat, Tsukishima puts the key chain safely back in his pocket. 

"And then we ate dinner and I took him back to his dorm." Bokuto and Akaashi share a glance before Bokuto bursts out in laughter.

"Tsukki, that sounds a _lot_ like a date to me!" Tsukishima buries his face in his hands, pushing his glasses up on his face. 

"But that wasn't my intention at all!" Recognizing the panic, Akaashi stands up from his spot next to Bokuto and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on. Look at me for a moment." He says. Tsukishima shakes his head and he sighs. "It doesn't count as a date unless both parties involved agree that it is and communicate it as such. Even more so if there is no romantic or sexual attraction between them." 

Tsukishima slowly peaks over his hands, glaring through a poorly concealed blush.

"Right. That. _Romantic attraction_." He struggles to get his next words out. "How.. would I know? If I have those?" Akaashi's eyes go wide and there is a happy gasp from Bokuto across the room. 

" _You think you might have a crush on Yamaguchi?!_ " He yells.

"First of all, it was a _hypothetical_ question! And second of all, _Shut the hell up, Bokuto!_ He lives right next door and you already said that the walls are thin!" Both Bokuto and Akaashi are caught off guard by his outburst. Actually, even Tsukishima, himself, is caught off guard..

He falls back on the bed, covering his burning face with the back of his wrist, his glasses getting pushed up almost off the top of his head. 

" _Tch!_ It's just- I'm so _confused_ right now and I can't seem to place a word on all of these weird things I'm feeling." Bokuto looks like he wants to say something as he shifts in his place on the bed, but Tsukishima pushes through. "How do you even _know_ if you're starting to develop feelings for someone? Which is, might I add, _completely absurd_ considering the fact that I've only even been friends with him for a _week_ , and he's such an adorable _idiot_ that he doesn't even consider us _that_." 

"Sorry for teasing you so much. I just got excited and I didn't realize how much you are actually struggling with this." Bokuto says. Even his hair looks deflated as he apologizes. Tsukishima sighs.

"It's fine. I know you don't mean anything by it. I hate losing my cool like that so I guess I'm sorry too." Akaashi smiles at the two of them. 

"Tsukishima," He says. Tsukki hums a response, suddenly too drained to reply properly. "When you see him smile, what would you say he looks like?" He lets his mind take him back to the planetarium and a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. 

"... _Sparkly._ "

"We _are_ talking about the same Yamaguchi right?" Tsukishima sits up to level a glare at Bokuto. 

"Okay, _Bokuto_. Then how does _Akaashi_ look to you?" Tears well up in Bokuto's eyes as he looks at the person in question.

" _Beautiful._ " Akaashi rolls his eyes but no one can deny the love in his smile.

"And do your eyes seem to follow him wherever you to go? Like you could easily pinpoint him in a crowd?"

"I mean, yeah, but that still doesn't make me think to myself, _Wow. He looks really cute right now. Maybe I should try to kiss this guy I just met!_ " Tsukishima stops abruptly.

Wait. _Does_ he want to kiss Yamaguchi? He hadn't even thought of that before now. 

For a moment, he chooses to entertain the notion. What if tonight really _had_ been a date?

What if, when Yamaguchi was holding onto his hand, Tsukishima had laced his fingers with his? How would he have reacted? What if Yamaguchi had looked only at him with those eyes full of galaxies? If Tsukishima had used his free hand to bring his face closer and-

 _Holy shit he wants to kiss Yamaguchi..._

"Oi. Tsukishima. Tsukki~?" Bokuto has a hand waving in front of his face. "Maybe he left his soul at the planetarium. _Earth to Tsukki~_ "

His eyes blink and Akaashi pushes Bokuto away, looking into his eyes, concerned.

"Are you alright? You just blue-screened for a while." 

"But.. I can't have romantic feelings for someone I just met. It just feels too easy. I've never felt anything like this before so why _now_?" He groans, burying his face in his hands yet again, mumbling to himself. "Chemistry, Statistics, _Calculus_. I can comprehend academics as easy as counting to 3. Why is _this_ so difficult?"

Bokuto pats him on the back.

"Relax. You're perfectly fine. Whether it's just a crush, or falling in love with someone, everyone has their own unique experiences for that type of thing. There is no right or wrong. If you are attracted to him, then that is just how it is. Take Keiji and _me_ for instance. We fell for each other pretty much at first sight, now look at us, _four years later_!" He wraps an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and plants a kiss on his temple.

He quickly pushes aside the image of doing the same to Yamaguchi.

"He's right. Well. Except that I _definitely_ struggled with my feelings for him for a while there. Bokuto, I love you, but you can be a real handful." Bokuto grins.

"You know it, babe." Akaashi nudges his elbow into his side, playfully.

"But, Tsukishima," Akaashi continues, "I think that you should honestly talk to Kuroo about this. He and Kenma are in a great relationship now, but I think that his situation is the most similar to the one you find yourself in." 

_"If you haven't realized it yet, then I'm not going to say anything. But when you do, just know that you can always come and talk to me."_ Kuroo's words from the night before, echo in his mind.

So that's what he had meant by that.. Kuroo had somehow figured out how Tsukishima felt about Yamaguchi before he was even self-aware. That also explains the weird seriousness too. 

"Yeah.. I think you're right. He actually hinted toward something similar last night." Akaashi gives him a small smile.

"Well, you can save that conversation for tomorrow. Don't over-think this too much in the meantime, though. Everything you feel is normal, and there will be plenty of time for you to figure it out later. So just relax. You'll be fine."

He still finds himself to be mildly skeptical about the situation, but he does agree that talking to Kuroo might help put some other things in perspective. 

When Tsukishima finally makes it back to his own dorm, thankfully, Kageyama isn't there. Likely still down in The Hole with Hinata and Kenma. The first thing he does to get ready for bed is take the key chain from his pocket, and set it on his night stand. 

How did Yamaguchi even find it? Tsukishima had looked at pretty much all of the same stands as he did, and he hadn't seen anything like that. Not that he was really looking for something for himself in the first place. Actually, speaking of which, did Yamaguchi only get something for Tsukishima and not himself? He freezes, practically falling into his bed, feeling that stupid heat in his chest as he stares up at the ceiling.

Why? Why did he find something only for him if he doesn't even believe that they're friends? 

Tsukishima picks up the key chain, looking at it in the dark. Then he stops, a sense of childish excitement taking over. _It glows in the dark too?!_ Tsukishima can;t hold back the ridiculous laugh that bubbles up from his chest. He covers his face with one hand, dropping the one holding the key chain to his chest. Grinning like an idiot. 

"I'm so screwed." Great. He's only been aware of his feelings for ten minutes and he's already this pathetic. Stupid Yamaguchi and his cute freckles. Stupid emotions.

He has a hard time actually getting to sleep after that, wondering how he's going to face Yamaguchi tomorrow afternoon. When his consciousness does finally succumb to sleep, he finds himself dreaming of Freckles and Constellations. And a cursed owl whispering,

_"Hoo's your daddy?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a fun chapter to write! XD You have no idea just how close I was to giving this chapter the title "Hoo's your daddy?" But I decided that the over all theme of it really just fit best with Dodie's song lyrics.


	5. Treacherous be the Rainbow Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And finally, this is the living room." He says taking a seat in the middle of the sofa. "You are more than welcome to watch _Netflix_. I highly recommend _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_. 10/10. But since you really like space, and stars and stuff, I think that you might like _Voltron_. But don't watch the last couple of seasons. Well, definitely not the last one, at least." Suga looks at him with wide and urgent eyes. 
> 
> "Take my word for it. You will only be disappointed." 
> 
> "I'll keep that in mind." He says, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost _too_ easy to write. Maybe I'm just excited!

As soon as Tsukishima disappears down the hall, Yamaguchi turns back to his door with a sigh and unlocks it.

"Shiro, I'm back from the-" _Oh god not again._

He immediately walks right back out the door, staring for a second before he can jump start his brain. Thankfully, his hands move without conscious instruction from his brain.

On the second ring, Suga picks up.

_"Oh, hey, Yamaguchi! It's rare for you to call. What's up?"_

"Hi, Suga." He sounds like he's telling his mom that he just got drink at a party and needs to be picked up. "I'm really sorry about this, but my room is currently... _Unavailable_ at the moment. Do you think I can stay over tonight?"

There is an audible groan from Suga and for a moment, Yamaguchi is worried that he had upset him.

"I'm so-"

_"No. Don't you dare apologize. You're fine. Shiro can walk into traffic for all I care. Wait for me in The Hole. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for the trouble."

_"Yamaguchi, if you apologize again when I get there, I'm going to hit you."_

"Ah. Okay."

When Yamaguchi goes down to the basement level, he finds Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama still sitting and playing. He finds himself gravitating to the recliner in the corner like usual.

"Hey, Yamaguchi! You're back!" He stops in his tracks as Hinata waves him over. He takes one more glance at the recliner, before ultimately making his way over to the three of them. "No Tsukishima this time?" He grins. "I thought you were going back to your dorm. 

Kenma looks at Yamaguchi's face, studying it. 

"It's your roommate again isn't it." Yamaguchi sighs.

"Yeah. How did you know?" A small smile plays at the blond's lips.

"Kuroo and I are friends with Bokuto and Akaashi. It's a well known fact that he's the worst." He nods, solemnly.

"Wait, what's wrong with your roommate?" Hinata asks. Yamaguchi groans. 

"Let's just say that he's _lonely_ and leave it at that. Like I understand loneliness, but he really takes it way too far."

"He also has zero regard for Yamaguchi's comfort so he gets screwed over all the time." Kenma adds. Hinata tilts his head to the side. Yamaguchi is briefly reminded of his crow friend.

"How do you take loneliness too far?" Kageyama chokes on his milk. Kenma suppresses a laugh.

"Ah- Um.. I don't really.." Yamaguchi stumbles through his words, unable to make a complete sentence on the issue.

"He's saying that he keeps bringing home _visitors_." Kenma tries. Hinata blinks innocently before his face adopts this sort of _Eureka!_ expression.

" _Oh!_ Like for sleep overs and stuff like that." Yamaguchi and Kenma can't help but laugh.

" _Yeah, something like that._ " Yamaguchi says behind his hand. Hinata peers his eyes at the three of them. 

"I feel like I'm still missing something here.." He says, skeptically. Kenma puts a hand on his shoulder, eyeing Kageyama with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Shoyo. I'm sure that Kageyama can explain it later in great detail." Yamaguchi snickers as Kageyama flushes. 

"But.. I still don't get it.." Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

"Don't worry about it. Point is, I need to find a roommate and move out as soon as possible once midterms are over." Kenma nods.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll see if our apartment complex has any listings if you'd like." Kenma says fiddling around with the settings on the Wii.

"Really?!" Yamaguchi grins. "I would appreciate that, thank you!" Kenma nods.

"Sure." He leans forward and picks up the fourth Wii remote, holding it out to him without looking. "We're playing Mario Kart. Wanna join?" Yamaguchi accepts the controller.

"Sure! I've never played before, though, so can you explain it to me?" Kenma nods.

"This is how you go. You have to hold it down the whole time. To turn, you have to turn the actual remote, and this button his how you activate the power-ups, which are the light-colored rainbow cubes that you'll see."

The first round goes by relatively easy and by the third race, Yamaguchi has gotten the hang of things. He comes in very close second place, almost beating Kenma who had let down his guard, assuming that there was no way that a new player could beat him. Of course this had triggered his natural competitive behavior. So in order to exact his revenge, he knew exactly what to do. 

" _Rainbow Road?!_ " Hinata says, looking at Kenma in shock. "You can't be serious. Yamaguchi has only played three races _ever_." 

"He's been doing really well so I think he can handle it." The glint in his eyes betray his words but Yamaguchi doesn't notice. He just smiles.

"I'm sure it will be fine. How hard could it be?" Hinata and Kageyama look at each other. Kenma can be really savage when he wants to. It's no wonder he works so well with Kuroo.

"Woah! It has a _space theme?!_ " The glint in his eye is vicious.

Yamaguchi's excitement only lasts for approximately five seconds into the first lap. 

" _Whaa?!_ How did I already fall off?!" He says. Kenma smirks as he drives through with practiced ease.

" _Kenma I swear you're actually Satan!_ " Yamaguchi cries as he falls of the edge for the fifth time. "Why is this level so hard?! _Space has betrayed me!!_ " The others are concentrating too hard to notice the cheeky grin on Kenma's face as he throws back a fucking banana.

"It's a serious game. I play to win."

" _Ah!_ Kageyama, did you just throw a shell at me?!" Hinata yells. Kageyama chuckles. 

"Who left this banana here!?" Yamaguchi yells. "This is _clearly_ sabotage!"

"Um.." 

Sugawara walks in, staring in shock at the visage of an angry Yamaguchi in front of him.

" _AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_ " Kenma lets out an inhuman scream.

"Ha-Ha! Take _that_ , Kenma!" Yamaguchi yells triumphantly.

" _Did you just Blue-Shell me?!_ " Kenma drops to 10th place. " _You'll pay for that, Yamaguchi Tadashi!_ "

Sugawara blinks at the intense scene in front of him, but ultimately takes a seat next to Yamaguchi to see how the whole thing plays out.

"Who is who?" He asks.

"Yamaguchi is Yoshi, Shoyo is Waluigi, Kenma is Princess Peach, and I'm Toad." Kageyama says tonelessly, concentrating on the screen hard enough that he's sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Rainbow Road huh?" 

"Yeah, Kenma decided that he hates me." Yamaguchi says.

Sugawara can't help but grin at the four of them. It's very rare for Yamaguchi to just let loose and forget his surroundings like this.

Soon enough, the race ends with Kenma in first place, Kageyama in second, Hinata in close third, and then Yamaguchi all the way down in twelfth.

"Looks like I won again." Kenma says with an evil little smirk directed at Yamaguchi.

" _Damn you, Kozume Kenma._ Yamaguchi says burying his face in his hands.

Hinata scrubs his hands through his hair vigorously with a frustrated groan.

"AArgh! I can't believe that I lost to Kageyama _again_!" Kageyama smirks at him. 

"That makes it a total of 514 wins for me, and 513 for you. Better catch up soon, Shoyo or else you'll never be a match for me." Hinata groans.

"Well it looks like you're all having fun." Sugawara says. Yamaguchi jumps so high that he almost launches himself off of the couch. 

" _Suga?!_ When did you get here?!" Suga raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"I've been sitting next to you for a while now. You even spoke to me." Yamaguchi laughs.

"Really? I didn't even realize! Sorry, I guess I was more into it than I thought." _I'd say._

"Don't worry about it. You seemed to enjoy yourself. So are you ready to go? Or do you want to try to exact your revenge on Kenma?" Kenma's lips quirk up in a small smile.

"I won't lose next time either, but we can always plan a rematch for another day." He says. "Here, I'll give you my number. This way I can also give you updates on an apartment if I hear anything." 

"Thank you!" With a grin, Yamaguchi pulls out his phone so they can trade for a moment.

"No problem." He says, returning the smile with a smaller version. "And maybe we can invite Tsukishima and Kuro next time too." 

"That would be great!" Suga wonders if Yamaguchi realizes how much he lights up when Tsukishima is involved. 

The five of them say their goodbyes and Suga leads Yamaguchi out of The Hole and to his car.

The moment that Yamaguchi walks into the door, the very first thing that he notices is the smell of coffee. 

"Suga, it's almost eleven. Why are you making coffee this late?" He gives him a smile.

"Actually, that would be Daichi's fault." He chuckles. "He _really_ likes drip coffee, and so we have it all the time. The last time it was actually made was a few hours ago. What you smell now is due to the sheer amount of coffee beans we have in the house. I don't have a problem with it though but you would be shocked at how many types of coffee beans there are in the world. We could honestly open our own shop with what we have if we really wanted to."

They remove their shoes at the front door.

"I think that if you opened your own shop that would be really cool." Yamaguchi says. Suga thinks for a moment.

"Hm.. Maybe. I could talk to Daichi about it, but if it stays a little joke between us, I wouldn't mind that so much either." He grins. "Now come on in, I'll give you the grand tour."

"This is the kitchen." The smell of coffee is even stronger in here. "Here is one section of the coffee collection," He says, opening the cabinet above the toaster. The whole thing is filled with only coffee beans. Yamaguchi didn't know if he believed just how much they had, but now...

"Wait. Did you say _part_ of it?" Suga puts up a finger before walking over to the cupboard. Half of the four shelves were filled with coffee. The other two hold cereal, bread, rice, and other non refrigerated food stuffs. 

"Yeah, I know that it's a lot." He laughs. "I've told him that he can't add anymore to the collection until he uses what we have but when he finds one that he doesn't have that seems interesting, he gets it. We don't have fights about it or anything, I just wonder if there is such thing as a legal limit to how much coffee can be in a single house at one time." He grins.

"I don't think there is, but you really could have a shop with this. I didn't expect to see _this much_. Suga nods.

"It certainly catches me off guard sometimes when I wake up in the morning and can't find the pop-tarts because they're somehow trapped behind another bag of beans." He sighs but there is no negative energy behind it. 

"Anyway, you are welcome to virtually anything in the kitchen except for the chocolates in the freezer. They are laced with alcohol and are far more potent than you think." He laughs.

"When Daichi brought them home for me, Nishinoya and Asahi came over for dinner and let's just say that we had a very interesting drunken game of strip poker after that. Since then, there is a bow on the box made from caution tape." Yamaguchi chuckles, somehow curious about just how interesting a game of strip poker can get but he chooses not to venture too far in that mind set. 

"And if you feel weird about helping yourself to the food or drinks, then just go ahead and ask me. The answer will, of course, be yes, but if it makes you feel better, then that's fine." Judging by Yamaguchi's soft sigh of relief, it's safe for Suga to assume that Yamaguchi appreciates the inclusion of that last part.

They walk out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

"This door is the bathroom, This one is Daichi's and my bedroom, and then this one is the "Guest Room". Technically it is my bedroom, but I haven't slept in there since Daichi forgot our anniversary two years ago." He laughs but it's strained. Yamaguchi gets the feeling that Daichi, since then, has not, and will never again, forget their anniversary.

"When you're ready for bed, I have a pair of pajamas and spare clothes to borrow tomorrow set out on the bed along with extra pillows and blankets if you need them. And if you need to, feel free to use the shower before bed too." Yamaguchi nods.

"And finally, this is the living room." He says taking a seat in the middle of the sofa. "You are more than welcome to watch _Netflix_. I highly recommend _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_. 10/10. But since you really like space, and stars and stuff, I think that you might like _Voltron_. But don't watch the last couple of seasons. Well, definitely not the last one, at least." Suga looks at him with wide and urgent eyes. 

"Take my word for it. You will only be disappointed." 

"I'll keep that in mind." He says, amused. Yamaguchi walks over to the framed pictures that are hanging on the walls. Most are just of the two of them, together and smiling. Some with Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya. 

There is one picture in particular on the wall that catches his attention. It's a wedding photo where the five of them were the groomsmen, all wearing gray tuxes, standing behind Ukai, the owner of The Crow's Nest, who is wearing a white tuxedo. He's kissing another man who looks extremely familiar in a matching tux. Wait. Who is- Realization hits. Of course he's familiar!

"Is that Takeda-Sensei?" He asks, not even attempting to hide the shock in his voice. Suga crosses his legs on the couch and grins.

"Oh, you know him?" 

"Yeah, he's Tsukki's and my Statistics teacher. He's the one who partnered us up. I didn't know he was married!" 

"Oh, really? Small world. Still, I suppose it isn't exactly something that he brings up regularly in class. But yeah, he and Ukai got married in August." He chuckles to himself. "That was a really good day."

Yamaguchi grins looking at the picture.

"They look so happy together." He says quietly. Not necessarily _to_ Suga.

"Yeah." Suga's smile gets really soft and Yamaguchi wonders if he would like to marry Daichi like this one day. If he does, he could already imagine just how quickly Daichi would get the ring if he knew that was the case. If they really did get married though, would Yamaguchi be invited? He hopes so. 

"So," Suga says as Yamaguchi takes a seat on the couch to the left of Suga. "Daichi is going to be home in about half an hour, and he's already filled in on the situation."

"Thank you again for all of this. I really appreciate it." Yamaguchi says. Sugawara slaps him hard on the back with a goofy grin, causing him to pitch forward.

"No problem! You're welcome here anytime. Whether Shiro is being an ass or not." 

"Now that's out of the way," Suga rests his elbows on his knees, holding his chin in his hands smirking at him. "Now you can tell me why you're so dressed up tonight." A light glints in his eyes and he gasps. "Wait. Don't tell me you actually went on a date with Tsukishima?!"

Palm, meet Face.

"First of all, _no_." He ignores the blatant disappointment. "But I _was_ out with Tsukki tonight. Don't give me that look, I already said that it wasn't a date." Suga rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. So what did you guys do on your _"Not Date"_?" He also chooses to ignore the sarcasm that drips from his voice like molasses. 

"He took me to the planetarium." Now it was Suga's turn to put his palm to his forehead. 

"Okay. So let me get this straight. Your _completely platonic friend_ took you to the planetarium."

"Not my friend, just my project partner." Sugawara groans.

"Fine. So you went to the planetarium with your _completely platonic not-even friend._ Which is a place specifically chosen in order to make you happy, and you can still sit here and tell me that it was _not_ a date?"

"I don't appreciate the implication that you are trying to insist that it _was_ a date, but yes. Exactly."

The front door opens and Daichi walks in, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door.

"Koushi, I'm home!" He announces, toeing off his shoes. Daichi walks farther into the house to see the two of them sitting on the couch in the living room. He smiles, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Sugawara's lips. 

"Welcome home." Yamaguchi enjoys watching Suga's expression melt from disbelief and outrage to completely soft and lovestruck in two seconds flat. Daichi looks at Yamaguchi.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to kiss you hello." Yamaguchi laughs.

"And I thank you for that." Daichi sets down his bag on the dining room table before plopping himself down on the right side of the couch next to Suga. As if on instinct, Suga leans back into his chest as Daichi wraps his arm around his shoulder. Yamaguchi finds himself feeling mildly lonely and maybe a little jealous, seeing them so content in their shared space. 

He smiles at the two of them, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms tight around them to get some semblance of human affection. He hopes that they don't notice the change in his body language.

"So what were you two talking about before I walked in?" Daichi asks. _Safe._

"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's _'outing'_ to the planetarium tonight." Suga winks at Daichi on the word 'outing'. Yamaguchi leans forward to back hand his arm.

"Suga keeps insisting that it was a date." Daichi hums, thinking for a moment.

"Would you have hated it if it was?" Yamaguchi's face turns crimson and he hugs his knees tighter to his chest. Well, that answer was easy.

"W-well, _no._ I wouldn't hate it.. But Tsukki and I aren't even friends. I can't just go on a date with someone who might not even like me to _that_ extent." He tries to cover up the flash of pain he feels.

"Did Tsukishima say something like that to you?!" Daichi asks, outraged.

"No! Of course he wouldn't say out loud. But that's just how it is. Don't worry though, I'm used to it, I promise." He says, waving his hands in front of himself trying to reassure them that he wasn't about to have an emotional meltdown. Even if his own words felt like a noose..

Suga and Daichi exchange a look. That.. doesn't sound right at all..

They have seen Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together a lot for the past couple weeks, and there was never a single instance that they thought that Tsukishima didn't like having Yamaguchi around. Which means that whatever is going on between them that makes him think like this, is entirely in Yamaguchi's head. 

It isn't like they hadn't expected that would be the case. It's just that they really hadn't realized just how little faith he has. In both himself and in Tsukishima.

Wait. If that's what he thinks that Tsukishima feels, then what does he think about them?

"Yamaguchi," Suga says. "You know that we're your friends right?" His eyes go wide, darting between the two of them.

"We- We _are_?!" Tears fill up both of their eyes. _"Ah! Wait did I say something wrong?!"_

"So you really didn't realize it?" Suga asks quietly. Daichi leans forward.

"What did you think we were?" There is no harshness in his voice. They just want to understand his mindset and see if they can help him. He can't look at their eyes so he stares at his hands, tangling his fingers together anxiously.

"I thought that.. You were just helping me because it would cause problems if Shiro indirectly caused inconveniences with the quality of my work.." 

Sugawara pulls out of Daichi's arms, pulling Yamaguchi into a firm hug. He freezes at the sudden contact.

"Isn't that really lonely?" Suga whispers through his tears. Daichi puts a hand on the middle of Suga's back.

Yamaguchi's chest feels tight. Tears fill his own eyes, falling onto the backs of his hands. For a moment he can only look at the way the tear drops land before his arms move of their own accord to reciprocate the hug.

"Yeah.. It is." Sugawara's arms hold tighter.

"Well no matter what you thought, now you know that we _are_ friends." Daichi says. Yamaguchi feels Suga nod.

"And don't forget that. We care about you, Yamaguchi. So don't go off and be lonely on your own. There is only so much that a single person can handle themselves. You can share that burden with us."

A shudder wracks through him and he tries to keep quiet as best as possible as he is just sobs into Suga's shoulder. Daichi sets his hand on Yamaguchi's head. 

"You should have a little more faith in yourself, Yamaguchi." He rustles his hair. "There are so many people that care about you just for being yourself." 

Soon enough, the tears stop and the three of them watch _She-Ra_ for a couple hours before ultimately choosing to sleep over binge watching the entire first season. _Just barely.._ Yamaguchi decides in that moment that he really needs to get his own _Netflix_ account after he moves out of the dorm.

Eventually, the house is completely dark as they all settle in to sleep.

Daichi lays down in the bed first while Suga changes into his sleep shirt, an old one that he stole from Daichi in their first year of dating.

"Are you worried about him?" Daichi asks as Suga as he climbs in next to him, tucking his head beneath his chin and draping his arm over his bare chest.

"No, he knows where the bathroom is and we left a light on in the kitchen if he needs anything." Daichi chuckles. 

"You _know_ that's not what I meant." Suga sighs, tracing shapes into his chest.

"A little bit. He knows that _we_ care about him, now, but I feel like Tsukishima is a different story." Daichi hums. "It feels like he doesn't want to let himself get his hopes up about him."

Daichi's chest rumbles with a chuckle.

"What? Is there something funny?" Daichi kisses the top of his head.

"I was just thinking that it sounds familiar." Suga smiles and moves to place a kiss on Daichi's lips, holding his touch there. 

"Well if it's anything like it was with the two of us, I think I might lose the bet after all." Daichi laughs heartily. 

"I think that as long as neither of them think that the other is dating someone else, I think they should be okay." Daichi holds Suga closer, peppering his face with kisses until Suga is giggling in his arms.

"I love you, Koushi." He says kissing his lips again. Sugawara smiles into it.

"I love you too." 

Yamaguchi pulls the covers up to his chin, smiling softly at the warmth in his chest.

_Friends. I have friends._

** * * * **

Tsukishima knocks on Kuroo's door at ten on Sunday morning. It takes a moment but the door opens, revealing a more than half asleep Kuroo. His bed head somehow worse than normal as he squints in the morning light. He visibly shivers in the cold air seeing as he's currently in a t-shirt and shorts and It's only 48 degrees outside.

"Tsukishima? What are you doing here?" He asks groggily, trying to wrap his arms around himself. Tsukishima pushes a cup of coffee into his hand and he relishes in the warmth of it.

"I need to talk to you." He looks at him confused.

"Talk to me? What could you possibly need to talk about at ten on a Sunday- _Oh_." The realization of what he means wakes him up faster than any cup of coffee. 

"Got it. Yeah. Come inside. It's fucking _freezing_ out here." Kuroo walks back into the house which is a pleasant thirty or so degrees warmer. Tsukishima follows closely behind, removing his coat and shoes as soon as the door is shut behind him, draping the coat over the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"Kenma is still asleep, so we should do our best to keep it down." Kuroo yawns. "We can talk in the living room."

The two of them get situated on the couch and Kuroo takes a sip from the coffee. Tsukishima knows how he likes it by now so he isn't surprised when he tastes the caramel.

" _You_ know, that _I_ know what it is that you're going to say, but I'll wait for you say it first." Tsukishima nods.

"I think that I have feelings for Yamaguchi." Kuroo blinks.

"Wow. You just came right out with it huh? To be honest, I thought that it would be harder to get you to admit it." Tsukishima leans back in his spot.

"Well, I am honestly really confused about a lot of things, which is why I'm here, but Akaashi and Bokuto definitely helped me realize it last night."

"So they already know then?" Tsukishima catches the twinge of disappointment that he wasn't the first person that he had gone to.

"At the planetarium I was feeling a lot of things all at once and after I dropped off Yamaguchi at his dorm, I called Akaashi. He told me to just come over to their dorm and that's where I realized what the things I've been feeling meant." He plants his face in his hands and groans.

"Only, I'm _still_ confused about it, now for different reasons. Then Akaashi told me to come see you and it clicked in my head that this is what you had been talking about the other day." That answer seems to satisfy Kuroo.

"That makes sense. So if you understand now, that you have an undeniable crush on tall, dark, and freckly, what else is there for you to be confused about?" He takes another sip from the coffee. 

"I don't understand how one second I wanted to become his friend and the next I realize that subconsciously, I really like him more than that. I don't even know when things started to change. I mean, it's not like I've even known him for that long." 

Tsukishima leans his head back against the couch so that he's staring at the ceiling instead of at Kuroo. For some reason, that makes it a little easier for him to put into words. 

"It's just like, there was no middle ground. It was just us laying in the planetarium seats and I couldn't stop looking at his face." He closes his eyes, remembering the way his hand felt on top of his. Remembering the way his smile warmed him down to his toes. He rubs his hands over his face in pure frustration. "Why is it that it wasn't a gradual thing for me to realize over time? Why did it instead hit me all at once?" 

Kuroo sets the now empty cup of coffee on the table.

"You know that Kenma and I have been childhood friends since we were seven and eight right?" He looks at him and nods. "We were both really quiet and awkward and so we sort of gravitated toward each other." He smirks. "Sound familiar?" 

Tsukishima serves him a look paired with a rude hand gesture that tells him exactly what he can go do with himself. Kuroo laughs.

"Anyway, when we got closer, I realized that I was always really happy around him. We relied on each other. Stood up for each other. And before I knew it, I was hit with this sudden understanding that even if I never had anyone else that cared about me, I didn't need them so long as Kenma was with me." He chuckles.

"It took a while longer for me to truly understand how deep that went. As you know, I can be a bit of an idiot." Tsukishima holds back the snarky remark that almost falls off his tongue. There is plenty of time to poke fun at him _after_ he's done pouring his heart out. 

"But when I did, it almost knocked me out." He laughs a little too loud. "Well actually what almost knocked me out was the girl that I was dating when I told her that I was in love with Kenma." Kuroo shows off a small scar just above his eyebrow. "Let me tell you. When Kenma saw me at the hospital that day, you'd have thought that _he_ was the one who was hit upside the head with a lamp."

"What are you talking about?" Kenma asks, walking into the living room wearing a black sweater and a pair of shorts, rubbing his eye. Kuroo turns his attention to him.

"Sorry, Kitten. Did I wake you up?" He shakes his head no and climbs into his lap, nuzzling into the side of his neck. Kuroo kisses his temple, smiling at him with so much love and affection. A strange jealousy pangs in his heart and numbs Tsukishima's mind for a moment before he realizes that it's because he wants that too. He can't think of a time in his life where he ever has but now he does and he doesn't know what to do with that information.

"Tsukishima is in love with Yamaguchi so I'm telling him our story." _Whoa! Wait a second._ No one said anything about _love_. Tsukishima can't even comprehend what it means to have a _crush_ on someone. Let alone be _in love_ with them.

"Tetsu." Kenma says. Tsukishima realizes, then, that he was looking right at him with knowing eyes. Kuroo looks back at Tsukki.

"Sorry, I guess it really is too early to call it love huh?" He smiles apologetically. "Honestly it was just a slip of the tongue."

"Was my reaction to that really so obvious?" He asks, relieved. Kenma laughs a little.

"Definitely. You looked like you were about to pass out. Or have a panic attack and neither of those options seemed very fun." Tsukishima shrugs.

"Anyway, so Kuroo got hit in the head with a lamp? Did you tell him how you felt in the hospital?" Kenma looks up at Kuroo.

"Did you?" He rolls his eyes.

"No. Actually, I didn't end up telling him until last year." Tsukishima blinks at him, disbelieving.

"I'm sorry. Are you telling me that it took thirteen years for you to tell Kenma how you felt?" 

"Actually I realized how I felt five years ago." Tsukishima looks at Kenma and bows to him in respect. 

"I'm sorry. You seem to have been through a lot."

"Oi! I had a lot to lose! I couldn't just risk it all and tell him how I felt!"

"What was your perspective in this?" Tsukishima asks Kenma.

"Oh, I knew the whole time. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Kuro isn't really one for subtly." Kuroo slaps his palm to his forehead. 

"If I had known that you felt that way for me too, then I would have said something sooner."

"Let me guess," Tsukishima says, "Kenma is the one who had to tell you first." Kuroo groans as Kenma just gives him a thumbs up.

"Great. So now I've learned that Kuroo is a bigger idiot than I thought. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but what does this have to do with me?" 

"My main point is that attraction can happen in an instant. You just see someone and you find yourself intrigued and wanting to know more. I had _years_ for my attraction to turn into love, but I only truly looked at Kenma the entire time. 

You seem to worry a lot about how long you've known Yamaguchi, wondering how someone can develop a crush on another person so quickly. But the fact of the matter is, there are no regulations. No rules or guidelines that determine how long it should take to fall for someone. 

It depends on the different people, their environments, their experiences, their mental states. So if you find yourself attracted to someone you saw in a cafe, and then once you started to spend time with him you realize that you _really_ like him, over the course of little over a week, that's valid. Just like Bokuto and Akaashi who basically fell in love at first sight or Kenma and me."

" _Ugh_. You sound just like Bokuto. Only with more words and less owl boxers."

Kuroo smiles at him.

"That's because we both know from experience. So just relax. Nothing is ever easy but you don't have to act on anything yet. Take your time and continue to get to know him and then you can see where you want to take it from there."

"Tetsu, that was really cheesy. Even for you." Kenma says with a laugh in his voice. Kuroo holds him tighter with one of his trademark grins.

"What can I say? I'm a poet at heart."

** * * * **

He isn't panicking. _Tsukishima Kei_ does not _panic_. He doesn't even mildly freak out in the worst of times. Even in his own mind he knows that the latter was complete bullshit. He literally just spent a lot of last night and all of this morning freaking out to his friends about his apparent crush on Yamaguchi, and now it's time for him to go meet up with him one on one at the library. Which is absolutely _not_ mildly freaking out about as he approaches the building. 

What an obvious lie. 

The truth is, that he has no idea how he's going to face Yamaguchi knowing that the happiness he feels when he's around him is more than either of them bargained for. Being around Yamaguchi is not the issue here. He absolutely wants to be around him as much as he will allow. But this is brand new territory for Tsukishima. Space isn't the final frontier, it was love the whole time. _**Dun-dun!**_

Back on track. Tsukishima is normally relatively stoic. Not as much as Akaashi or Kenma can be, but he's usually pretty good at concealing his emotions by hiding behind a glare or a smirk. As it has been pointed out to him many times by multiple people, when it comes to Yamaguchi, that isn't the case at all. _Apparently,_ he actually expresses himself _more_ around Yamaguchi. 

Plus he's never actively tried to conceal his emotions before. Usually he just finds it hard to express and that's that. But now he feels like he has to actively hide the way he feels about Yamaguchi. And because he doesn't even realize when his face softens around him, he might try to overcompensate and accidentally say something to hurt him. Which is the _last_ thing he wants to do.

As he walks in the library doors, he's sure that the longer they're around each other, the easier it will be. 

The campus library is huge with it's three stories and wide open spaces. Every floor has different sections of books but they also have their own general functions as well. 

The first floor has the front desk, coffee shop, and supply store; Second floor has sectioned off spaces and rooms for private studies and tutoring; and the third floor is full of desks and computers. The first floor also has tables but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi prefer the third floor since not very many people choose to make the effort to go all the way up when the coffee shop is already on the first floor.

As soon as Tsukishima breaches the top of the stairs, he sees Yamaguchi. He had not only chosen a table, but he seems to have been there long enough to gather the reference books that they decided that they wanted on hand in case they needed it (some of which that had been spaced out between the three floors), a calculator, his notebook, and his laptop, which has been decorated with sparkly star and moon stickers. When Tsukishima had asked about them, Yamaguchi had gotten really excited, saying that the stickers also glow in the dark.

As the memory crosses his mind, he is reminded of the T. rex key chain that he has clipped to his bag.

Yamaguchi doesn't notice him at first, which is good, since Tsukishima catches himself staring at how soft he looks in the light brown sweater. He is typing something into the laptop, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Then he happens to glance up as he sees someone approaching in his periphery. When his eyes catch on Tsukishima, his entire body lights up and he _grins_. Tsukishima knows that he's done for because he doesn't even have the chance to calm his heart before he returns the smile with his own smaller version. 

"Morning, Tsukki!" He huffs a laugh.

"Yamaguchi, it's three in the afternoon." The brunet chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whoops. Force of habit, I guess." _He's so cute._

Tsukishima takes the seat next to him, leaning in to see the laptop.

"So what have you started on without me?" He asks. A small blush creeps up Yamaguchi's face. He doesn't realize how close he had really gotten until he feels Yamaguchi shift his chair a little to make more space for him. _Smooth, Tsukishima._

Yamaguchi makes a noise somewhere between a nervous laugh and clearing his throat.

"I- Um. Not much really. But I have this one website pulled up..."

To Tsukishima's pleasant surprise, other than accidentally sitting too close to him when he first arrived, there is no weirdness on his end for two hours straight. With school work as a welcome distraction, Tsukishima feels like he might actually be able to do this. 

_I think that what we're looking for is in this book.._ Tsukishima thinks. As his fingers wrap around it, Yamaguchi's fingers wrap around his. The touch is so unexpected, it feels like an electric shock and Tsukishima instinctively drops the book, tearing his hand away, in an attempt to quickly calm the pounding in his heart. He's about to apologize when he meets Yamaguchi's eyes and the words die on his tongue.

 _Oh. Oh no._ There is an extremely painful expression on Yamaguchi's face and Tsukishima is slapped with instant, immense guilt that squeezes his chest and makes him lose feeling in his fingertips. 

Yamaguchi's face twists into a horrible forced smile and he chokes out a laugh. Tsukishima _hates it._

"That was a little much, Tsukki." 

"Ah. Sorry." He says lamely through the tightness in his throat.

Why does he get the feeling that this is actually an even bigger problem than the sick feeling in his stomach? What is really behind the hurt furrow in Yamaguchi's brow? 

_What is it that he had really just done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments fuel my soul and allow me to endure the tortures of the McDonald's Drive Thru! Thank you all for the feedback it means so much to me to see that you're enjoying this as much as I am! <3


	6. Confections and Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the rest of the class and the two hours they work on the project later, at the library, Tsukishima has to hold himself back to refrain from reaching out to touch him. When a length of his hair falls into his face as he's concentrating, when he's talking about the paper he's writing for his Space Geology midterm and he lights up with excitement. Even when the two of them are walking down the street together on the way to The Crow's Nest. He wants to reach out and take his hand so much to the point that he feels that he'll have permanent half-moon indents in his palms from his nails. Maybe wearing gloves in the winter is good for more than one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write because what was _going_ to be one chapter has now turned into 13,108 words and _two_ chapters. I'll post the next one very soon as it is _finished_.

Tsukishima lays his forehead on the bar counter and Kuroo slides over a ginger ale.

"Okay, you never come here alone. What's wrong?" He asks. Tsukishima stays silent. "Don't want to say it outright? Fine, then I'll have to guess. It's about Yamaguchi isn't it?" He deadpans. Judging by the flinch, Kuroo gathers that he's hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, I thought so. Go ahead and tell big brother what's wrong." He says, patting his head. Tsukishima slaps his hand away and sits up straight, deigning to ignore that _big brother_ comment as he goes into the past few days' events.

Tsukishima had been messing up since Sunday.

On Monday, after they had been working on the project for a couple hours, squeezing in some studying for their other exams happening at the end of the week, Yamaguchi had invited him out to lunch. Tsukishima, having apparently lost his last brain cell in the war, actually _rejected_ him. For the first time since they met, Tsukishima had rejected an invitation to be around Yamaguchi, saying that he was busy.

He didn't even give him an explanation of what he was going to be busy _with_. He could have easily said that he had previously made plans to eat with Akaashi. Yamaguchi could have just as easily been invited along. He knows that Akaashi wouldn't have minded, but Tsukishima is an idiot when it comes to the brunet.

He figured that it would be fine after Yamaguchi smiled and assured him that it was okay.

That is, until Yamaguchi walked into The Cat's Cradle, met eyes with him sitting at the table with Akaashi, and promptly turned around and left the building with an indescribable expression. Akaashi looked back at Tsukishima who looked like his soul abandoned his body, burying his face is in his hands. Seems to be par for the course these days.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"I told him that I couldn't go to lunch with him because I was too busy." Akaashi tilts his head confused.

"You did tell him that it was lunch with me right?" He shakes his head no. And you _do_ know that I wouldn't have been opposed to him joining us?" He nods.

"Tsukishima, you're such an idiot." Akaashi deadpans. Tsukishima groans into his hands as Lev walks up to their table. 

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait," He says with a grin. "Yaku was yelling at me in the kitchen again- Hey, what's wrong?"

Tuesday morning isn't any better.. Tsukishima has been waiting for _something_ since the moment that he walked into class and took his seat beside Yamaguchi. But he just gives him his usual smile paired with that sweet, _"Good morning, Tsukki!"_ like he always does. Which is somehow so much worse... 

Why won't he just get mad at him? Or at the very least question him on why he wasn't invited to join them. Actually, when he thinks about it, has Tsukishima ever seen him angry? Maybe mildly irritated with Shiro, but he wouldn't say he's ever seen Yamaguchi _mad._ He seems more the type to accept and _endure_ bad situations to the point of allowing things to get severely out of hand. So what is Yamaguchi's breaking point?

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice that Yamaguchi has been talking to him for all this time.

"Hey, Tsukki, is everything okay?" _Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Why don't you stand up for yourself every once in a while? You were obviously upset by what happened Monday so why don't you ask me for an explanation?_ He's irritated. Tsukishima feels so guilty and Yamaguchi has this vibe that something is wrong even if he's acting normal and it's just so _frustrating._

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be." He accidentally snaps the words, unintentionally glaring at him. Yamaguchi _flinches_ and averts his eyes with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. That's good. Sorry, Tsukki." He says quietly. The way his voice wavers snaps him out of his thoughts in an instant. He looks so.. sad. _Damn it, what is wrong with me?_ He has to fix this. _Now._

"Ah. No, it's okay." He says. "I was just.. stuck in my own head." He says, scratching the back of his head, looking down. Tsukishima looks back at him, meeting Yamaguchi's eyes. 

"Really, Yamaguchi. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." There is a wave of relief that crosses Yamaguchi's face and he smiles back at him. It's small, but so bright and warm that Tsukishima feels like he's just been in the sun.

"Okay, Tsukki." 

For the rest of the class and the two hours they work on the project later, at the library, Tsukishima has to hold himself back to refrain from reaching out to touch him. When a length of his hair falls into his face as he's concentrating, when he's talking about the paper he's writing for his Space Geology midterm and he lights up with excitement. Even when the two of them are walking down the street together on the way to The Crow's Nest. He wants to reach out and take his hand so much to the point that he feels that he'll have permanent half-moon indents in his palms from his nails. Maybe wearing gloves in the winter is good for more than one thing. 

"So that's why I'm here on a Tuesday night in the middle of midterms week. I _had_ invited Bokuto and Akaashi too, but today is Akaashi's birthday and Bokuto had a date planned. I figured that it would be easier to talk to all of you at once this time than to go to you separately like before, but obviously things didn't work out that way. So I guess I'll have to settle for you." Kuroo laughs.

"Ah, Tsukki.. So cold." Tsukishima levels a glare at him and Kuroo raises his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. So let me see if I got this straight. On Sunday, you flinched when he touched you and it hurt his feelings. Monday you rejected his offer to go to lunch with him and then he saw you out with Akaashi and seem to have hurt his feelings _again_. Then today you glared at him, expecting him to bring up what happened on Monday, but when you apologized, everything was okay again."

"Supposedly, yes." Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Why _supposedly?_ Did he seem upset at all after you apologized?" He shakes his head, no. "Then what's the issue?"

"You know how when you read a book, and something happens and you just have a bad feeling. Like there is some unspoken foreshadowing just beneath the surface that you can't identify?"

"Sure, I read."

"Well it's like that, only worse because it's real life and there is no one sitting down to write my story. It's all determined by my own choices and actions."

"Okay, you lost me." He groans. 

"Fine, let me put it into terms that even _you_ should understand."

"Rude." Tsukishima ignores the comment.

"Think of it like a notification in one of those karma-based video games that you and Kenma play. Since Sunday, I keep getting this notification in the corner of my mind basically saying, _Yamaguchi will remember this_ every time I mess up and I don't think that I'm going to get the good ending at this rate."

" _Oh, okay!_ Got it! Why didn't you just say so the first time?" _Don't hit the bartender. Don't hit the bartender._

"So why don't you just do more _good_ in order to outweigh the bad then? You didn't mean to make him feel however you think you made him feel, so just," Kuroo moves his hands around while he tries to find the right word. "Make him forget about the bad." His ears perk up at the notion.

"In a video game, we don't always get that option since it's more interesting when there is conflict. Especially when it's karma based and everything you do can change the results. But like you said before, this is real life. We can mess up and do good over and over again until we finally get it right. Characters in a video game have a set story that has been programmed into the very code that they exist in. Kenma could tell you more about that, honestly. But we are human, and people are always making mistakes and learning from them. So don't beat yourself up too much and just put in the effort to balance the scales in your favor."

It's really easy to forget how intuitive Kuroo is when he's always teasing Tsukishima and egging him on, but that just means that he's always surprised when Kuroo occasionally throws out good advice. 

****

**  
**

***

**  
  
**

For Yamaguchi, Wednesday comes quickly. He has been looking forward to this since Sunday night, which was when Asahi had him practice the cake for the first time under his supervision. He was very patient with him while he fumbled around awkwardly, trying to get everything right. In the end, the cake itself was too dense, due to the lack of bubbles left in the batter before baking, according to Asahi, and the whipped cream melted too quickly but they couldn't figure out what they did wrong.

But today, Yamaguchi plans on getting it _perfect!_ And then he can present it to Tsukishima on Friday at the end of the Post-Midterm party that he had convinced Ukai to hold! Of course their project for the statistics midterm will be presented on Monday, but the rest of the midterms will have ended. Tonight is Yamaguchi's last chance to attempt it. 

The Crow's Nest is closed with a sign on the door that says, _**"Closed Wednesday, December 6th through Friday, December 8th for exams. Sorry for the inconvenience."**_ He texts Asahi to let him in. 

Part of the issue with hiring mainly college students, is that during exam times, Ukai has to close in order for them to do their best. He doesn't seem to mind all that much though. His grandfather, the original owner, had made that a rule since he opened the place. The Cat's Cradle apparently does the same thing, according to Tsukishima.

When Asahi lets him in, the two exchange pleasant greetings as they make their way to the kitchen.

"I think that the problem that we had with the whipped cream icing before, is that we forgot to add the icing sugar to the cream once it was beaten. So go ahead and use the beaters for the cream and once it looks good, you can add the sugar." 

Yamaguchi nods and does as he says. 

"Okay, now increase the speed. Slowly. Good. Little faster then." Asahi nods.

"Nice. Now add the sugar to it and beat it on that higher setting. A little faster now. That's it, Yamaguchi! Now continue until it has stiff peaks." When Yamaguchi stops the beaters and removes them from the bowl, the whipped cream icing is _perfect!_

"Great job! Now go ahead and put everything together!" 

Asahi grins at him as he watches him methodically place the sliced strawberries in the middle of the two layers of cake and cream, and ice the outside of the cake. He _does_ help him a little bit with scooping the remnants of the cream into a piping bag, but then Yamaguchi proceeds to decorate it on his own so carefully and happily, that Asahi swears that he can hear him humming to himself. 

Once finished, the two of them take a step back to look at it. 

_"It's perfect."_ Asahi says, hands over his mouth. Yamaguchi swears that he can see tears in his eyes.

"I still feel like there is something missing.." Yamaguchi says, peering at it.

"Yamaguchi, believe me when I say that there is nothing missing here. You did an amazing job!" He says, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh! Are we hugging Yamaguchi now?!" Nishinoya yells before launching himself at the two of them with a huge grin on his face. The force of it sends the three of them tumbling to the ground in a heap of laughter. 

"So why are we hugging Yamaguchi?" He asks as the three of them pick themselves up off the ground. 

"Yamaguchi finished the cake that he learned to make for Tsukishima!" Asahi says, gesturing to the cake sitting proudly on the counter top.

"Oh _you_ made that?! I thought that Asahi did!" Nishinoya grins up at Yamaguchi with the biggest, awed grin that he had ever seen. "That's _amazing_!" Yamaguchi backs away out of pure embarrassment from the genuine compliment.

"W-well Azumane helped.." Asahi shakes his head. 

"No. I _coached_. This was all you, Yamaguchi. You should be proud of it." His face feels hot. 

"Just accept the compliment, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya says. "You worked hard on it! Don't discredit yourself so easily. I have to tell Asahi the same thing constantly." Yamaguchi turns to Asahi surprised.

"You?" He rubs his neck with an awkward smile. 

"Yeah, I have the tendency to lose confidence pretty easily." Yamaguchi never would have guessed. He always assumed that he was confident in how talented he is,

"You know, you two are actually really similar." Nishinoya says, hopping up on the counter, picking up a left over strawberry and taking a bite.

"Really?" Yamaguchi asks. He nods, licking the juice off of his thumb and forefinger. 

"You both give your all in everything that you do, so you achieve the desired results faster than most. But you also tend to be needlessly hard on yourself even if you've done a good job." He picks up another strawberry, this time dipping it in the remaining cream at the bottom of the bowl before eating it.

"So Basically," He takes a bite, causing a dollop of whipped cream to be left at the corner of his mouth. "You're very smart and talented and you excel at the things that you're passionate about. But you lack basic self confidence and that holds you back from being who you really want to be."

"Wow, Yuu. Really called us out at the end there, huh?" He smiles softly, wiping away the whipped cream with his thumb, showing it to him. Without even thinking, Nishinoya licks the whipped cream off his thumb. If Yamaguchi wasn't in shock, he'd have blushed.

"You're right though." Yamaguchi says, eyes downcast as he plays with his fingers. "Because even though you just said that I have things that I excel at, I can't even think of a single example to convince myself. I guess it's hard to be proud of what I do when I know that I should be able to do so much better." Nishinoya sighs with a small smile and drops down from the counter, putting a hand on his arm.

"You're doing just fine. No body is perfect but you just need to remember that you are better than you think you are. And there are a lot of people around you who will tell you the same thing. Just remember: If you can't be confident in yourself, then be confident in the confidence that people have in you."

Asahi leans in to whisper in Yamaguchi's ear.

"I should probably get that tattoo'd on my arm." Yamaguchi snickers.

"I may joke, but you sounded really cool, just then, Yuu." Nishinoya grins, throwing up a peace sign boisterously. 

" _I know right!_ " He howls a laugh before firmly placing his hands on his hips.

"I really mean it though. No one can go through life on their own. If they do, then that seems extremely lonely. It's okay to rely on others for emotional support when you need it."

"Somehow everything always comes back to my inability to rely on people, huh?" Yamaguchi chuckles. It's honestly funny at this point. 

"Don't worry about if too much, Yamaguchi. Even if it takes time, you'll get there eventually." He nods to the cake. "You always do."

Asahi helps Yamaguchi find a safe spot in the fridge to set the cake down, with a sign next to it that reads,

_** For Tsukki! Please Do Not Touch! ** _

_**Please and Thank you, Yamaguchi** _

"So is this something that we're all going to be sharing at the Post-Midterm Party that you instigated?" Nishinoya asks as they all step out of the fridge.

"No. This is specifically a gift to Tsukki for all of his help and in thanks for being such a great partner while we worked on the project. But if he chooses to share it, it will be up to him." Noya blinks at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but isn't this a lot for just that?" Yamaguchi grins.

"It's because I really like Tsukki and he liked the Strawberry Frappuccino we have, so I thought that he would like this too." 

What he doesn't tell them is that he would also like to treat this as his secret goodbye. He's always known that the relationship between the two of them would be pretty much severed after the project's presentation. Once the project is over, the two of them won't have anything connecting them besides being classmates. That's just how it's been since the beginning. Yamaguchi expected it since they were partnered up, two weeks ago. 

In the end, he really did get to know the stranger who covered him up with the blanket. Now he gets to officially thank him for that and more. He's doing what he's planned from the start. Maybe with some extra steps, but that doesn't change anything. 

So why does his chest feel so tight when he thinks of what comes next? Is it because _Tsukishima Kei_ turned out to be so much more than he had expected? Because he doesn't _want_ this to end? Because he can't imagine an alternative option?

No. He can't dwell on it more than he already has. He can't _let_ himself want anything more than this. Getting his hopes up will only hurt him more in the end. Like with the way Tsukishima flinched his hand away when they accidentally touched. Like what happened at The Cat's Cradle with Akaashi, though he _really_ doesn't let himself think about that. He knows that it was stupid to be upset over it initially. Tsukishima really was busy, which is exactly what he said. Even though Saturday night had been so amazing, and it felt like maybe they could be friends after that, maybe the truth of the matter is that Tsukishima really doesn't want him around after all. 

Which is okay! He's used to it. Even if it hurts, he knows that he'll be okay in the end. He always is. At least this time, he knows that he won't be totally alone. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Asahi says, locking the door to the Crow's Nest behind them. "You're staying at Daichi and Suga's place for the next few days right?" He nods.

"Yeah, Suga thought that it would be best for me to be in a better environment while Midterms are going on." He nods.

"He's right. From what I hear, your roommate is basically hell to live with." He shakes his head. "Well, Yuu and I were planning on stopping by there before heading home. Do you want us to take you there?" Yamaguchi smiles.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." 

"None at all. We're parked just over here." He says. 

Yamaguchi gets into the back seat of their car, looking out the window. He sighs to himself, disappointed. The moon is covered up by the clouds. 

He looks away from the sky and back to the two in front of him. Asahi has one hand on the wheel and the other holding Nishinoya's. From the back he can see the way Nishinoya grins at Asahi and the small smile on his face in return as Noya talks about some nonsense. Yamaguchi doesn't pay attention to what they're saying. His eyes are locked on the scene in front of him.

Yamaguchi _has_ friends. He knows that now. So why does he feel so lonely watching those two? He loves seeing them smiling and happy in each other's presence. It's the same with Daichi and Suga and Hinata and Kageyama. Everyone has someone else close to them. One person to hold closer and to a higher standard than the rest. This is a different loneliness than he's used to. It's new and bitter and cold. Yamaguchi hates it. He looks back out the window. There are no stars. No moon. Nothing but gray clouds against a black backdrop.

In the farthest recesses of his mind, in the darkest corner of thought, exists a small, derelict door marked, _"Desire"_ , with bright yellow caution tape crossed over in a big _'X'_. The streetlight that sits beside it has long since burnt out, or maybe it never had a bulb to begin with. But for the first time, the streetlight starts to flicker weakly.

****

**  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

"We did it.. It's actually finished." Yamaguchi says, looking at the finished product of their labor. They technically started it two weeks ago since they worked on the planning for a week before they got the syllabus, but now here it is. Their completed statistics project. 

Yamaguchi puts both of his hands up with a big, goofy grin. It only takes a second for Tsukishima to understand what it is that he wants before he raises his own hands, clapping their hands together. 

"Good work, Yamaguchi." He says with a smile. "I don't think that I've ever had such a good time working with another person on a project." A thousand emotions cross Yamaguchi's face, and Tsukishima can't even _begin_ to decipher what half of them are before they're gone and he seems to settle on _happiness_. Even though he's confused by how complicated the expressions came to be, the sweet smile that he gives Tsukishima makes him want to hug him. He doesn't, but it takes a lot of effort not to.

"I feel the same way, Tsukki!" He finds himself smiling back at him, as he is one to do.

Tsukishima takes a glance at his phone for the time. _1:30_. Only two and a half hours until Yamaguchi has to be at his next exam.

"By the way, Yamaguchi, do you have any issues with public speaking?" The brunet's face goes very pale and his eyes get wide as his hands clasp the sides of his head.

"Oh god, you're right. We have to actually _present_ it on Monday..." 

"Hey.. Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says, worriedly reaching out a hand.

 _"What if I get up there and immediately face-plant in front of everyone?"_

"Yamaguchi,"

 _"What if I forget something?!"_ He's actually _trembling_ with anxiety.

"Yama-"

 _"What if the moment I open my mouth my voice cracks and everyone laughs at me because **I forgot to wear pants?!** "_ Yamaguchi's fingers start pulling hard on his hair and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

 _"TADASHI!" Calm down!"_ Tsukishima clasps his hands over Yamaguchi's, looking him closely in the eyes. Yamaguchi stares at him in shock both for the sudden contact and closeness of his face, and the sudden outburst of his given name. Tsukishima doesn't notice the stares the two of them are getting from other people in the middle of the library. Even if he did, he wouldn't care.

"You seem to be forgetting something extremely important about the presentation." His voice is calm and soothing as he gently untangles Yamaguchi's fingers from his hair, pulling his hands down into the space between them, never looking away from his eyes.

Still holding one hand, against his better judgement, Tsukishima wipes away a fallen tear before dropping his hand back down to retake the hand he dropped.

"You aren't going to be alone up there. If you happen to make a mistake, which you won't since you could do this in your sleep, I will cover for you. This isn't all sitting on your shoulders, Yamaguchi. I'm going to be there beside you the whole time. And if you need me to do the majority of the talking, I will. You have me." _More than you even know._

Subconsciously, Tsukishima's thumbs rub circles into the back of his hands.

The streetlight ignites and Yamaguchi feels his heart rate pick up.

There is something in the way that the anxiety in his eyes slowly melts into stardust that triggers something in Tsukishima. Now, more than ever, he wants to pull him close, and kiss him until they can't breathe. His mind doesn't register where they are. It doesn't even register the way his body, against his will, begins to lean forward.

The clearing of a throat beside them snaps him out of whatever trance Yamaguchi's eyes held him under and he instantly drops his hands and practically _yeets_ himself away. Yamaguchi's cheeks catch fire and it's so cute that if it weren't for the sudden extra wheels, he'd bury his head in his shoulder and laugh.

"Wow, Tsukishima, didn't think you had it in you." _Oh no.. He'd know that voice anywhere. After all, it was that voice whispering in his dreams _"Hoo's your daddy?"__

"Shut up, Bokuto." He grumbles. He can't look at any of them right now. 

"Hi, Yamaguchi." Akaashi says with a small smile. "You doing alright?" Yamaguchi smiles at him as if they hadn't walked in on something weird. 

"Yeah! I was just panicking about doing the presentation of our project and Tsukki was helping me calm down." Bokuto smirks at the blond who is currently facing the complete opposite direction than them, leaning his elbow on the table to hold his head up. Bokuto takes notice of the way that Tsukishima's ears burn. 

"Ooh~?" He says, walking over to Tsukishima, getting far too close. "Was he now?" Tsukishima glares at him through a furious blush. 

"Shut the hell up Bokuto." He grins at Tsukishima with a glint in his eye, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him up from the chair. 

"Akaashi, keep Yamaguchi company while I talk to _Tsukki~_." 

"Back _off_ , Bokuto. And don't call me that!" 

"Will do." Akaashi calmly says as Tsukishima is dragged away by force. 

"Does Tsukki- ah. _Tsukishima_ not like being called Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks. Akaashi sits in the seat that Tsukishima had previously occupied and shrugs. 

"Not really. I'm not sure why though. Still, that's never stopped Bokuto and Kuroo from saying it anyway." 

_Oh._ He's been calling him Tsukki all this time and Tsukishima doesn't even like it? A shred of guilt creeps into Yamaguchi's gut. He should have been more considerate of his feelings like Tsukishima has been for him.. Akaashi doesn't understand why he suddenly looks so crestfallen. He chooses to change the subject and ask what he _really_ wants to ask Yamaguchi. 

"Do you like Tsukishima?" He asks with a smirk. Yamaguchi grins as if he hadn't been depressed only a second ago. 

"I do! He's been a really great partner to work with!" He says confidently. 

"Ah. No. That's not what I-" 

"Oh! Are you and Bokuto coming to the Post-Midterm party tomorrow? You might have heard about it from Nekomata. It's at The Crow's Nest. I still have to tell Tsukki- Tsukishima about it, but since both places are closed for a few days, I'm sure he'll be able to make it!" Akaashi blinks at the amount of things that he has no time to unpack while Yamaguchi is awaiting a response. 

"Ah, Y-yes." He responds dumbly." 

"Come on, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima's voice calls out from behind them. He looks irritated as he walks away from a Bokuto who is in the fetal position ten feet back. "We should find something to eat real quick before the next exam." 

"Yes!" He double saves their work for the fifth time before closing the laptop and packing everything into his bag. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night then." Akaashi says, walking away toward Bokuto. "Bokuto, get up. We're here for a reason, not for you to mess around." 

Tsukishima looks to him, confused. 

"Tomorrow night?" 

"Oh! There is a Post-Midterm party at The Crow's Nest. Even if _our_ midterm technically ends on Monday, do you want to come with me?" He grins. _A party? With Yamaguchi? Is that even a question._

"Sure. Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Nope! Just yourself." He smiles, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't possibly tell the guest of honor to bring something. Tsukishima is the reason that Yamaguchi pitched the idea to Ukai in the first place. He just happened to disguise it as a plan to help everyone relax after being so stressed over exams. Inviting the others from The Cat's Cradle had been a subtle yet purposeful slip of the tongue. Ukai just happened to really like the idea. 

Tsukishima smiles back when Yamaguchi is no longer looking in his direction, going on about Asahi's desert plans for the party. Reveling in the way his hands move more when Yamaguchi talks about something he's excited for. It makes even him a little excited for it too. 


	7. Of Cake and Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think that _we're_ that obvious?" Kuroo asks offhandedly.
> 
> "Absolutely." Bokuto and Daichi say in unison.
> 
> "Considering that this is Tsukki that we're talking about, I suspect that we are far worse." Daichi says.
> 
> "Damn.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be the longest I've ever written. I thought that maybe I should split even this one up but I decided that you all should just get to enjoy this over 10,000 word chapter. You're welcome. XD

As soon as Yamaguchi finishes his final exam for the week, he makes his way down the street, jittery with anticipation. The sky is just beginning to melt into sunset when The Crow's Nest comes into view. Through the windows, he can already see Ukai, Takeda Sensei, Suga and Daichi pushing tables around. He grins and walks through the door, blatantly ignoring the sign that still says "Closed".

"Hey Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya says from behind the counter, waving as he walks in. 

"Nishinoya, would you mind moving this table next to the others?" Asahi asks, carrying a tray of cupcakes. Nishinoya gives him a thumbs up before doing as he asked. "Hey, Yamaguchi. Did your exams go well?" He smiles at him.

"They did! Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks, setting his bag on a chair. 

"You want to set out that big tablecloth over there?" He nods to the line of tables pushed together on the right side of the room. There is a black table cloth folded up on one of them.

"On it!" When he unfolds it, he notices that there are sparkly silver stars along the edges. He smiles.

"I knew you would like that." Sugawara says, setting down a chair in between the table and the front counter. Yamaguchi smiles at him.

"You got it because of me?" 

"Well, yeah. This whole thing was your idea in the first place. Even if it _was_ just an excuse to give Tsukishima that cake that you made him." Suga punctuates that with a wink. Yamaguchi laughs.

"So I've been found out?"

"More like, we all knew it from the start." Daichi says, wandering over with a package of star patterned napkins. "Except for maybe them." He points his thumb at Takeda Sensei and Ukai, who are talking on the other side of the room.

"Though I'm sure that if they knew the real reason behind the party, they _still_ would have gone with it." Asahi says, placing the tray of cupcakes on top of the now spread out table cloth. Daichi and Suga nod in agreement.

"Yeah, he might not look like it, but Ukai is a real sucker for that sort of thing." Suga says.

"Takeda too, for that matter." Daichi smiles. 

By the time everything is set up, the sky is periwinkle fading into violet blue, the cotton candy sunset having gone as quickly as it came. 

There are a few tables and chairs still around the main floor but there is more standing room than there would be on a normal business day. Of course, there are still chairs around for guests to access easily so that they aren't all forced to stand around the whole time.

The tables that had been pushed together to create a sort of buffet table now hold a variety of things. At the start, there are disposable plates, forks, chopsticks, and napkins. Then there is a punch bowl with a ladle and cups beside it, which Takeda had declared himself to be in charge of.

Next, there are a couple trays of cupcakes via Asahi. He decided to stick with the basic chocolate and vanilla assortment to avoid over complicating things, but then he decided to make a bunch of really cute tiny cheesecake bites topped with raspberries and blueberries. Yamaguchi suspects that he just has a lot of fun baking for parties and got a little carried away. 

"Um, Ukai?" Yamaguchi says. Both he and Takeda turn to face him with a smile.

"What's up, Yamaguchi?" 

"I was wondering if I should spread out some of the things on the tables over there to make it look less empty?" 

"You don't have to worry about that." He grins. "We have an old alley cat that is bringing over some other things to eat so that space will be filled up pretty soon." 

As if on cue, the bell above the door dings. Nekomata, who Yamaguchi is assuming is the old cat that Ukai had mentioned, walks in with another man with buzzed hair and a grin. There are four others who follow closely behind the two carrying trays of food. 

"Keishin!" Nekomata says with a grin.

"Speak of the devil." He says quietly before approaching them. "Nekomata! Naoi!" Takeda smiles at Yamaguchi.

"Why don't you go ahead and show them where they can put everything." Yamaguchi smiles back and nods as Takeda greets them as well.

"Hi! I don't know if we've met, but I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Let me help you with that." He says with a grin, taking one of the trays off their hands. He walks beside them, leading them to the table. 

"I'm Tatsuki Washio." Says the tall one with spiked hair. "That's Tamahiko Teshiro," He points to the guy with buzzed hair and bushy eyebrows who nods. "That's Yamamoto Taketora," The one with a blond Mohawk grins at Yamaguchi, reminding him of Tanaka. "And he's Wataru Onaga." The last guy simply smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you all!" 

Yamaguchi helps them set up the rest of the table. It seems that they have provided more than he even imagined. There are platters of assorted sushi, a platter of Gyoza, a bowl of spicy edamame, Yakitori skewers, Harumaki, and even Karaage. These are all dishes that are served at the Cat's Cradle but Yamaguchi really hadn't expected this much. Maybe he'll have to bake a cake for Nekomata too..

While he's conversing with the four of them, the bell dings again as it does. He doesn't look towards the door though as they listen to Yamamoto tell a story about one of his exams.

"Oh, Tsukishima!" Sugawara says. The five of them _do_ look at the door, then. "Glad you could make it!" Tsukki pretends that he doesn't feel his heart rate pick up when he sees Yamaguchi coming to him with an innocent and excited grin.

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima also pretends that his coworkers _don't_ give him a look when he smiles back at him.

"Hey."

 _"Tsukiiiishiimaaaaaa!"_ His eyes barely have enough time to go wide before Nishinoya _launches_ himself at Tsukki, pulling him down to his level, hooking his arm around his neck with a grin. Yamaguchi is only able to watch the scene in a mix of horror and amusement, because while Tsukishima is begging him to let go, there is an undeniable smile on his face. 

“Nishinoya, get off of Tsukishima.” Asahi says, pulling him away. Tsukki stands up straight with a huff, fixing his glasses. Yamaguchi chuckles at the forced exasperation. He glares lightly at him from the corner of his eye.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi smiles. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

“Noya!” Yamamoto says, excitedly making his way over to them. 

“Tora!” The two of them do this elaborate handshake. 

“Is Tanaka here?”

“Not yet. He said that Ennoshita’s exam is running late.” Tora nods solemnly. 

“It _do_ be like that sometimes.” 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispers, touching him lightly on the arm. He tries not to jump at the contact. Yamaguchi points in the direction of the food table. “Escape?” 

Tsukishima smiles and nods, allowing Yamaguchi to pull him away by his arm. 

The corners of Sugawara’s lips quirk up at the two of them before he makes his own escape to be with Daichi, who has taken to leaning leisurely against the counter with a cup of punch in his hand. Suga takes his rightful place beside him, lacing his fingers with those of his free hand. 

Daichi smiles, planting a kiss on his temple. Suga sighs leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“I have a feeling that tonight is going to get chaotic.” Daichi chuckles. 

“You’re right. I can’t let my guard down now or else I’ll never make it through the night.” Suga gives his hand a playful squeeze. 

“Hang in there Daichi. Don’t forget that Ukai has alcohol in the back for later.” Daichi _really_ laughs then. 

“That's easy for you to say. _I’m_ the designated driver.” Suga laughs before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes you are." 

"Tsukishima!! Yamaguchi!!" _Oh god why?_ Hinata runs up to them with a wide grin, dragging Kageyama closely behind by the hand. "I didn't know that you'd be here!"

"Why are you idiots here?" Tsukishima asks bluntly. "Last I checked, neither of you worked here _or_ at The Cat's Cradle."

Not for the first time, Yamaguchi finds himself wondering how Hinata and Tsukishima are acquainted. He can't seem to imagine a scenario that they would be in the same circle of friends. Especially not with Kageyama, who looks like he either wants to run away or punch Tsukki and is weighing the consequences of each one in his mind..

"Don't be mean, Tsukishima." Hinata scolds, putting his hands on his hips. "Besides, we were invited by Yamaguchi!" 

_"Tch!"_ He looks off to the side but he doesn't argue with that. If Yamaguchi wanted them there, then he guesses that ha can put up with it. No matter how annoying they are. Still, he levels a glare at Kageyama.

"How is it that I can never escape _you_?" 

"How else do you know Kageyama?" Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima's face _definitely_ doesn't soften when he turns his attention to him.

"I never told you?" He says. Yamaguchi shakes his head. "Kageyama is my roommate."

"He also went to high school with us." Kageyama says. Yamaguchi freezes. _Wait._

"You did?" He asks. Tsukishima's eyes furrow at the shock on his face.

"Yeah. Why is that so weird?"

"You guys really didn't know?" Hinata asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Know _what?_ " Tsukishima asks, starting to get mildly irritated. Yamaguchi bursts out laughing.

"What is it?" He straightens himself up and grins at him with those sparkly eyes that tug at his heart strings. 

"Tsukki, this means that we all went to the same high school! Karasuno!" It feels like the floor is swept out from beneath his feet. This probably shouldn't be as shocking as it is, but Tsukishima had been beating himself up for not noticing Yamaguchi when they were just in the same class but the fact that they could have passed each other in the halls even in _high school_ and he didn't notice him? What kind of fuckery is _this_?

Hinata snaps his fingers in front of Tsukishima's face.

"Helloo~ Earth to Tsukishimaa~" He sneers at him and slaps his hand away. 

"Stop that!" He swears, if one more person does that then he might actually hit them. Very hard. Likely with a hard, blunt object. Like a baseball bat. Or his fist. He sighs and returns his gaze to Yamaguchi.

"Sorry." Kageyama and Hinata flinch in surprise at the words. Begrudgingly, he ignores it. "I was just surprised. We could have known each other a lot sooner if we had noticed each other." Yamaguchi chuckles.

"I was just thinking the same thing." There is a strange flash of sadness in Yamaguchi's eyes but he quickly shakes it away. Sooner or later, Tsukishima feels that he's going to have to ask him what's up because he's been getting that look in his eyes a lot lately and it's making him feel uneasy. 

_"Shooyoo!!"_ Hinata lets out a happy gasp as he sees Nishinoya running after him. Tsukishima instinctively goes into a defensive stance.

 _"Nooyaa!!"_

_"Shooyoo!!"_

_"Nooyaa!!"_ The two of them collide in a hug, tumbling to the floor.

 _"I missed you, Shoyoo! Yamaguchi only comes in with Grumpy Tsukishima anymore!"_ Tsukishima crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Sorry I’m not Hinata.” 

“See what I mean?” He pouts, meeting Tsukishima's eyes over Hinata's shoulder.

 _“Tch.”_ He says, averting his gaze from the two of them. Yamaguchi pats him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. Nishinoya actually does likes you.” He says with a smile. 

“Why would I be worried about something like that?” He scowls. “You saw how he tackled me earlier. I don’t think he does that to people he doesn’t like. Not that I care either way.” Yamaguchi laughs. 

“You’re right. Nishinoya is very...” Noya slaps Kageyama hard on the back with a grin and a loud laugh. “ _Violent_ with his affection.” Tsukishima chuckles. 

“He and Asahi really balance each other out in that sense.” 

“Right?!” Yamaguchi turns to face him so fast that his punch sloshes in his cup. “I was just thinking the exact same thing!” His eyes are sparkly and hazel in the light of the cafe and Tsukishima can’t help but smile softly at him. 

_“Welcome everyone!”_ Takeda Sensei’s voice calls out over the din of conversation. Maybe it’s due to the fact that he’s a teacher that a lot of them have interacted with in one way or another, but it takes little to no effort for him to silence the room.

"Thank you all for coming! When we were given the idea to have you all come together like this to socialize and relax after exams, Keishin and I couldn't resist. Though we never expected that Nekomata and the rest of you would bring so much! So thank you all again! Having said that, please enjoy the food and each other's company and feel free to ask if you need something."

Everyone says a collective, _"Thank you!"_ before conversations resume.

“Hey, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks, leaning in closer.

"Hm?"

"I'd been meaning to ask. Do you know why Takeda Sensei is here?"

"Oh! I actually only found out about it recently, but apparently Takeda Sensei and Ukai got married a couple months ago." He grins at the blond.

Now that he mentions it, Tsukishima does remember how a couple months ago Takeda had mentioned that he, his "wonderful spouse", and their pet cat moved into a new house. He never would have guessed that he was married to a man. Let alone Ukai. Tsukishima just never really pegged Ukai as the "Marrying Type". But as he watches the two from across the cafe as they engage in conversation with Nekomata and Manabu, he finds himself to be proven very wrong. 

Ukai has an arm around Takeda's waist. Manabu must have cracked a joke about it because Ukai then pulls him into a back hug, resting his chin on his shoulder, as his arms wrap tighter around Takeda's waist. The other three laugh and the shorter man reaches up and pats Ukai's cheek lovingly, turning the possessive glare he sported into a goofy, lovestruck grin.

"Surprisingly, they seem to really compliment each other." Tsukishima says offhandedly. Yamaguchi lets out a quiet chuckle.

"I agree." His voice is soft and thoughtful and a cute tiny smile plays upon his lips. For the _nth_ time since he arrived, Tsukishima finds himself staring. _What if he just.. leans forward and-_

"Hey! There are my two favorite nerds!" Kuroo calls, dropping both arms over each of them, pushing himself into the small space between the two. Tsukishima tries to pry the arm off his shoulder. 

“Get off, Kuroo.” Kuroo gets his face uncomfortably close to his, leering suggestively. 

“Why? Am I _interrupting something?_ “ The blond elbows him hard in the ribs, making him double over in pain, coughing. 

“Please don’t damage my boyfriend.” Kenma says, wandering over with a smile playing in his lips. “I know that he’s an idiot, but he’s _my_ idiot.” 

“Thanks _babe_. I feel so loved.” He rubs his ribs. As soon as he can stand up straight again there is a hard clap on his back that sends him pitching forward onto all fours with a wheeze. 

“Hey, Kuroo! Been a while.” Daichi says grinning widely. Kuroo gives him a pained smirk.

"Daichi..." He says breathlessly. "Always good to see you. How's the wife?" Kenma is kneeling beside him, rubbing gentle circles into his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"She's doing great." Suga says with a smile as he appears from behind Daichi, placing an acknowledging hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. 

"How lovely. Where's the rest of the Murder?" Suga grins at the downed man.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon enough. At the very least you'll be able to hear Nishinoya and Tanaka from across the room." Daichi reaches out a hand to Kuroo, smiling. He grins back, and accepts it. They clasp each other's wrists in camaraderie as Daichi effortlessly pulls him back to his feet.

The six of them chat among themselves for a bit before the bell above the door dings, signifying the arrival of a new guest. No one pays it any mind. That is, until over the casual din of conversation in the room, there is a boisterous bellow that has every person turning in that direction.

 _"Hey! Hey! Hey!"_ There is a collective halfhearted response from the room. Almost like half the people there had been expecting this while the other half was just straight up confused.

_"Hey, hey, hey."_

Yamaguchi catches a glance of Akaashi pinching the bridge of his nose before dragging the idiot over to them by the hand.

"Sorry about that. He's got this thing about grand entrances at parties." Akaashi says as they join the group. 

"Hey, Kuroo!" Yamaguchi watches with wide eyes as Bokuto rears back his hand as far as it can go,

"Ah- Wait, Bokuto don-" He tried. He really did. But it was too late. Bokuto's hand was already in motion far past the point of no return. Then, in an incredible display of strength and accuracy, he slaps Kuroo dead on the ass.

The sound that squeaks out of Kuroo's throat as he just collapses to the ground, prone, is inhuman and pained.

 _"F-fuck you... damn... owl bastard..."_ He wheezes, unable to move for a while.

"Bokuto, you broke him.." Kenma says, crouching to poke his side with his finger.

"Eh. He'll be fine!" Bokuto says, waving his hand dismissively. 

Yamaguchi bends down in front of him, genuinely worried.

"Are you okay, Kuroo? Do you need me to get you anything?" He asks. Kuroo meets his eyes with a weak smile. 

"Yamaguchi, are you a literal angel?" He asks hoarsely. Yamaguchi's cheeks burn with a blush. It's so cute. Only, when it's caused by someone other than _Tsukishima_... He glares at Kuroo, kicking him in the leg.

"Get up, moron. You're fine." 

"No, there is an angel in front of me so I must be dead." He says closing his eyes dramatically.

"Not _yet._ " The threat in his tone makes Kuroo's eyes snap open and he slowly pulls himself off the ground with the kind assistance of Yamaguchi and a pained groan. 

"So mean, Tsukki.." Kuroo purrs with a smirk. He kicks him harder this time.

_"Tanaka, get off the table!"_ Ennoshita says, exasperated. "Daichi will not hesitate to drag you down, and neither will I."

"Oh, come on! It's a party! Why don't you just loosen up a little, Chikara?" He says, grinning at him as he continues to dance to the music coming from the radio sitting just behind the counter. Ennoshita pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Party or not, you still work here. Please show some restraint. There isn't even alcohol around.. And Nishinoya, for the love of god, stop throwing one dollar bills at Ryu! _Do not encourage him!"_ There is a hand that rests on his shoulder and he turns to see who it is and sighs with relief.

"Don't worry, I got this." He says with a soft smile.

"Why don’t you two chill out a bit?” Suga grins but there is something menacing behind it that makes chills run down even Ennoshita's spine. The two of them freeze in their antics and Tanaka clobbers down from the table, nearly face planting. Ennoshita jumps forward to catch him but thankfully, he successfully catches himself. The two of them kneel at Suga's feet while he gives a lecture about how there is a time and place for everything but never that.

Kuroo pulls the DS out of Kenma's hand.

"Hey!" He says, reaching out for it. _Damn you, Kuro. And your long arms.._

"No. You should at least talk to people for a bit before you hide in the corner of the room, behind the food table. And actually _eat something too!_ "

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" Kuroo stares at him with dead eyes. 

"Just talk to Shrimpy or Akaashi if you have to. But you're not getting _this_ back until later." Kenma glares at him, getting up off the floor.

"Fine. But I'm not eating."

"Yes you are. I know that you haven't eaten anything all day, which is _bad_." Kenma avoids his eyes and Kuroo sighs. "You don't have to have a lot if you really aren't hungry, but you still need to eat _something._ " His voice is soft and he gently raises Kenma's chin to meet his eyes again. "I just don't want you to get sick because you're not eating properly." 

Kenma looks at the seriousness in Kuroo's eyes before dipping his head slightly in a nod. Kuroo smiles and kisses him on the top of his head.

"Thank you. Now let's get you a plate." 

"Whatcha watching there, Kuroo~" Bokuto lilts, getting way too close for comfort. Kuroo pushes his face away with a small smile.

"Just Kenma. He seems to be having fun over there."

Across the cafe, he watches as Yamaguchi engages in conversation with Kenma and Akaashi. Kenma says something that sends Yamaguchi's laughter fluttering across the room. The smiles that the two of them give him in return send a pang through the two spectators.

"You don't think that we should have to worry about those two falling in love with him too, right?" Kuroo says, enamored in the scene before them. Tsukishima stands beside Yamaguchi with the softest expression that either of them have ever seen on him.

"Well, we've already lost Tsukki to his charms, so maybe we shouldn't let our guard down just yet." 

"I knew it." The two of them turn towards the sound of Daichi's voice as he approaches from behind them with Asahi. "So Tsukishima really _does_ like Yamaguchi!" 

"So does that mean that Sugawara won the bet?" Asahi asks with a smile.

"No, not yet. They still aren't actually _together_ so the bet is still on."

"I'm sorry. Are you telling me that you guys have a running bet on how soon our friends are going to bone?" Kuroo asks with an incredulous grin.

"Maybe not _bone_." Daichi laughs. "But when they'll get together? Yes, absolutely." The two of them laugh.

"Good on you guys, but I hate to break it to you, your Yamaguchi, over there, is more than a little oblivious to how people feel about him." Kuroo says crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"We know." They say in unison. 

"Yamaguchi only a few days ago learned that we're his friends." Daichi says, shaking his head. His eyes wander to the same scene the other two are staring at. Yamaguchi is still enjoying his conversation with the other two but Tsukishima's hand moves up to his face and he plucks something off of Yamaguchi's cheek just below his eye. 

Yamaguchi looks at him with wide eyes. Tsukishima looks surprised by his own actions but recovers quickly lifting his finger up to show Yamaguchi what it was. Yamaguchi grins really big likely thanking him before returning to what he was just saying to the others. He doesn't notice the way Tsukishima covers his mouth with the back of his hand trying to hide the smile that climbed up to his lips against his will. He doesn't notice the way Tsukishima looks at him like he's something beautiful and precious.

Daichi puts a hand on Bokuto and Kuroo's shoulders.

"Sorry but it looks like Tsukishima is going to have a difficult time. Let's do our best." He says.

"Yeah, seems like things are going to get troublesome before they get together, huh?" Kuroo says. They all nod solemnly, thinking the same thing.

_Hang in there, Tsukishima.._

"Do you think that _we're_ that obvious?" Kuroo asks offhandedly.

"Absolutely." Bokuto and Daichi say in unison.

"Considering that this is Tsukki that we're talking about, I suspect that we are far worse." Daichi says.

"Damn.."

Eventually, as it starts to get pretty late, people begin to filter out, ready to either celebrate somewhere else with alcohol, or to go to sleep after such a long week. Soon enough, the only ones left are Asahi, Nishinoya, Suga, Daichi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Takeda, Ukai, and The owl-cat squad.

"Hey, since there is only fourteen of us left," Takeda says, "Why don't we push a few tables over to the middle of the room and sit and talk together?" Ukai smiles softly at him.

"Great idea, Ittetsu." He kisses him on the temple. "I'll go grab the beer." He says quietly.

"Does this feel planned to you?" Akaashi asks Bokuto.

"Probably! But he said that there's beer so let's do as the man asks!" Akaashi chuckles and shakes his head before following Bokuto in his action to pick up a table. 

"You'll stay a little longer, right Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, hopefully. If he says no, then it looks like the cake will have to be brought out sooner than he had expected. Tsukishima tilts his head in thought.

"It's not like I have anything else to do so I don't see why not." Making the decision to stay pays off as soon as he sees Yamaguchi's face light up with that breath taking grin that he's come to love so much. 

With all of them helping out, the rearrangement only takes a few moments. 

From one end, there is Akaashi at the head with Bokuto and Kenma on either side. Next to Kenma is Kuroo, then Daichi. Then Suga sits next to Takeda Sensei who saved a spot for Ukai. Sitting at the other head is Ennoshita, then Tanaka across from Takeda. Then Nishinoya, then Asahi, and then Yamaguchi who, of course, is beside Tsukishima. 

Once Ukai returns, and drinks are distributed to those who can legally partake, they all just sort of chat among themselves. Kenma plays something on his recently returned DS with Kuroo watching over his shoulder, Bokuto is explaining some nonsense to Akaashi and so on and so forth. 

"Hey, Noya and I have an idea!" Tanaka says, getting everyone's attention but Kenma's. "We should play would you rather!" Kuroo grins.

"Sounds interesting. Kenma?" He hums a response but continues playing his game.

"What's _Would You Rather_?" Yamaguchi asks. Bokuto leans forward to look at him. 

"You've never played _Would You Rather_?" He shakes his head no.

"I've never really hung out in a big group like this before.." Asahi puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. 

"No worries. Basically someone gives you two options and you have to choose which situation or option you would prefer. Suga would you give an example?" He smiles.

"Sure thing! Kenma." He looks up from the game. "Would you rather spend a month without Kuroo, or without video games?" Kenma makes an extremely antipathetic face. Kuroo tries not to look _too_ hopeful about his response.

"Uhhh..." Kuroo can feel himself start to sweat. _Come on, Kenma it shouldn't be this hard of a decision._

"I would go without... video games.." Kuroo lets out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

"Oh thank god.." He says, hugging Kenma tightly.

"You're on thin ice though, Tetsu." He says with a smile, his voice muffled by Kuroo's chest. 

"Oh, okay!" Yamaguchi says. "So then does Kenma go next?" Nishinoya thinks for a moment. 

"Yeah, we could do it that way. Whoever answered in the last round, has to pick the next person and ask the next question." Kenma nods. 

"Then, Ennoshita," He perks up.

"Oh, _me_? I didn't know you knew my name." Kenma nods. 

"Would you rather have to deal with ten of Tanaka, or ten of Nishinoya." He thinks hard for a moment. 

"Ten of Ryu. No offense to you, Nishinoya." He says.

"None taken. I'm sure you have your reasons." Noya winks and realization dawns on him. Ennoshita's face burns scarlet.

"W-wait. T-that's not- I wasn't-"

"Oooh~ I see you, Chikara~" Tanaka teases, getting really close as Ennoshita covers his face with his hands.

"I change my mind! I'd like ten of Nishinoya!" 

"No~pe!" Noya says, "No take backs! You said what you said!" 

"I hate both of you."

"No you don't! Now it's your turn." His face is still red as he takes a couple gulps of his beer.

"Asahi." The man jumps at his name. "Would you rather never bake again, or never be within five feet of Nishinoya again." Real tears fill his eyes and he holds Nishinoya close.

"I don't need to bake as long as I have Yuu." Noya pats his arm reassuringly.

"That was extremely cheesy." Daichi says with a hearty laugh. "Even for _you_ , Asahi!" Asahi glares at him.

"Fine then! Drip coffee or Sugawara?" Daichi gasps over dramatically.

"Suga, _always_ , but you cut me deep, Azumane. You cut me deep." He grins innocently. Daichi smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Takeda Sensei." He looks over, surprised.

"Oh, I'm playing too?" He asks. 

"Sure, you're at the table too, right?" Takeda smiles.

"Good point. Hit me with it." 

"Would you rather have to quit being a teacher, or have to live separately from Ukai?" 

"Wow you guys really go straight for the jugular, huh?" He laughs. "I would quit teaching. We put in a lot of effort to get to where we are and I wouldn't give that up for anything." He grins at Ukai, who squeezes his hand beneath the table.

Everyone at the table just sort of nods in agreement, expecting that answer.

"I guess I'll just ask Keishin then." Takeda chuckles. "Hmm.. Let's see.. Would you rather quit smoking cold turkey, or have to clean the litter box every day?"

Yamaguchi can't help but laugh. It's just such a soft, and domestic question in comparison to the others up until now that it catches him off guard.

"Well both would really suck.." He says. "But in the end if I quit smoking it would be better for my health. So I'd rather do that."

"Wait. You're saying that you would rather quit smoking than be in charge of the litter box?" Kuroo asks with a laugh. Ukai's eyes grow serious. 

"I _really_ hate cleaning the litter box. I do it when I'm asked but I _really_ hate it." Takeda laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

"It's actually really funny when he does it because he has to wear a face mask, and goggles, and he even-" 

"O-Okay! I think they get it now! Haha!" Ukai says, quickly putting his hands over his husband's mouth. "Let's not give my employees more cannon fodder." 

"It's too late." Suga says, taking a drink. "Now that we know, we can use it to our advantage." Ukai groans. 

"Please don't.. Tanaka," He starts, begging for a subject change. "Would you rather be forced to communicate using only body language or never be able to use your hands again?"

"Use only body language. My hands are far more important to have control of." Tanaka smirks, framing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. The whole table lets out a groan and Ennoshita buries his face in his hands. 

"Why do I like you?" Tanaka doesn't say anything but he waggles his fingers and eyebrows suggestively. Bokuto and Kuroo can't help but laugh. 

"Noya! Quick!"

"Yes!"

"If Asahi ever had to leave the country for a year or two, would you rather go with him or wait for him to return?" Nishinoya doesn't even have to think before answering.

"Go with him, of course! Yamaguchi!"

"Wait!" Asahi says, eyes wide as he puts his hands out to stop him from continuing over that so quickly. "Yuu, you have a life here. Friends, school. You would just leave that all without a second thought?" He meets his eyes with the utmost seriousness.

"Asahi, we've talked about this. Yes. Absolutely. I would choose to be with you over anything."

"But-"

"Is it that you wouldn't _want_ me to come with you?" Asahi's face softens and he smiles.

"Of course I would." Nishinoya grins so wide that his eyes become charming, angled slits.

"Then that's that." Nishinoya tilts his head playfully to the side, his chin in his hand as he rests his elbow on the table. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth so long as you want me there. No questions asked!" Asahi doesn't say anything. He just leans forward and kisses him. It's short, and sweet but it holds so much raw emotion that when he pulls back, Nishinoya plants his now burning face in his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but," Suga says, obviously caught off guard by something. "You said that you've talked about this before? Is there something that you haven't told us?" He doesn't seem irritated or even negative about it. Just curious.

"Well, uh.." Asahi scratches as his cheek. "Nothing is set in stone, but there is a possibility that I could wind up studying abroad in France for a couple of years." The whole table, Ukai and Takeda included, look at him with wide eyes. 

"Asahi, that's amazing!" Suga says.

"I mean, I'll hate to lose you, here in the shop, but that's such a good opportunity for you!" Ukai says with a grin. Nishinoya grins proudly and slaps Asahi on the back a few times.

"Right?! He'd be an idiot to not go through with it!" He laughs loudly. 

"Yuu.." Asahi says with an awkward laugh.

"We will all have to talk about this more later. For now we have a game to get back to." He meet's Yamaguchi's eyes. He has this awed expression as he looks at Asahi. "Yamaguchi!" His eyes shoot to Nishinoya, embarrassed.

"Y-yes?" He smiles disarmingly.

"Would you rather get the chance to travel through space, possibly never to return, or continue to study here on Earth, and never be given the opportunity in the first place?" 

"Oh.. Um.. I think that I would rather not be given the opportunity? I love space, but if I can never return to earth, I think that I would be really lonely. Being an Astronaut is a lot of Astronomers' dreams but I am perfectly content with my feet on the ground. The whole life or death aspect terrifies me if I'm being honest." Nishinoya nods considerably.

"That's understandable."

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi says, turning his attention to him. He is currently pointing something out on Kenma's screen. "Kuroo?" He says again. He still doesn't look up so Daichi elbows him in the side.

"Huh? Oh, shit. Sorry." Yamaguchi chuckles. 

"It's alright. Would you rather have a cat's body and a human face, or have a human body and a cat's face?" Everyone blinks at the pure absurdity of the question.

After a beat of stunned silence that makes Yamaguchi shift uncomfortably in his seat, Tsukishima hides a laugh in the back of his hand and Kuroo _cackles_. Even Kenma lets out a small chuckle.

"What the hell kind of question is _that_?" Tsukki asks, shoulders shaking with the force of his laugh as he tries to hide his mouth behind his wrist. "How did you even think of something like that so quickly?" Yamaguchi elbows Tsukishima, grinning and blushing as he tries not to laugh too.

"H-hey!" He fails, letting out his own incredulous laugh . "Were we _all_ supposed to ask questions to challenge people's feelings for one another? Sorry, but I don't think that Kuroo and I are quite at that level." 

Tsukishima holds his gaze with an undeniable smile.

"No. This question really suits you." He's so close that Yamaguchi almost forgets how to breathe. Have Tsukishima's eyes always been that warm and bright..? Like melted caramel? 

Kuroo wipes a tear from his eye.

"Man, that really caught me off guard." He clears his throat and chuckles again. Yamaguchi blinks himself out of whatever head space _that_ just was, and returns his attention to Kuroo. _Come on, Tadashi. Keep yourself in check. It all ends after the presentation. Calm down._ He takes a long shaky breath to ground himself and return his heartbeat back to where it belongs. Namely, not in his ears.

 _Did I just imagine that, or.._ Tsukishima thinks to himself. He gives himself a mental shake. No. He _must_ have imagined it. 

"So a cat body with a human face or my human body with a cat's face?" Kuroo shakes his head, grinning. "This is important. Would I still have my hair with my Cat face or would it be a realistic cat face?"

"Realistic. And no." Yamaguchi says, smiling.

"Wait. One more very important question." Kuroo asks, trying to hold back another laugh. "Would the cat head be the size of a regular house cat's or would it be a cat's face the size of my face? The same goes for my real face on a cat's body. I need to know for the sake of this frankly _horrifying_ visual." Yamaguchi thinks seriously for a moment.

"The size of the head would fit the body." Kuroo cackles.

"Excellent! I'll go for the one that would freak out Kenma the most in the middle of the night." He laughs. "I want to be the cat with my real-ass human head." 

"That is such a messed up image." Kenma laughs. "I can't even imagine the amount of therapy I'd need to un-see that monstrosity." 

"Kenma, would you still love me if I was a cat with a human face?" Kuroo laughs.

"Absolutely not. No matter how you look at it, either one of these options his bordering on bestiality and I am _not_ for that."

"You wound me." He says with a grin. 

"Just don't turn into a weird cat-Kuro hybrid creature and you're safe." He returns to his game with a smile. 

"How sweet." Kuroo kisses him on the temple. "Alright..."He looks at the remaining options around the table. "Tsukki- No! _Bokuto_ " Bokuto grins. Silently, Tsukishima is relieved.

"Hit me with your best shot!" He crows, bombastically. Kuroo smirks.

"Would you rather have to get rid of _every single piece_ of owl perifinalia in your dorm, or break up with Akaashi?" Bokuto squints his eyes at him.

"You bastard.."

Akaashi smirks raises an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do answer wisely."

"I don't understand," Sugawara says. "Just how much owl perifinalia does he possess?" Tsukishima looks to him with battle hardened eyes.

"Don't ask questions that you aren't ready to know the answer to. The truth will haunt your dreams." Suga flinches to the side a bit, and he nods cautiously, not pushing any farther for fear of his own sanity.

"Of _course_ I would rather have Akaashi!" He says confidently. Then that confidence crumbles and he stares off into a future only he can see with tears in his eyes.

"Farewell, owl collection.. You shall be greatly missed." Akaashi pats him on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing." Bokuto nods solemnly. Quickly though, he recovers, gaining an evil glint in his eye as he meets Tsukishima's gaze.

"Don't think I didn't notice your relief when Kuroo changed his mind because it's your turn, now, _Tsukki_." A chill runs down his spine.

"Would you rather get to meet a living dinosaur and see what they _really_ looked like, or get to be with the person you've been falling for?" 

There is a chorus of _Oooooh's_ around the table. It _almost_ distracts Yamaguchi from the weird pang in his chest. _Tsukishima has someone that he likes?_ He mentally shakes himself. Why is he so surprised? Of _course_ there is someone he likes. It would be more weird if there _wasn't_. Yamaguchi smiles but even to him it feels off. _I hope that he gets to be with them soon.._

Tsukishima glares at Bokuto who has a killer smirk as he holds his gaze. The whole opposite end of the table looks between the two of them like they're watching the ball go back and forth in a ping pong match.

"You already know the answer to that, _Bokuto_." _Really, Asshole? When he's literally right next to me?_ His eyes seem to say.

"Do I? Why don't you refresh my memory, _Tsukki?_ " _Of course. How else would I be able to antagonize you?_ He knows he's being antagonistic but what can he say? Watching Tsukishima squirm about Yamaguchi has been so much fun.

"Don't call me Tsukki." Yamaguchi inwardly slaps himself. _He totally forgot to watch himself when addressing him!_ Maybe he could continue for just a while longer.. 

"And obviously, even _I_ would choose to be with the person I like." He crosses his arms matter-of-factly. Yamaguchi feels another pang and rubs at the spot on his chest with furrowed brows. Maybe there is something wrong with him? Is this what heartburn feels like? Can he even _get_ heartburn at his age? What even causes that?

"Besides, the only way for me to see a dinosaur would be if some idiot saw Jurassic Park as a blueprint rather than a warning. And I don't think that would be wise. As cool as a dinosaur would be in person, similar to what Yamaguchi said, admiring them safely from a distance is more my style." 

Bokuto hums suspiciously but ultimately nods.

"Seems legit." Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

"Alright, Akaashi, then." He says. "Would you rather have never met Bokuto in the first place, or wake up one day with no memory of meeting him?" Bokuto almost chokes on his beer while Akaashi calmly considers the question.

"I'd rather lose my memory of meeting him."

"Aw, _Akaash-_ "

"He's done a lot of stupid things that I wish I could forget but if I never met him, I wouldn't even be here."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto's eyes might as well have turned into hearts. He pulls him into his chest and Akaashi laughs, patting his bicep.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let go. I have the last question." Bokuto doesn't let go, but he at least moves his arms around Akaashi's shoulders to allow him free enough movement.

"Suga," He says, the silver haired man smiles expectantly.

"Ah. I actually don't know a lot about you. So um.. When you and Daichi get married," The two of them instantly drop their heads to their arms in shock. He ignores it with a small smile and continues. "Would you rather have the wedding be extravagant or something more casual? I don't mean T-Shirt and jeans casual though. I mean like outdoors somewhere rather than a crazy venue."

The two of them laugh really hard. 

"Of _all the things_." Suga says, looking back up at Akaashi with rosy cheeks and a grin. "You didn't even say _if_ we get married." Bokuto laughs. 

"Do you know how you even _look_ right now?" He gestures to the two of them. "You haven't let go of each other once since sitting down. You're just like _them_." 

Sure enough, Takeda and Ukai are also being pretty touchy-feely with each other.

Daichi looks back at Suga.

"I hadn't even realized." He laughs.

"Ah, finally they're becoming self-aware.." Ukai says with a smile. 

Suga laughs into Daichi's shoulder.

"Wow. Um." He laughs again, embarrassed. "I think.. Maybe something outdoors..? I mean- If that would be something Daichi wants too? If he _wants_ to marry me. In- in the future.. I mean.." He trails off at the end. Sugawara's whole body feels hot and he's clenching his toes in his shoes. 

"So?" Kuroo purrs, meeting Daichi's fearful eyes with a smirk. "Sawamura~? _Do_ you want to marry Suga?" He covers his face with his hands.

"Please have mercy on me." He says weakly.

"Is the purpose of this game _supposed_ to be psychological warfare?" Yamaguchi asks.

"With these guys?" Asahi says with a laugh. "Yes. Just wait until they have ammunition against _you._ " As he watches Nishinoya shake Daichi and Suga's shoulders asking if they've thought about it before and when they want to get married, Yamaguchi can't help but fear what they could hold against him when they have the chance. It may be odd, but he honestly looks forward to the day that they get such an opportunity. 

After all of that, the amount of alcohol consumed seems to double. Suga's cheeks are now flushed with something other than embarrassment, though he is still pretty much normal. Tanaka, on the other hand, is almost completely out of commission. But if there is one thing that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can take away from tonight, it's the fact that Takeda Sensei is a very funny drunk.

He's giggly, and loud, and emotional and _clingy._ There is almost nothing that can beat watching your statistics teacher climb up into the lap of another man and start peppering kisses all along his jaw. 

Except for that same man doubling over laughing at the memory of how funny the word _pickle_ sounds under the echo effect on a karaoke machine. No one knows where the hell that thought even comes from but Ukai finds himself laughing along.

At some point, Ukai has to get up for something, which means that Takeda temporarily losses a lap to curl up in. So he makes his way over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who are talking about some other little trinkets that his crow friend has brought him.

He drapes his arms around their shoulders, leaning all of his weight on the two of them, too far gone to think about Student-Teacher boundaries. 

" _Please_ don't kiss me," Tsukishima says, taking a drink from his punch. "Class on Monday would be really awkward if you did." Takeda laughs loud and hard.

"Don wrry 'skshma." He slurs, "I only kiss Keishin." Yamaguchi chuckles.

"Y'know," He starts, "Smhow, I'lways knew y'two'd be good together." He ruffles Yamaguchi's hair, making him laugh enough to push aside the feeling of loss he gets from the words. 

"Ymagchiiii~" Takeda cries, like _actually_ cries. With tears and everything. "Y'just seem so happy latly! I'ven got to see ya laugh t'day. I'm so happy for you." He lets out a sob and neither of them know what to do to console him.

"Okay, okay, Come on, Ittetsu. They won't know how to feel if they see you crying like that." Ukai says, pulling him off of them.

"Keishiin!" He sobs, burying his face in Ukai's chest.

"Sorry about him." He says, tousling Takeda's hair. "Suga, Daichi? Would you t mind closing up when you're done here? He really is inconsolable when he gets like this." They both smile at the couple and nod.

"Sure thing. See you Monday?" Daichi says.

"Yep! See you then! Come on, Ittetsu, let's go home." Once they are out the door, Ennoshita stands up, using a surprising amount of strength to keep Tanaka upright.

"Actually, I think that the two of us are going to head out too." He says. With how effortlessly he's holding him up, it's safe to assume that he's used to his role.

There is a chorus of "goodbye's" and "Be safe's" as they, too, exit the building. This leaves the ten of them as the last remaining guests. 

"What game are you playing, Kenma?" Akaashi asks. Yamaguchi can't hear the response over the sound of his heart as he makes eye contact with Asahi and they give each other a nod. Then Asahi turns to Suga and they also exchange a nod. Suga grins and the two of them stand up, Asahi kissing Nishinoya on the top of the head with a whispered, "We'll be right back." Noya gives him a knowing and excited grin.

The others don't acknowledge the fact that they left the table. 

The others don't see them walk into the kitchen. 

Actually, the others don't even see Asahi with the cake and Suga with the knife until after it is set down on the table almost in front of Tsukishima. It would have felt really weird putting a cake directly in front of someone when it isn't their birthday. 

Yamaguchi is practically trembling with anxiety as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. _Does it look okay? What if it doesn't taste right? Does Tsukishima even actually like Strawberry Shortcake?! Maybe I should have asked. But then the surprise would have been ruined.._

 _"Whoooaah!!"_ Bokuto exclaims, grinning at the confectionery masterpiece before them. Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi look up from the game. Kenma's eyes go wide.

"Did you make this, Asahi?" He asks. Asahi grins but shakes his head.

"No, this wasn't me." 

"Actually," Suga says, setting down the knife on the table, grinning proudly. " _Yamaguchi_ is the one who made it." Everyone's eyes fall on him in shock. 

Yamaguchi's hands are shaking so bad that he has to clasp his hands together just to hold something and he absolutely can _not_ look up at all of them.

"That's _amazing!_ " Kuroo says. 

"Isn't it?!" Nishinoya adds. "Especially for his second attempt!"

"Hey, are you alright, Yamaguchi?" Kenma asks. 

Suga, who is still standing behind him, places a hand on the center of his back gently. He flinches at the initial touch.

"Yamaguchi," He whispers, "You're alright. Just breathe okay?" He notices his hands in his lap. Knuckles white from tension and he uses his other hand to untangle them gently. 

"Look at me." Suga's voice is gentle but firm and Yamaguchi can't help but meet his eyes, making Sugawara smile. "You have something important that you want to say right?" He gives him a reassuring smile, nodding toward Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi finally turns to see Tsukishima staring at him with wide eyes, obviously impressed.

"I- I, um.. Actually made this to.. Thank you?" His voice is so nervous and quiet that for a split second, Tsukishima isn't sure if he'd heard him correctly. But when it processed..

You know how the dinosaurs went extinct because of that massive comet that plummeted into Earth's surface, essentially destroying the atmosphere? Picture that. Good. Now imagine that, but this time with Tsukishima's brain cells and ability to think logically.

"You.. Made it..? For _me_?" He asks dumbly.

Bokuto and Kuroo bite their knuckles, either trying not to laugh at Tsukishima or trying not to ruin the moment by opening their mouths.

"He's done for.." Kenma says under his breath. Kuroo really does snort out a laugh then.

"Yes. I- For covering me with the blanket in The Hole," 

Suga and Daichi's eyes meet in a silent question. _Did Yamaguchi say something about that to you?_

"For being nice to me all this time, for taking me to the planetarium. I wanted to thank you for all of that." That panicked light returns to Yamaguchi's eyes.

"And I don't know if you even _like_ Strawberry Shortcake but you had liked the Strawberry Frappuccino from before and I just thought that maybe-" 

Tsukishima knows that he's going to get a lot of shit for this from Kuroo and Bokuto, but he doesn't even think to care before he pulls Yamaguchi into a hug. He feels his cheeks burn and he knows that everyone is looking at them.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima lets out a quiet laugh. "Thank you." Yamaguchi grins and hugs him back. 

"That's my line." He laughs softly, subconsciously burying his face in Tsukishima's shoulder. It feels _so nice.._

"Truly a beautiful and touching moment, but as soon as you two are ready, can we please eat this?" Bokuto asks, impatiently. Yamaguchi swears that he can see drool in the corner of his mouth

"What if I don't want to share it?" Tsukishima says, pulling away from Yamaguchi begrudgingly.

"Eeeh?!" Tsukishima meets Yamaguchi's eyes and smirks. 

For just for a little while longer, just until after the presentation, he doesn't want Tsukishima to stop looking at him like that. He doesn't want to forget the strange floating sensation that he feels bubbling up in the pit of his stomach because of those eyes. He doesn't want to have to say goodbye to this partnership they've developed. But he has to. For both of their sake.

As Bokuto starts making grabby fingers at the cake with intent, Yamaguchi forces himself move his eyes from Tsukishima so he can pick up the knife off the table and aim it menacingly at him.

"Try it. I dare you."

"Careful, Bokuto." Kenma says with a smirk. "I've seen him play Mario Kart. You really don't want to mess with him."

"Believe me," Suga says, amused by the memory. "You really don't." 

Cutting and sharing the cake with everyone. Seeing the expression on Tsukishima's face as he takes his first bite. All of these things will be ingrained in Yamaguchi's memories forever. Even years from now when Tsukishima himself is all but a pleasant memory. Monday he will have to say goodbye whether he's ready or not..

Unbeknownst to anyone else, in the farthest recesses of Yamaguchi's mind, in the darkest corner of thought, exists a small, derelict door marked, _"Desire"_ , illuminated by a single streetlamp. From its place, in the large _X_ over the door, one end of the caution tape begins to slip.

****

**

***

**

****

On Sunday, Yamaguchi feels as though his remaining time to be around Tsukishima is dwindling far too quickly. Unintentionally, he finds himself spending the day trying to anxiously compose a message to get something to eat together. Only, by the time he feels satisfied enough with his wording, to hit send, Tsukishima informs him of some predetermined responsibilities that he must attend to.

Which means that, regretfully, before he even knows it, Monday morning comes around. Time has run out. And it's time to present their project. 

"Alright, Everyone!" Takeda says, smiling at the room full of students in front of him. "I know that you're all ready for midterms to be officially over, but please hang in there for just a while longer."

"As you already know, I expect you to be considerate and respectful of your peers as they make their presentations." He takes his seat at his desk, pulling out a stack of papers and a red pen. 

"While you present, I will be following along, using a copy of the syllabus to grade you as you go. I will also be asking questions about your topic in order to test how well you know the material you are presenting. By the end of the class, today, you will all have received your grade. Raise your hand if you have any questions." He waits for a moment, but no hands are raised. Takeda Sensei nods.

"Alright. Then let's get started with our first group. Hirotaka, Megumi. If you would please come to the front for your presentation."

Yamaguchi hadn't expected to see Hirotaka do the presentation so confidently. Up until now, the redhead had been notorious for goofing off in class and putting out the minimal amount of effort at any given time. But he was pleasantly surprised to see him even answer Takeda Sensei's questions properly. In the beginning, Yamaguchi had pitied Megumi for her rotten luck when it came to partner assignment, but it seems that she was actually able to help Hirotaka improve as a student. 

On the other hand, Hirotaka's friend with the black hair, Morita, had done the exact opposite when it came to his own project. He might as well have just remained in the audience because there was an obvious difference in knowledge about the topic between him and Kaneko. When Takeda Sensei asks a question specific to Hirotaka's part, he just flounders there, looking to her for help. She answers the question flawlessly.

Takeda Sensei nods knowingly.

"Thank you Kaneko. Hirotaka?" He gestures for him to come forward to the desk, lowering his voice to an inaudible level.

"I knew it." The girl sitting in front of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima says quietly with a sense of triumph. Yamaguchi leans forward.

"What do you mean?" She nods her head to the front of the classroom where Kaneko is shifting awkwardly on her feet and picking at her nails while Takeda says something to Morita.

"Kaneko had been complaining to me since the project began about how he would always flake on their plans to work on the project and how she ended up giving up on him altogether and did the entire thing by herself." She scoffs. "What an asshole."

"I couldn't stay quiet about this so I told Takeda about the situation." Tsukishima raises his eyebrows at the confession.

"Is that why he's suddenly asking questions during the presentations even though it wasn't even on the syllabus?" He asks.

She turns to look at the two of them from the corner of her eye with a killer smirk.

"That is _purely_ coincidental. I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about." Yamaguchi chuckles quietly.

"Alright, next group please!" Takeda says as Morita storms off to his seat, leaving Kaneko to politely bow to Sensei before heading to her seat beside the girl that they had just spoken to. He smiles to himself when he sees their fingers intertwine atop the table as Kaneko leans her head on the other's shoulder with a sigh.

"I swear I'll kill him." She mutters. The other girl huffs a laugh.

"Might not have to, judging by the look on Takeda's face." 

Presentations resume and Yamaguchi finds himself getting increasingly more anxious about it, flinching every time a name is called. _What if he can't answer the questions about his topic correctly? What if he misspeaks and they get failed on the spot?!_

His leg bounces uncontrollably beneath the table, his palms are sweaty, and his eyes are starting to look around panicked and wild.

 _"Yamaguchi."_ Tsukishima whispers, covering his trembling hand with his own. His whole body freezes.

With his other hand, he pulls out a spare piece of paper and a pen and starts writing.

_You need to relax. Remember what I said before. You won't be alone up there. I'm with you. Besides, you already know your material _and_ mine by heart. We've got this._

Yamaguchi's chest aches with the finality of it all. This is actually happening now. They're going to go up to the front of the room, do the presentation, and then once class ends..

_"I'm with you."_

Those words echo in his head almost antagonistically as he takes a long shaky breath in order to ground himself.

Focus on the project now, have a break down later. He can put false hope into those words to trick himself for just a while longer. 

One more deep breath.

One last beautiful lie.

He takes his own pen and writes below Tsukishima's note, _Thank you, Tsukki. Sorry. I'm okay now._

Tsukishima meets his eyes, searching. It's true that Yamaguchi is now exponentially more calm than he was a moment ago, but he can't quite bring a smile to his face. He actually looks really sad.. Tsukishima is about to ask if he's really okay when Takeda Sensei calls out their names.

"Yes sir." They say. The two of them walk up to the front. _Here it goes.._

These recent weeks have brought Yamaguchi more happiness than he had ever thought possible for him in this lifetime. He realized that he has friends who would be there for him unconditionally, learned how to bake, planned and went to his first 'party'. He got to go to the planetarium, got his ass kicked by Kenma on _Rainbow Road_. 

None of this would have even been possible if he hadn't been shown a small kindness from a passing stranger.

Tsukishima Kei turned out to be more than he bargained for. He's snarky and funny and kind. He is patient and understanding and far more than Yamaguchi deserves. It shocks him; how quickly he had gotten so emotionally attached to Tsukki- _ah_ Tsukishima.

So much so, that he could easily hold him in a higher position in his heart. High above even Suga, Daichi and the others. That might actually be the real reason behind all of this. Why he's so determined to say goodbye to someone that makes him so happy. 

He's terrified of that nameless _something_ that has been swelling up in his heart whenever Tsukishima smiles at him or gives him a reassuring touch. That feeling that has been secretly and steadily growing into an unbearable weight in his chest since day one.

Because what good can possibly come if he allows himself to nurture this feeling and gives it permission to grow until it consumes him completely like dwarf mistletoe?

Yamaguchi has had to deal with constant rejection from those around him since he was young. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Tsukishima were to do the same. So he won't even give him the chance.

If you don't plant the tree, the mistletoe can't take root on its branches.

_If you reject yourself first, he can't be given the opportunity to do it himself._

In the end, this is the best way to avoid getting hurt. Even if the decision to do so hurts just as much..

"You both did a wonderful job just as I expected you to!" Takeda says. The presentations are over. Class is over. Everything is over. "I _knew_ you two would work well together. You truly deserved full marks on the midterm. I am so proud of your efforts." Takeda grins, handing them each a copy of the graded syllabus.

"Congratulations! You've earned it."

They leave together for the last time, walking on the path beneath the canopy of trees. Tsukishima playfully nudges Yamaguchi with his shoulder with a small smile.

"I told you that you could do it." Yamaguchi lets out a small chuckle.

"You were right. I don't even know what had made me so nervous in the first place." 

They pass the bench where Yamaguchi had met his crow friend and without warning, he just stops walking. His body language is rigid and his expression is unreadable. Tsukishima notices the sudden change and stops in front of him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" _What is that expression..?_

"Tsu-" He clears his throat and shakes his head. "Tsukishima," _Wait. Not 'Tsukki'?_ That bad feeling in his gut that he'd been getting all week comes back full swing.

"I know that I said this already on Saturday," Yamaguchi is looking at the ground, his voice, horribly calm before he meets Tsukishima's eyes. _Why does he look like he's in so much pain?_

"But thank you. For covering me up with the blanket that night. For being so kind to me. For the planetarium. These past weeks have been.." Yamaguchi grins but there is a deep sadness behind it.

 _"Amazing."_ Is he.. _crying_? 

"Thank you for everything, Tsukishima." There is a bitter finality to the words that sends a seed of panic to take root in the center of his chest. 

_Thank you for everything, **Tsukishima**._

Why? Why won't he call him Tsukki like he had been up until now? Why does this feel more like a goodbye than an expression of thanks? Tsukishima doesn't understand and there is a sense of dread that takes over.

Tuesday morning comes. For the first time Yamaguchi isn't there early waiting for Tsukishima in their usual seat. _Something isn't right.._

Yamaguchi is almost late when he _does_ finally walk in. Only, he doesn't walk up the steps to sit with Tsukishima. He doesn't even look up at him as he takes his seat at the same desk he sat in at the beginning of the year.

_What the hell just happened..?_

In the farthest recesses of Yamaguchi's mind, in the darkest corner of thought, exists a small, derelict door marked, _"Desire"_ , beside by a single unlit streetlamp that is surrounded by bits of shattered glass. Through the darkness, a single strip of caution tape can be seen in a diagonal line across the door, while another strip lies limply in front of it, lazily discarded.


	8. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That might be a good call, but Yamaguchi seems to be someone that keeps his more negative emotions close to heart, so getting him to actually talk about it might be harder than you think." Kuroo shrugs with a conspiratorial grin.
> 
> "Well even if that _is_ the case, I have a plan that can liberate even the toughest of minds from their shackles." 
> 
> Kenma doesn't know if he really trusts the mischievous gleam in his significant other's eyes, but he will let it play out until it gets out of hand like most of his "plans" do. Who knows. Maybe whatever comes out of it will help progress things for the better. Likely not though. He knows from experience not to expect too much from the get go. That way the result will always be better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!! 
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be released but wow it's been a hell of a few months. 
> 
> I had to split this into 2 chapters so I hope you all enjoy the fruit of my labor and planning! ^.^

" _Heyy Tsukki~_ How's it going?" Bokuto coos, leaning lasciviously over the counter. Tsukishima glares at him as he swipes his rag hard beneath Bokuto's elbows, causing him to face plant into the wood surface with a painful _thwack_.

" _Ow!_ What the hell was that for?!"

"Go away Bokuto, I'm working."

The owl pouts but knows better than to push further this time. Instead, he finds Kuroo and drapes his arms over his shoulders, forcing him to hold all of his weight.

" _Kuroooooo~_ " The man in question sighs.

"Can't you wait for me to at least finish taking their order before bothering me?"

"But Kurooo! Tsukki is being mean to me!"

Kuroo gives the older couple at the table his absolute best customer service smile as he slides his pen and notepad into the pocket of his apron. 

"Please excuse me for just a moment. I sincerely apologize for his behavior." He says giving them a polite bow. 

"Oh you're fine dear. We have a son around your age and he can be the same way." The woman says with a chuckle.

"Thank you, ma'am." With one more bow and he takes Bokuto by the forearm and drags him off to the table in the farthest corner, pushing him down into a chair.

"You are going to stay _right here_ until I am available to talk. If you move even an inch from this spot, I'm going to call Akaashi back here and tell him to take you home." As Kuroo returns to his table, bowing and apologizing once again, Bokuto slumps in his seat to the point where even his hair seems to have drooped down a bit. 

Bokuto groans as he impatiently waits, shifting his position in the chair periodically as if he were acting out one of those dramatic hospital waiting room montage scenes from a movie. Of course, playing up the dramatics even further as if he were a one-man show, desperate for a good review.

Maybe half an hour later, Kuroo comes over and sits across from him. Bokuto, puppy-like, perks up in his seat.

"Alright, this better be worth wasting my meal break over, Bokuto." 

Well I don't know about _that_ , but don't you think that Tsukki has been really on edge for the last couple of weeks? Like more than usual?"

Kuroo swivels around in his chair to watch Tsukishima at the bar, interacting with a customer. No smile. Stiff in all the wrong places. But polite.

"He seems the same as always to me."

"Try talking to him and see for yourself."

"Fine. But only so I can prove you wrong." Bokuto gestures a hand out in front of him in an _"after you"_ motion. Kuroo rolls his eyes before moving to sit at the bar in front of Tsukishima once the customer leaves.

"Hey, Tsukki, has something been going on with you lately?" He asks. No point in beating around the bush. He's still on his meal break after all.

There is a pause. Too long of a pause.

"No. Of course not. Everything's fine." Kuroo blinks at him. Shit. Bokuto was right. 

"No matter how I try to interpret that, I can't bring myself to believe you. Come on, man. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's not important." He raises his eyebrows at him.

"Tsukishima, _Bokuto_ noticed that there's something wrong with you. I didn't even _believe_ him until now. Obviously its important if that idiot noticed before I did." Tsukishima sighs and puts away a glass behind the counter.

"Fine. But only because it's really bothering me and I could probably use some advice." Kuroo nods and waits for him to start.

"Yamaguchi has been avoiding me since after we presented our project." 

"Really? What did you do to warrant that?"

"Nothing that you don't already know. It was just so sudden. I thought that everything was okay again, especially after the party but then he thanked me again before shutting me out completely. All without warning. I can't even get within six feet of him before he runs the other direction." Tsukishima looks so tired. He must have tried so many times to approach him and ask him what's wrong. 

"What if you try talking to Sugawara then? He seems to be the closest person to him besides, well, _you._ " Tsukishima lets out a weary sigh.

"Well, it's worth a shot." 

Kuroo puts a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. 

"Hey, cheer up a bit, will you? It's going to work out in the end. Believe me." He smiles. Tsukishima nods in return. 

"I'll do my best but I don't really have blind faith in anything." Kuroo laughs. 

"Believe me, I know."

After his conversation with Tsukki, Kuroo goes back over to Bokuto who had been watching from his seat.

"Well, Bokuto. I've gotta give it to you. There is _definitely_ something wrong with Tsukishima."

"Ha! I knew it! So what is it?"

\---

Tsukishima has been trying study for hours to no avail, thinking about what Kuroo told him yesterday. He looks at the clock on his desk.

_11:45 pm_

The Crow's Nest is open twenty-four hours today since it's Friday. He could just go and talk to Suga now. It's not like he can focus on his work anyway. Another glance at the clock.

_11:48 pm_

"This is ridiculous." He grabs his coat, keys, wallet and phone before heading out of his dorm room, praying that Sugawara is there and not Yamaguchi.

\---

It's a couple minutes past midnight when the bell to The Crow's Nest door tinkles. 

"I'll be right with you!" He calls from the kitchen. Setting down a tray of dishes gently in the sink, he wipes his hands off on a rag and walks out to the front. 

"Sorry about that. What can I get for- _Oh!_ " He grins at the customer. "Tsukishima! It's been a while! A little over two weeks right? What can I get for you?" 

Tsukishima looks around the store warily. _Is he.. nervous about something?_

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Sugawara doesn't mean to look so surprised but this is.. new.

"Are you sure it's me you want to talk to? I mean I'm the only one here right now, but wouldn't you rather talk to Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima shakes his head with feigned indifference.

"...Not particularly." 

"Okay. Well, there isn't a person alive who would think that your reaction just now was normal." Suga deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest. Tsukishima sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you." 

"About your bad lying skills or.." Noticing the strain in Tsukishima's expression, Suga gathers that he isn't really in the mood for teasing. "That serious, huh?" He gives him a soft understanding smile. 

"Alright. Go ahead and sit over there." He points to his and Yamaguchi's usual table by the window. "I'll make us some tea." He nods.

When Sugawara comes over with the tea, Tsukishima is staring out the window with a complicated expression. Suga sets down one of the cups in front of him and Tsukishima jumps.

"Hey, I've been wondering since you got here," He takes the seat across from him. "Are you okay?" 

Tsukishima stares into the cup of tea.

"Has Yamaguchi seemed alright to you lately?" _Huh? Did he just not want to answer the question? Why is he bringing up Yamaguchi all of a sudden?_ Suga thinks for a moment.

"He seems pretty normal to me. He works diligently and he's always been relatively quiet. Why? Did something happen between you two?"

Tsukishima frowns.

"I was hoping that you could tell _me_." His fingers tangle together around his cup. _So something really did happen?_

"Wait, _really?_ But you guys seemed to be getting along so well! And then at the party-" 

"I know. I thought so too.." Suga is so caught off guard by the hopelessness coming from the man across from him that all he can do is stare at him with wide eyes as he speaks. For someone who holds himself with such a high sense of self to have such a complicated expression on his face...

"But as soon as we presented the project," There's a weighted pause. "Yamaguchi won't even look me in the eyes. He doesn't sit next to me in class anymore, he ignores me when I try to talk to him," 

Tsukishima looks like he's at such a loss. Like he was hoping that he wouldn't _have_ to come ask Suga for advice. But he's reached his limit.

"I don't know what I did wrong, and I don't know how to fix it." He uncharacteristically drops his head into his hands. "I'm at my wits end here.."

Suga places a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and he looks up to meet his eyes. There is a seriousness in Suga's face that he hadn't expected.

"Tsukishima, this might sound strange to you considering your current position, but I don't think that you had done anything wrong." He stares at him, dumbfounded.

"But if I didn't do anything wrong, then why?" Suga sighs, sitting back in his seat, ruffling his own hair in irritation.

" _That idiot.._ Listen. I was hoping that Yamaguchi would have been able to overcome this on his own, but that obviously wasn't the case given the current circumstance." He takes a sip of his tea.

"The thing is, Yamaguchi has some.. Confidence issues. From what I can understand, he's never really had someone that he could feel genuinely close to and so he didn't want to allow himself to believe that you could be special to him." Tsukishima squints his eyes at him.

"But that doesn't make any sense.. What could he have seen in my actions that would make him think that he _wasn't_ already special to me?" Suga smirks.

"Oho~ And in what way is our Yamaguchi special to you, _Tsu~kki~?_ " Tsukishima shudders.

"Please forget that I said anything.." Suga smiles softly.

"Alright. I won't tease you. But I'll be honest with you. There is only one person who truly knows why he's chosen to push you away so harshly and that's him." Tsukishima's shoulders slump.

"How am I supposed to ask if he runs in the opposite direction every time I try to approach?"

"Have you tried cornering him so he can't run away?" He gives him a _What-the-fuck_ sort of look. Suga laughs.

"You're right. That doesn't really seem like your style. But if he's avoiding you so harshly, then it might be inevitable.. How about this? I'll just talk to him to see what's really going on and maybe he'll realize that he's being dumb about this."

"I don't see how it could get any worse if you do." 

"Well then it's settled. I'll try to talk some sense into him, and if worse comes to worst, you'll just corner him into talking to you. Easy." Tsukishima eyes him skeptically.

"Are you sure that you, as Yamaguchi's unofficial guardian, should be telling me to corner him into anything?" Suga shrugs.

"If you had done anything _actually_ wrong to bring this upon yourself, then maybe not. Depending on the crime, of course. But all I know is that Yamaguchi has opened up a lot since meeting you. He's been a lot happier too. So, because he has decided to ignore that fact, and avoid you out of fear, _somehow missing the fact that you have a thing for him,_ " Suga mumbles that last line but moves on too quickly for Tsukishima to try to deny it.

"I think that getting him to realize that he's being stupid about this should be done by whatever means necessary. I care about him a lot and he _obviously_ cares about you. And if cornering him and forcing him out of his comfort zone is what it's going to take for him to stop denying himself something that makes him happy, then it is a small price to pay."

"Thanks, Suga." Tsukishima says. Sugawara grins at him, leaning over the table to ruffle his curls.

"You kids are so troublesome you know that?" Tsukishima tries to dodge away from the hand.

"You're only two years older than us, who are you calling a kid?" He says.

"Hey I may be only two years older, but I've been in a happy long term relationship for four years. Eight if you want to count all the time that we thought the other was in love with someone else." He laughs out loud at Tsukishima's expression. "That experience alone adds a few more years to my heart, I'm sure of it. But don't worry, you'll get there sooner or later."

"Whatever.." He says, averting his gaze once again.

"Get where?"

The sound of Daichi's voice causes the two of them to practically jump out of their seats.

" _Shit, Daichi!_ Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" Suga exclaims, clutching his chest in shock. 

Daichi laughs, kissing him on the crown of his head.

"Sorry, I thought that you had heard me coming." He takes a seat next to Suga. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Yamaguchi has been avoiding him for two weeks and he doesn't know how to fix it." Daichi frowns.

"That's weird.. What did you do to make him do that?" Tsukishima levels a poisonous glare at him.

"Oh, you know. Told him that he's an annoyance and that I didn't like being around him before slapping him across the face. Did I mention that I got a great deal of satisfaction when he cried? Because I did." Daichi looks to Suga.

"Please tell me that he's only being an ass." Sugawara smiles with a roll of his eyes.

"Of _course_ he is! Yamaguchi just seems to have gotten far too deep in his own mind about a lot of things and so he's taken it upon himself to remove Tsukishima from his life." Tsukishima flinches as if an arrow had hit him square in the chest. He folds over the table with one hand holding his forehead.

"Did you have to say it like that?" 

"Sorry."

"I can hear the grin in your voice.."

"Can you?" He says still smiling. 

"So what are you going to do about it? Don't you have a pretty big crush on him?" Daichi asks.

Tsukishima is exhausted. Sitting here, having this conversation, is making him feel like he's been running a marathon without sleeping for a week. He groans.

"Just how obvious _is_ it?" Daichi laughs, slapping him hard on the back a couple times.

"Everyone except for Yamaguchi himself has at least _some_ suspicion. It's not easy to ignore when someone like you is soft for one specific person."

"I really want to disagree with you.."

"I'm sure you do. Just don't worry about it too much, alright? Plus, if I know Yamaguchi, he probably doesn't even notice how messed up you are about him avoiding you." Tsukishima meets his eyes.

"And if he does?" 

"Do you really think that he would be avoiding you at all if he knew that you care about him to that extent? Hadn't he been trying to convince everyone that you two were only project partners since you met? Trust me. He doesn't have a clue."

Tsukishima doesn't know if he should feel relieved or even more depressed about the situation. He just nods.

"Even though you both have a real knack for stressing me out, I suppose in some weird way I feel a little better so thank you."

The two of them give Tsukishima a pitying smile. Which inwardly pisses him off a little but he chooses to ignore it.

"You can come to us anytime, Tsukishima." Daichi says.

"And like he said, don't worry too much. Yamaguchi will come around eventually. He just needs a bit of a push to get there." Sugawara places a hand on his shoulder and the blond can't help but smile back a tiny bit.

"I hope you're right." 

The three of them get an unfortunate heart attack as the _Nyan Cat Song_ blares from Tsukishima's direction. An expression of death comes across his face as he sees the name on his screen. Without another moment's hesitation, Tsukishima answers the phone. 

Even from across the table the other two men could hear the cacophonous sound that blares from the speaker. Tsukishima has to pull the phone away a few inches before putting it back by his ear.

"Kuroo what do you want? Why is it so loud?"

_"Tsukiii~ I may or may not have fucked up a bit."_ Kuroo's voice yells over the din of whatever room he's in. 

"What did you do this time?" He asks, exasperated. He gives Daichi and Suga an apologetic nod as he stands up.

"Thank you again. I'll see you around."

They both grin when he politely bows before leaving the café altogether, stopping just in front of the window as he speaks into the phone.

"I hope that Yamaguchi gets his head straight soon. It's weird seeing Tsukishima so openly messed up about something." Daichi says. Suga threads their fingers together.

"I know what you mean. I suppose even the moon can get lonely when it can't see the stars." Soft lips press to his temple.

"That was oddly poetic of you, Koushi." Sugawara chuckles, leaning his head on Daichi's shoulder while they both watch Tsukishima run off in the direction opposite of the campus with a strange look on his face.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the romantics."

** *** **

_"Hey Kenma. I forgot my binder on the dining table. Do you think that you could bring it to me? Also if you see Yamaguchi at all, invite him out with us tonight. I think the guy just needs to let loose for once."_

As Kenma walks through the campus courtyard with Kuroo's binder tucked under his arm, he can't help but remember his words. 

Now, obviously there has been something going on between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi lately. First of all, a few weeks ago, they were practically joined at the hip, and now they're never around each other. Actually, it's been rare to see Yamaguchi at _all_ if he isn't with Shoyo and Kageyama in The Hole. He had stopped coming to the Cat's Cradle too. 

But Yamaguchi isn't the only one who has been acting weird. Tsukishima is Kenma's coworker and friend and the only things that seem to get him visibly upset are Bokuto and Kuro, when they're being particularly annoying, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. And he had been in a particularly bad mood lately.

It wasn't hard to piece together that both things were connected. 

Knowing this much, and adding it to the fact that Kuro suddenly wanted to invite Yamaguchi out with them, also tells Kenma that his boyfriend has some ulterior motives.

Who is he to interfere with whatever he's planning?

Still.. How is he going to find Yamaguchi in the first place? He doesn't even know what classes he takes. Kenma would have to search the entire campus in order to-

Oh. He's right there.

Not even twenty feet away from him, Yamaguchi is walking in the opposite direction from Kenma with the most depressed expression on his face.

His feet are pulling him in his direction before he knows what he's even going to say.

"Hey, Yamaguchi." He says, coming into his line of sight. Once Yamaguchi realizes who it is in front of him, that melancholy look breaks into a grin.

"Kenma! It's nice to see you! What brings you to campus?" For a second, Kenma is so caught off guard by Yamaguchi's positively blazing smile that he wonders if he had simply imagined his previous expression.

"Y-yeah. It's nice to see you too. I'm just bringing something to Kuro. But, um.. Are you.. okay?" There is a brief flash of emotion that passes through his eyes. Practically a trick of the light. If the once genuine smile didn't look so forced now, Kenma might have passed it off as just that. 

"I'm great! Why do you ask?" All it takes is a subtle raise of his eyebrows before the resolve to Yamaguchi's obvious lie crumbles away into the most emotionally exhausted expression that Kenma has seen on anyone other than himself.

"No. In all honesty, I'm not okay. But you don't need to worry about it. I'll work it out on my own eventually." Determination hardens in his eyes. "It'll just take a little time." Kenma eyes him skeptically for a moment before nodding. Obviously that topic is closed. Might as well move on then.

"Well Kuro, Bokuto, Akaashi and I are all going out tonight. We wanted to invite you to go with us. Maybe it can take your mind off of things for a bit." Yamaguchi smiles at him, smaller but genuine.

"I don't know how much fun I'll be, but I would love to." Kenma smiles back at him and nods. 

"Bokuto and Akaashi will meet you at your dorm at ten tonight." 

"Sounds good! I'll let you go take that to Kuroo now," He says, pointing to the binder in his arm. "And I'll see you tonight."

Kenma gives him a nod. 

"See you tonight then."

\---

"Thank you, Kitten! You're a life saver!" Kuroo says kissing Kenma on the top of his head. His hand finds its place comfortably resting on Kenma's hip. "Did you happen to come across Freckles on the way over?" He nods. Kenma can never look Kuro in the eye when he calls him that, but he can't say that he dislikes it.

"He said he'll come. He seems like he seriously needs a distraction from something so maybe this will be really good for him." Kuroo grins. 

"Great! Hopefully we can get him relaxed enough to tell us why he's avoiding Tsukki." Kenma cranes his neck to meet his eyes curiously. 

"Avoiding him?" That certainly explains why Tsukishima has been so bent out of shape lately, but if he's the one doing the avoiding, then why did Yamaguchi seem like he was in so much pain..?

"Yeah. I told Tsukishima to try to glean some information from _Mama-Crow_ Suga, but I have a feeling that talking to Yamaguchi himself would be a wise route to take as well." Kenma nods.

"That might be a good call, but Yamaguchi seems to be someone that keeps his more negative emotions close to heart, so getting him to actually talk about it might be harder than you think." Kuroo shrugs with a conspiratorial grin.

"Well even if that _is_ the case, I have a plan that can liberate even the toughest of minds from their shackles." 

Kenma doesn't know if he really trusts the mischievous gleam in his significant other's eyes, but he will let it play out until it gets out of hand like most of his "plans" do. Who knows. Maybe whatever comes out of it will help progress things for the better. Likely not though. He knows from experience not to expect too much from the get go. That way the result will always be better than expected.

** *** **

At 9:55 there is a knock on Yamaguchi and Shiro's door.

"Shiro can you let them in for me?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Wait. _Let them in?_ You can't be serious." He levels a glare at him.

"Please just do it. I'm still getting ready." Shiro groans loudly in protest but drags himself off of his bed to answer the door. He glares at the two of them.

"He's still getting ready so he said to come in." He lets go of the door almost hitting Akaashi with it as he was walking in. Thankfully, Bokuto was able to catch it before it could.

"Ah, Shiro. A pleasure as always." Akaashi says with no emotion. Shiro sneers at him as the door closes behind the two of them and he returns to his place on his bed angrily shoving a handful of chips into his mouth, purposely chewing loudly. 

"Hey! Looking good, Yamaguchi!" Bokuto says with a wide grin. 

He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a navy blue belt decorated with silver and gold constellations and a dark blue, almost purple, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled a quarter way up his arm and all the buttons done up to his chin. 

Akaashi circles him thoughtfully.

"You do look really good but there is one thing that makes it feel too formal considering where we're going." He smiles at Yamaguchi before getting close enough to him to undo the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing the scattering of freckles across his neck and collar bone. 

"There. Much better. It gets pretty hot in the club." A blush creeps up to Yamaguchi's cheeks.

"Oh. Ah, thank you." He grins.

" _You're_ going to a club?" Shiro says in between mouthfuls of chips. "I hope you mean a _book_ club." They ignore him.

"You ready to go then?" Bokuto asks.

"No? Surely you really mean a _Stargazing Club._ "

"Yeah, let me just grab a few things." 

"I mean come _on_. How is someone like _you_ going to survive in a _club_?" Yamaguchi is obviously hurt by his words as he quietly takes his things off of the desk and puts them into his pockets. Bokuto turns on Shiro.

"I think that's quite enough from you."

"But this is _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ that we're talking about! Quiet, _Nerd extraordinaire!_ " 

"Koutaro. Don't." Akaashi warns. Yamaguchi turns around to see Akaashi with his hand gripping Bokuto's bicep as Bokuto himself looks like he's ready to punch Shiro into next week.

Yamaguchi steps in between Shiro and Bokuto, facing his friend with a small smile.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. We can leave now." He turns on Shiro, making his roommate flinch with the movement.

"Don't have anyone over tonight. I'll be coming back." He opens his mouth to protest but one look at the three of them and he thinks better of it, grumbling a begrudging, "Fine." Yamaguchi grins.

"Thanks, Shiro! I appreciate it."

The three of them walk out into the hallway. As soon as they start walking down the corridor, Bokuto shakes his head.

"I can't believe that someone as nice as you has to be stuck living with a douche like him." 

"Until I can find a roommate and an apartment, I suppose I don't have much of a choice in the matter, unfortunately. Still, thank you for standing up for me in there." He smiles. "I'm not really used to that. Though it has happened once before in elementary school. It was only in passing and I never even got the chance to learn his name."

The couple smiles at him.

"I don't like the fact that something so simple as this has happened so little, but we would gladly stand up for you." Bokuto says.

"And if necessary, you can always knock on our door for a place to stay if he gets to be too much. Hopefully you can make new living arrangements soon so you won't have to worry about someone like him anymore."

"I appreciate it." Yamaguchi smiles "Kenma said that he's keeping a look out for apartments in their complex so maybe the issue can be resolved sooner than later."

"So if he's on apartment duty, then we can assume roommate duty!" Bokuto says, as they load into the elevator. "Just leave it to us!"

\---

Overall, the whole prospect of going to a club is _terrifying_ , and as much as Yamaguchi hates to admit it, Shiro had a very valid point back there.

In all honesty, the fact that Yamaguchi is even on his way to a club at the moment is only by some trick of fate. Never, in a million years, had he expected this to happen. Or even that places like "clubs" actually exist in the first place. 

Clubs have always been a fictional place used in movies and books to stage crimes and prelude one night stands. So until he finds himself sitting in silence in the back of Bokuto's car, it doesn't quite sink in just how real this is. 

"-chi."

What do you even do in a club? Dance? Surely there wouldn't be anyone willing to dance with him. Not that he knows how to dance in the first place.. 

"-maguchi?"

Drink? Well.. Yes. It's very likely that he'll try alcohol for the first time tonight. That alone is mildly nerve-wracking though.. What about the crowd? What if he loses his friends at some point and gets kidnapped or something?! What if- 

"Yamaguchi?" Akaashi's voice breaks through the pulse pounding in his ears and he involuntarily jumps, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the car. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I'm just-"

"Nervous?" He offers with a small smile from over his shoulder in the front seat. "It's written all over your face." Yamaguchi returns his smile with his own shakier version.

"I never thought that I'd go anywhere _near_ a club let alone attend one." Akaashi's eyes take on a serious light.

"You know, if it ever becomes too much for you, just come to me or Kenma. He also has a lot of social anxiety, so we have a system in place just in case he gets overwhelmed."

"A system?" He nods. 

"He finds me, and we exit the club and go somewhere quiet. If he feels okay enough to go back inside, we do that, but if he'd rather go home, I send a text to Kuroo and Bokuto and take him home. We've only had to execute this a few times, but Kenma has said that even having the plan as a crutch helps alleviate some of his anxiety." 

It must be true, because it feels as though Yamaguchi can breathe much easier now. He gives Akaashi a more stable smile than before. 

"Thank you. And you're sure it doesn't bother you?" He chuckles.

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Besides, I'm used to paying attention to others' emotional states." He says in hushed tones, sending Bokuto an affectionate glance.

Before Yamaguchi really has enough of a chance to mentally prepare himself, Bokuto pulls into a parking spot. 

"Alright! I hope you're ready to party, because here we are!" Bokuto turns around in his seat to give Yamaguchi a refulgent grin. "Welcome to _**PHOENIX**_."


	9. It's Just You, Me, and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woah! Yamaguchi! No, no, don't do that." Bokuto says, reaching over Akaashi to take both of his hands and attempt to pry them off of his shirt.
> 
> "Noooo!" Yamaguchi whines, trying to break Bokuto's grapple. "Stbbit Bokuto! It's hot!"
> 
> "Maybe it is but I don't think that the _sober_ you would want me to let you undress yourself in public."
> 
> Yamaguchi _pouts._
> 
> "But I don't care.."
> 
> "You might not but Tsukki would definitely kill us.." Bokuto says under his breath.

Walking into _**PHOENIX**_ from the freezing cold, is like walking into the underside of a kotatsu as a comfortable warmth envelops the group, hanging in the air, and mingling among the many multicolored lights. The music that blares through the speakers has a life of its own, fueled by the steady bass-line that resonates through Yamaguchi's chest like a secondary heart beat. 

Through the lights and the seemingly endless sea of dancing figures, he can make out a few landmarks. Along the eastern wall, is the bar, which is so long that more than half of the wall itself is taken up by it, easily and comfortably fitting the five bartenders that reside there. 

There is a stationary and glowing green sign that depicts a man running through a doorway on the far northern wall to the left of the stage. The western wall has an opening to a dimly-lit hallway with a sign that says _"Restrooms"_ hanging above it. 

Finally, as they all walk into this huge room, there is a scattering of round, high-topped tables and chairs in the foreground, stopping about a quarter way into the room, and a few dimly lit booths lining the western and southern walls.

To put it lightly, Yamaguchi is understandably intimidated. Everyone in the room seems to have some sense of what they're supposed to be doing here, but Yamaguchi can feel his own presence start to sink below a thick layer of cotton as the world grows muffled around him. 

Thankfully, before he is able to drown in the sensation, he is yanked out of this thought spiral as a warm hand claps onto his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm glad that you actually came!" Recognizing the voice, he relaxes beneath the touch, turning his head to look at Kuroo. 

"You look really good tonight, Yamaguchi!" He says, with a grin. Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. Ah- Thanks." Kenma moves into his line of sight.

"Anxious?" He says with a shadow of a smile. 

"Just a bit." Kenma nods. 

"I expected as much. Come on over here," He says, taking Yamaguchi by the wrist, "Tetsuruo and I got a booth for us." 

The relief that washes over him is instantaneous and verbal as he sighs. Kenma chuckles.

"Yeah, I thought you'd appreciate that." 

As soon as he slides into the seat closest to the wall, Kenma sliding in directly across from him, Yamaguchi can feel himself breathe easier. Like a massive boulder was removed from his chest.

Akaashi slides in next to Yamaguchi followed by Bokuto, but Kuroo stays standing.

"So, Yamaguchi," He grins. "How do you feel about the prospect of alcohol? It could be a good way to calm some of your nerves."

He feels comfortable in this corner and safe with his friends. Maybe there is a better time and place to have his first drink, but at the moment, he can't imagine a better scenario. 

"I- uh, kind of expected to at least try some?" He feels so awkward.. "So I'm certainly not.. opposed?" 

"Great! I'll be right back then!" Just like that, Kuroo is gone.

"Just so you know," Akaashi says, "If you don't _want_ to drink, you don't have to feel obligated. No one here would be offended if you did." Yamaguchi nods.

"I know, but I decided to come out tonight in order to sort of allow myself to turn off my brain. So maybe alcohol will help a bit?" Yamaguchi's eyes go wide. " _I don't mean as a long term solution or anything!_ I just mean that-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Yamaguchi. You can relax." Bokuto says. The arm he had firmly around Akaashi's waist moves and he puts his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "No one here will judge you and we already know that you're the type to think about things all on your own, so don't hesitate to let loose a little bit because we'll be here to support you."

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, expressionless. 

"You really know how to say some amazing things on occasion.." His hand returns to its rightful place and he winks at him.

"What can I say? I'm an amazing guy."

"On occasion." Kenma interjects, pulling out his DS.

"Oi! I'm amazing _all_ the time! Right Akaashi?"

"So Yamaguchi, how have your classes been going lately?"

" _Akaaashiii!!_ " Bokuto whines, squeezing his side. Akaashi snorts out a laugh.

"Ah! W-wait! Haha!" Akaashi tries to pull Bokuto's hand away, almost hitting Yamaguchi when he fails. "There's not- enough room- for this!" Even though Yamaguchi is in the danger zone while Bokuto tickles Akaashi, he can't help but laugh along with him. He's never seen Akaashi like this before.

"Then tell them I'm amazing all the time!" Bokuto is grinning and laughing himself.

"Fine! Fine! You're amazing all the time!" Finally, it stops and Akaashi rests his head on the table top, out of breath and still laughing silently.

"Ha! See Kenma?"

Kenma doesn't look up from his game but smiles to himself.

"Nope." 

Once Akaashi can breathe again, he turns to face Yamaguchi, still smiling with slightly flushed cheeks. 

"Sorry about that." Yamaguchi shakes his head, grinning back at him.

"Don't be."

"Alright kids! Hope you didn't miss me too much because I'm back!" Kuroo sets down a tray of drinks at the center of the table before sliding in with Kenma, who presses up against his side as soon as he's comfortable.

Yamaguchi's very first drink is bitter and he can't really see the appeal, but by the fourth or fifth, he isn't paying enough attention to the alcohol itself to really care. He stops counting after around.. seven? All he knows is the strange, new floaty feeling that has taken root in the pit of his stomach, and the invigorating loss of anxiety. 

He feels very warm now too, especially in his cheeks and upper arms. He can't really process the coherent thought process it may or may not have taken to get this far, but at some point, the heat starts to become a bit unbearable and Yamaguchi wordlessly begins unbuttoning his shirt in front of everyone.

"Woah! Yamaguchi! No, no, don't do that." Bokuto says, reaching over Akaashi to take both of his hands and attempt to pry them off of his shirt.

"Noooo!" Yamaguchi whines, trying to break Bokuto's grapple. "Stbbit Bokuto! It's hot!"

"Maybe it is but I don't think that the _sober_ you would want me to let you undress yourself in public."

Yamaguchi _pouts._

"But I don't care.."

"You might not but Tsukki would definitely kill us.." Bokuto says under his breath. He shakes his head. "No. There are a lot of reasons why you don't want to undress here. Please just endure it for a while."

"He's right." Akaashi says. Yamaguchi's attention falls on him now. "I can go get you some water if that will help but its also freezing outside so if you accidentally wander out of the building shirtless, it could cause more problems."

Begrudgingly, and still pouting, Yamaguchi nods and tries to rebutton everything. As expected, He fails and Bokuto reaches over to help him. 

Pretty soon, Akaashi returns with the water, sliding back into his seat between Bokuto and Yamaguchi. 

"Here, drink this." He takes the water and drinks some of it before pressing the outside of the glass to his forehead and cheeks, sighing at the sensation. 

"Thank you." Akaashi smiles at him fondly. 

"Watch out, Bokuto." Kuroo says with a smirk, "With that look in Akaashi's eyes it looks like you've got some competition." Bokuto throws his head back and laughs, throwing his arm around Akaashi's shoulders, holding him close.

"As if! We _both_ adopted Yamaguchi the moment we met him. No romantic feelings involved!"

"Don't tell Suga and Daichi that." Yamaguchi says, taking another drink. Not from the glass of water which he still has pressed to his cheek, but the one with alcohol in it.

"Oh?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"They say that _they_ are my self-proclaimed parents."

"Oh yeah?" Bokuto says with a competitive glint in his eye. "Then it appears Kuroo was right after all!" Everyone, save for Kenma who is still playing something on his DS, looks at him curiously. 

"Maybe I really _do_ have some competition!" 

Time no longer exists to Yamaguchi as his mind goes completely numb from the amount of alcohol in his system at the moment. Even his water has long since disappeared. How much _did_ he have to drink? He vaguely remembers going to the bathroom with Akaashi at some point.. But how long ago was that? How long have they been at this booth?

"How are you feeling Yamaguchi?" Kuroo asks, the start of a blush painting itself across his cheeks. He must look as confused as he feels. It takes a moment for him to process the question well enough to answer. 

"Good I think? Yeah.. For thmost part, good." He lets out an involuntary chuckle. "I haven't been able to say that for a while now.."

"Oh?" Kuroo asks, smiling with interest. "Why haven't you been good lately?" Kenma's eyes flick to him briefly before settling on Yamaguchi, his game forgotten in his lap.

Yamaguchi stares into his cup, feeling a lot less good than a split second ago.

"Because I'm a coward." His voice is so broken and quiet that they almost can't hear him over the cacophonous noises that fill the building.

Yamaguchi has the table's undivided attention but for once he can't feel the eyes. Or his fingertips for that matter.

"Bokuto said I was a nice person but I'm not." His throat feels tight as he thinks about the one person he's been trying to force out of his mind for weeks now. "Because I'm so scared to be happy. So terrified of losing what I have, that I pushed him away so that I don't have to hear him say it himself. I don't want to say goodbye though..." 

He lays his head down on the table, hiding his face in his arms as tears start to fall. Then in a thin, watery voice, he says,

"I miss Tsukki..."

The weight in the air around them is so tangible that it mutes the rest of the room. The four of them look back and forth amongst each other before Akaashi puts a hand on Yamaguchi's back.

"Hey.." Yamaguchi doesn't move. Akaashi's eyes go wide and he nudges him more.

"Hey, Yamaguchi." No response. Kuroo stands up from his seat and leans across the table to lift Yamaguchi up by his shoulders. 

Aaaand he's just passed out.

The table breathes a sigh of relief and Kuroo gently sets him back down onto the table.

"How could he just drop a bomb like that and pass out?" Bokuto asks with a laugh.

"I don't know but he really knows how to freak us out unintentionally.." Kenma says, slumping in his seat. "I feel like I just ran across the city." Kuroo places a hand on Kenma's back, rubbing circles into it.

"Well at least my plan worked." He says, with a smile.

"Plan?" Bokuto asks.

"I knew it." Kenma and Akaashi say in unison.

"How could you have known?" Kuroo asks, crossing his arms.

" _I have a plan that can liberate even the toughest of minds from their shackles?_ Really? I had already guessed it but as soon as you mentioned alcohol it was obvious." Kenma says, sipping his water.

"And you Akaashi?"

"You invited Yamaguchi but not Tsukishima like you always do." Kuroo nods.

"Okay, yeah." He concedes. "I wasn't exactly trying to be subtle in the first place, but that makes a lot of sense."

"Okay so you pretty much wanted to get Yamaguchi to spill why he's avoiding Tsukishima but he'd be on guard if he were sober?" Bokuto asks.

Kuroo nods.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Okay, cool. So uh, now that he is unconscious, what's the plan now? Because I'm not ready to go home yet and it's only like 1:00." Kuroo thinks for a moment and then grins as he pulls out his phone to make a phone call. Of course at that exact moment, the DJ says something to the crowd that makes the room burst with drunken cheers.

_"Kuroo what do you want? Why is it so loud?"_

"Tsukiii~ I may or may not have fucked up a bit." He yells loudly over the excited crowd. There is an exasperated sigh on the other end.

_"What did you do this time?... Thank you again. I'll see you around."_

"Huh? Who are you talking to?"

 _"Not important. What happened?"_ Kuroo tries to suppress a grin.

"Well, you see, Kenma and I went out with Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Akaashi tonight and so we were just talking and drinking and-"

_"Wait. You said 'Yamaguchi'?"_

"Yes, Yamaguchi, now pay attention. Anyway he had too much to drink and now he's passed out in the booth."

Kuroo can feel an intense fury from the other end.

_"And why was Yamaguchi, who has never even had alcohol before, drinking in the first place? Let alone enough to pass out?"_

The venom in his voice burns Kuroo and makes him start to sweat.

"I- well. I offered and he said yes and-"

_"Never mind. Where are you?"_

"We're at _**PHOENIX**_ but listen, no one made him drink." He says quickly, feeling the need to defend himself.

_"I'm on my way now."_

"Hey, wait! _Text me when you get here!_ Tsuki- _That brat! He hung up on me!_ "

"Soo~? How did it go~?" Akaashi asks with a smirk, watching him send a quick text to Tsukishima before locking his phone.

"Well he's on his way here, but I think that he's going to kill me."

"What song do you want me to play at your funeral?" Bokuto asks.

"Bring Me to Life by Evanescence."

Kenma puts a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes with a serious expression.

"When you die, can I have your PlayStation?"

"You cut me deep, Kenma. You cut me deep."

** *** **

Exiting _**PHOENIX** _ is like stepping out from an oven into a meat freezer.

Of course, no one really planned far enough ahead to bring a coat since it gets so hot in the club, so as they wait, having not received a message from Tsukishima after fifteen minutes, the group finds themselves huddling together around a bench, where they set down Yamaguchi, in order to keep each other warm. 

They probably could have waited inside a little longer since it takes approximately half an hour to get there from the campus, but no one wanted to keep an angry Tsukishima waiting in the cold for them. So a penguin huddle around Yamaguchi was the best way to go here. 

Still, seeing as Tsukishima arrives in a taxi earlier than expected, maybe waiting outside so early was a good call after all.

Tsukishima says something to the taxi driver before stepping out and approaching his friends. 

"We'll talk about this later." He says, leveling a glare at Kuroo.

"It's not as bad as how you're interpreting it." Akaashi says calmly. Tsukishima sighs and nods. 

"Sorry. It's just.." He looks down at Yamaguchi, unconscious and shivering and he takes off his coat, wrapping it around his shoulders. 

Akaashi gives him a little smile, before helping him get Yamaguchi's arms through the holes and buttoning it up all the way. 

"It's okay." Tsukishima meets his eyes. "Really, Tsukishima." A quiet moment of understanding passes between them and he takes one of Yamaguchi's arms and puts it around his shoulder, supporting his waist with his own arm. Kuroo comes over to help him get Yamaguchi off the bench. 

"Thank you." He says softly. Akaashi nods and Kuroo gives him a tiny smile as he helps him to the car.

"Don't worry." Kuroo says. "He'll come around. Just find an opportunity to talk to him, and corner him into it."

" _Tch_ What is it with you people and telling me to corner him?" He grumbles. Kuroo chuckles as Tsukishima slides in next to Yamaguchi.

"With him, it may be the only thing that works. Text me once he's home okay?" Tsukishima nods and Kuroo closes the door.

"Thank you for waiting. Can you take us to the campus street?" The driver scowls, meeting Tsukishima's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"He's not going to get sick right?"

"Not from what I can tell at the moment." Tsukishima says emotionlessly, softly leaning Yamaguchi's head on his shoulder. 

The driver grumbles something along the lines of _"These damn kids need to learn to hold their alcohol"_ but then proceeds to turn up his music, and drive in the direction of the campus regardless. 

In the dim light coming from passing street lamps, Tsukishima relishes in the feeling of Yamaguchi being so close and finds his eyes drawn to him. His cheeks are flushed and his expression is relaxed as he sleeps, lips slightly parted and pale from the cold. 

Tsukishima gingerly tucks a strand of hair behind Yamaguchi's ear. 

"Why is it that this is my first time being close to you in weeks and you aren't even conscious?" 

He takes one of Yamaguchi's hands in his, covering his fingers in an attempt to warm them up. When he is satisfied with the temperature, he puts the hand in the pocket of his jacket, repeating the process with the other one.

"I suppose this is the only way that I _can_ get close to you lately.." 

Tsukishima sighs, dropping his head back to look up at the roof of the car. _Why is this so much harder?_

"Alright, kid we're here." 

With a tremendous amount of effort and finagling, Tsukishima somehow manages to get Yamaguchi on his back to walk the quarter mile back to the dorms.

It is _freezing_ outside. 

When Tsukishima initially came running from The Crow's Nest, he didn't have the time nor the mindset to grab an extra coat. So now that Yamaguchi is currently bundled up in his coat, he is left in just a simple dark blue turtle neck and jeans. 

Thankfully, with Yamaguchi draped over his back like a bear-skin rug, there is an ever-present warmth there blocking out a good amount of the cold. Still, he wants to get inside the dorms as quickly as possible before either of them get sick. 

As he walks he can see the moon peaking out from behind the gathering clouds.

"Hey Yamaguchi, why is it that you like the moon so much?" He takes a deep breath, releasing a poof of vapor into the night. "I don't expect you to answer, of course. I just miss talking to you."

The arms that have been dangling limply over Tsukishima's shoulders move and tighten around his neck and he stops in his tracks. 

"The moon is my friend." Yamaguchi says languidly, burying his nose into Tsukishima's collar. "When I had no one, it was always there."

There is a tightness in Tsukishima's chest and he swallows hard before willing his feet to continue moving in the direction of the dorms. 

"Do you think the moon is mad at me?" He doesn't know how to respond to that. "I think it should be. I wouldn't want to be my friend either if I were the moon." 

"And why would you think that?" 

"Because I keep pushing him away?" _We're still talking about the literal moon right?_

"Because I can't imagine any reason why he would want me in the first place?"

"Yamaguchi what are you talking about?" There is a sniffle and Tsukishima panics. "Wait- Are you crying?"

"I miss Tsukki.." The arms tighten and Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi's silent sobs.

"I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm tired of pushing him away.." 

This hurts. It hurts because Yamaguchi is in pain. It hurts because he _knows_ that its his own fault. And it hurts the most that at the moment Tsukishima can't do anything to help him. But he can't stay silent.

"Why don't you tell him that? Talk to him. I'm sure that he isn't mad. He probably wants to be your friend as much as you do." _And then some._

"I'm scared."

"Of what?!" He doesn't mean to make the words sound as harsh as they do but he can't help but be frustrated. 

"What if he doesn't like me?" Tsukishima huffs a laugh. _Oh we are far past that point, Yamaguchi Tadashi.._

"How will you know if you never talk to him again?"

There is no response. Tsukishima suspects that he must have reached the end of his lucidity.

He sighs. 

"Well at least I got to hear your voice for a little.." Something cold falls onto the crown of Tsukishima's head.

He cranes his neck to look above him. 

"It's snowing.." He says. Sure enough, fat fluffy snowflakes have started to fall down around them. 

"You know, Yamaguchi, snow is supposed to represent reflection and new beginnings." He says. "Do you think that you could please try to spare some thought on what steps you should take next?" He gives Yamaguchi a sidelong glance, his expression, complicated.

"I don't want you to disappear." Tsukishima is frustrated with how pathetic his voice sounds as he says these words out loud. _"Tch."_

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime of trudging along in the cold, Tsukishima makes it across the Hole and into the elevators, pressing the button to the third floor. 

"You know, for such a skinny guy, you're pretty heavy, Yamaguchi." 

Exhausted at this point, Tsukishima knocks on Yamaguchi's and Shiro's door, praying that his roommate wouldn't be in the middle of _something_.

After a few moments, the door opens revealing a guy with the traditional ' _fuck boi_ ' haircut, mussed up a bit from sleep. Thankfully he is wearing a pair of gray sweatpants so he may not have a _guest_ at the moment. Conversely, Shiro _is_ shirtless, revealing a scattering of pretty nasty hickeys all over his chest and neck. 

Tsukishima tries not to grimace too obviously. 

"Who the hell are _you_?" Shiro asks, staring up at Tsukishima in disinterest. 

"You must be Shiro." Tsukishima gives him his sweetest fakest grin. The one reserved for when he particularly wants to piss off Kageyama. "I've heard _great_ things! Good to see that you truly live up to your practically _glowing_ reputation!"

Shiro scowls at him

"Why the hell are you at my door?" Tsukishima raises his eyebrows in false surprise. 

"Oh? So you don't recognize your own roommate? That's a little strange.." He drops the act and glares at him. 

"He's passed out drunk and getting to be really heavy. So unless you want me to let _you_ carry him to his bed, I suggest that you let me in for a moment." 

" _Tch._ Whatever." Shiro says, rolling his eyes as he backs into the room to let him in.

"Thank you!" He says in a far too cheerful tone as he follows. 

In all honesty, there is no way that Tsukishima would entrust Shiro with getting Yamaguchi safely in his bed. Still the threat worked so no damage done. 

"He was only out for like three hours. How did he get like this so quickly?"

"I don't really know. I was just the one to get him home. " Tsukishima admits. Shiro lays down in his bed and shrugs, putting his headphones on and tapping a key on his laptop.

Tsukishima lowers himself so he is hovering just below Yamaguchi's bed before gingerly and gently unwrapping his arms from around his neck and sitting the brunet down.

Methodically, and with more care than probably necessary within this barely lit room, Tsukishima manages to get Yamaguchi bundled up in bed with his shoes off, laying on his side just in case he gets sick in the night.

He finds a case of bottled water next to Yamaguchi's desk and puts one on his bedside table next to his rocket-shaped alarm clock.

Satisfied with his work, he sends Kuroo the promised text. He's about to leave when a small sound comes from Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima looks back at Shiro, who has very much passed out in the light of his laptop, mouth agape. Then he kneels down at Yamaguchi's bedside and looks at his face in the dark. He can't see much, but he can make out the way his eyebrows are furrowed and his peaceful expression has since gone tense.

 _"Tsu..kki.."_

His heart wrenches in his chest and a lump develops in his throat. Tsukishima reaches out a hand and cups Yamaguchi's cheek, relishing in the warmth of his skin. 

"Just talk to me, Tadashi." He whispers. Tsukishima then, with only a small moment of hesitation, leans forward and kisses Yamaguchi on the forehead, just in between his eyebrows, which unfurrow at the touch.

"I'll be expecting you to return my coat to me as soon as possible." 

On that note, he leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind him to return to his own room. Just before he starts walking down the hallway of the seventh floor, he pulls out his phone once again and calls Sugawara. He picks up on the second ring. 

"Tsukishima? What's up?"

"Is Yamaguchi scheduled to work in the morning?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here it is! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! It has been rewritten a few times since I planned it originally but now I am satisfied!


	10. It's Time for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sitting together on the couch drinking hot chocolate when there is a sudden tone shift that makes Yamaguchi feel uneasy. 
> 
> "There's actually another reason, besides dinner, that we invited you over for." Daichi says, meeting Suga's eyes. He nods before continuing for him. 
> 
> Yamaguchi's stomach drops and his hands go numb and he has to set his hot chocolate on the coffee table so he doesn't drop it.
> 
> "Why is it that you have been avoiding Tsukishima?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one~! <3
> 
> **There is a bit of a trigger warning for very minor self harm and panic attacks. So please be safe while reading. <3**

**TW: PANIC ATTACKS AND VERY MINOR SELF-HARM**

Yamaguchi wakes up to an intense throbbing in his head paired with a wave of nausea that almost overwhelms him. Noticing a bottle of water on the bedside table, he opens it and sips slowly, hoping that it won't push him over the edge. 

It doesn't help the queasiness, but he doesn't get sick either so that's a plus. 

He sets the bottle back down on the table and forces himself to get out of bed so that he can get to his medicine bin on his desk, before popping four ibuprofen tabs into his mouth, washing it down with the water. If he's lucky it'll- 

_"Is that the time?!"_ For a split second Yamaguchi forgets just how awful he feels, as he grabs for his phone in a panic.

_"Hello, this is the Crow's Nest, Sugawara Koushi speaking."_

"S-Suga!" 

_"Oh, hey Yamaguchi! I was wondering when you'd call!"_

"I'm _so, so_ sorry I'm late! I'll be there as soon as-"

 _"Don't worry about it!"_ There is a smile in Suga's voice that is.. unexpected to say the least. 

_"Tsukishima called me last night and told me that you probably wouldn't be able to come in today after drinking so much. How are you feeling by the way?"_

Yamaguchi's mind goes blank as he stares vaguely at some point on the opposite wall. 

_"Yamaguchi?"_

"O-oh! Sorry. Um.. Did- Did you say that Tsukishima called you..?"

 _"Oh yeah! He mentioned that he took you home when you passed out."_

Yamaguchi is so confused. Why would he- He shakes his head back and forth and regrets it instantly as he remembers his current condition the hard way. 

"I don't-" 

_"Don't forget to thank him properly when you return his coat to him, okay?"_

_Coat?_

Yamaguchi looks down and realizes that he is, in fact, wearing Tsukishima's coat at the moment.

"Why did he give me his coat?"

 _"What was that?"_ Suga asks.

"Oh. no nothing. Um. So what about work?"

 _"Don't worry about that okay? Ennoshita is here to cover you shift so you can just take today off to take care of yourself and feel better. I can't imagine you're feeling too great at the moment."_

No. He's not. For more reasons than he woke up with..

"Thank you, Suga. I'm really sorry about this.." 

_"Hey, don't worry about it too much okay? No harm was done. But before I let you go, Daichi and I wanted to invite you to dinner at our house on Sunday at 6. Plan on sleeping over if you'd like!"_

This conversation is turning out to be a real roller coaster... Even his stomach is doing loop-de-loops..

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to bring anything?" 

_"Nope! Just yourself."_ There is a bit of a clatter in the background. _"Uh oh. Well, I've got to go now Yamaguchi but I'll see you tomorrow! Bye! **Tanaka Ryuunosuke! If that was you again, I'm going to-**_ "

The call ends.

"O-okay.. Bye.." 

Once the phone is hung up, Yamaguchi drops bonelessly to the bed, suddenly even _more_ exhausted than when he woke up. Evidently, sudden panic will do that to you.

Why? Why would Tsukishima be the one to take him home last night? He wasn't even out with them in the first place..

Which means.. Did he come all the way to _**PHOENIX**_ only to pick up Yamaguchi? 

The tornado of emotions that comes with that revelation is enough to make Yamaguchi's stomach do that thing that the Teacup rides do when someone spins it way too hard and fast.

 _He's so happy._ But it simply doesn't make any sense! _Why?_ After all of the time that Yamaguchi has been avoiding him, wouldn't the absolute _last_ thing Tsukishima would want to do be saving him like that? 

And if he doesn't harbor any resentment towards him for it, then what does that make Yamaguchi? 

He grits his teeth, balling up his fists so hard that he can feel his nails pierce his palm. Good. He _should_ feel pain. He deserves it. 

_That's_ the thought that sends him over the edge as hot tears fill his eyes. 

**_No!_**

He bites his lip trying to stop them from falling. 

**_You don't deserve to cry. Not for this._ **

Apparently, his body doesn't receive the message though as a painful sob tears from his throat. It hurts. It hurts so much. Yamaguchi is so sick of feeling like this. It's happening all over again and this time it's _his_ fault. 

His lungs feel like they're on fire and he just wants to _breathe_. He curls himself into a little ball, tucking his legs into his chest, and digging his nails into his scalp.

_"I wish Tsukki was here. I wish I wasn't such a coward. I wish Tsukki wasn't so nice and perfect because then pushing him away would be easy. Why am I like this?! I don't deserve friends I don't deserve their kindness. Not someone like me. Because all I do it hurt people around me and push them away so I don't have to get attached. But I _am_ attached! And it all just hurts. _So. Fucking. Much."_ _

_Time just stretches. Yamaguchi doesn't know if he said any of that out loud. He doesn't know how long he cries. He doesn't know when his body tells him "Okay, that's enough." and forces him to calm down enough just to go back to sleep._

_The next thing he _does_ know, is that by the time he wakes up again, the room is painted in cold mercury and the view outside the window is a hazy periwinkle gray. It might even be snowing but for once Yamaguchi can't bring himself to care no matter how much he loves the snow. _

_No, he just wants to sleep._

_Yamaguchi gets up only for a minute to remove Tsukishima's coat, which he didn't even realize that he was still wearing, and change into that seemingly forbidden pale green sweater that he loves so much. Yamaguchi is sad but his favorite sweater is soft and feels like a hug._

_He wraps his arms around himself, feeling like he's going to cry again._

_A hug sounds really nice right now.._

_He shakes his head. _Not going to dive down_ that _thought spiral..__

_Yamaguchi is so exhausted. He's so tired of thinking. Tired of being so tired. He's hungry too but that doesn't matter because all he wants to do is sleep and hope that tomorrow is better. He looks at the water on his bedside table and sighs before just crawling right back into bed before he can let his brain wake up enough to start thinking again._

__

** *** **

Yamaguchi's alarm goes off at seven but he snoozes it until nine when he decides that he should really do something productive today. 

First things first, he really needs a shower. Between the club, crying his eyes out for hours, and sleeping for maybe around twenty hours or more, he physically feels _disgusting_. So he grabs his toiletries and clothes, and heads to the floor's shared bathroom. 

It had taken a lot of getting used to for him to be able to use it at any time other than the extreme hours of the morning or night to avoid other people, but he really can't care less right now. He's been to bathhouses before so why would this feel so different? Whatever. The point is, Yamaguchi is emotionally exhausted and doesn't care anymore. 

Coming back from the shower, he feels _significantly_ better. Minus the fact that he's still hungry and dehydrated but that is easily fixed. With some snacks from the vending machine because there is no way in hell that he's in the mood to walk all the way to the Crow's Nest and risk having a conversation with anyone. 

Yamaguchi actually feels okay enough to work on his homework! As he takes his notes, reading from his geology text book, he hums a little tune. He can _finally_ breathe easily with his head clear of any thoughts. Full of only rocks and dirt and pretty stones. 

After yesterday, there is still a black hole in his stomach but he's able to ignore it for now and just drown himself in simple, mindless work. _**Distraction Through Productivity:** Yamaguchi's favorite coping mechanism._

Unfortunately that little kick of Euphoria is short lived because Yamaguchi is given a grim reminder that Shiro still exists. 

"Holy shit dude you're _alive_?" Yamaguchi's already fractured good mood is shattered like glass the moment that moron opens his mouth.

"Bro you must have _really_ gone all out on Friday night to pass the fuck out like that for an _entire day_ afterwards!" 

_Well actually there is a bigger reason for that but you wouldn't care even if I told you._

"I was actually getting kind of worried for a bit there." He laughs before slapping Yamaguchi on the back. He goes stiff, pausing in his note writing to erase the dark ugly line that streaks across the page. Aand it's not erasing enough. 

_Great. Now I'll have to rewrite it all on a new piece of paper.._

"I can really hear the concern in your voice.."

"Yeah. So here's the thing, Guch,"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm going to need you out of the room tonight." 

Yamaguchi snaps his pencil in half with one hand. 

_This son of a-_

"So I've got these girls coming over and.." Yamaguchi tries to tune him out, grabbing a replacement pencil from his pen cup and a new sheet of paper.

"-And wow! You should really see her body because-" He whistles. Yamaguchi goes absolutely _rigid_.

"Listen Shiro." He buries his face in his hands. "I really don't want to hear the details. Thankfully I already had plans to go to Suga's tonight, but you can't just-"

" _Awesome!_ Bro, like, you would totally do the same thing if you saw them.." No, actually, he very very much would _not!_

Shiro just keeps rambling on about his bullshit, making Yamaguchi extremely uncomfortable, so he stops worrying about appearing rude and just puts his earbuds in to really block him out.

 _So much for standing up for myself.._

That's one of the worst parts about living with Shiro. Even when Yamaguchi finally snaps enough to say something, Shiro just blows right past it, ignoring the fact that Yamaguchi was saying anything other than what he wants to hear. 

Yamaguchi has grown so numb to Shiro's utter disrespect and disregard for basic human decency that he honestly wonders what exactly it will take, what other boundaries Shiro has to break down with a hatchet, for him to actually snap one day. 

He really hopes that there isn't something even _worse_ than what Shiro has already pulled. If there is, Yamaguchi doesn't even want to imagine it. 

Eventually, Yamaguchi successfully completes his homework, in _spite_ of Shiro, and by around 5:30, he is going back over his mental checklist of what he needs to bring to Daichi and Suga's. 

Classwork? Check. Favorite pillow? Check. Sketch book, laptop, chargers? Check, check and check. _Clothes?_ Yeah that feels a little important actually. 

As he picks out his clothing for Monday, Tsukishima's jacket catches his eye. It feels wrong to just leave it here with Shiro and his.. _friends._ So he adds it to his list. 

Satisfied with what he's packed, Yamaguchi gathers his things and exits the room. 

Before he can even start down the hallway to the elevators to wait in The Hole, he stops in front of Akaashi and Bokuto's door and knocks. There is no answer so he tries again one more time. _Maybe they're at work._

He's about to just walk down the hall when he hears a _thump_ followed by a curse and fast footsteps before the door bursts open revealing a slightly disheveled Bokuto.

Once he processes the person in front of him, his face lights up in a grin and he turns back to yell over his shoulder.

"Akaashi! You were right! It _is_ Yamaguchi!" He pulls Yamaguchi into a tight hug. "We were worried about you!"

Soon, Akaashi joins Bokuto's form in the doorway, also looking a bit disheveled. Yamaguchi decides not to think on that too much as Akaashi gives him a small smile.

"Glad you're okay. We had stopped by yesterday to check on you but there was no answer. Did you go out somewhere?" He shakes his head, no.

"Sorry. Actually I had just been sleeping the whole time." He chuckles but it's forced. Bokuto, unlike Akaashi, doesn't notice it though and laughs.

"That sounds nice! Hey, why don't you let _me_ sleep like that?" Akaashi rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Bokuto, it's not my fault that your body automatically wakes up at seven in the morning even without an alarm."

"Just let me blame you anyway." He says, putting an arm over Akaashi's shoulder.

"Anyway, we're glad that you're doing okay." _Okay is a relative term.._ "Are you going somewhere?"

Yamaguchi gives them a small smile and nods. 

"Yes. Suga and Daichi invited me over for dinner. But I would like to warn you, I won't be coming home tonight and Shiro is having _company._

The two of them groan.

"Gross." Bokuto looks at Akaashi. "You don't think that Suga and Daichi would let _us_ sleep over too?" Akaashi chuckles.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"I-I mean I could probably ask-" Akaashi holds a hand up.

"Don't worry about it, Yamaguchi, he wasn't being serious." 

"Oh." Yamaguchi smiles a little bigger. 

"Well thanks for checking in!" Bokuto says. "Tsukki passed it on that you made it home safely, but seeing you awake and walking on your own feet is really reassuring!" He is startled by the mention of Tsukishima's name and a whirlwind of emotions are evident on Yamaguchi's face.

_Right. They were there too.._

Akaashi puts a hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze, serious but gentle.

"I don't know what you remember from that night, but you should really just talk to him." His eyes go wide.

_Wait. Just what sort of things did he even say?!_

"I-I'll.." Yamaguchi's phone rings, saving him. He fumbles it a bit before answering it, upside down at first.

"Hello? Ah! Hi Suga!... You're here?... Okay, cool! I'll meet you outside in a minute!"

"I- uh- Have to go. But I'' talk to you guys later! Bye!" Yamaguchi then runs down the hall, away from the discarded topic and his stunned friends. 

"Wow. Looks like Tsukishima really is a taboo topic for him when he's sober.." Akaashi says. 

"Turns out Kuroo's plan worked better than we thought." Akaashi just stands there in silence, watching after Yamaguchi's retreating figure.

Bokuto shifts slightly so that both of his arms are around Akaashi's chest, kissing him first on the temple. Then on his cheek, continuing to trail soft kisses down to his neck, lingering at his pulse before softly murmuring against the sensitive skin there. 

"You can overthink about their situation later. We have a previous engagement to return to." Akaashi huffs a laugh and takes Bokuto's cheek in his hand before directing his lips to his own, meeting with a firm and sweet kiss. 

"You know me too well." Bokuto smiles and pulls Akaashi back inside, closing the door behind them. 

****

***

The ride to Suga's house passes in a chorus of "Have you eaten today?" "Are you lying?" followed by a small lecture about how Yamaguchi needs to take care of himself because Shiro obviously doesn't care about anyone's wellbeing but his own. Which leads to the topic of roommates and living spaces. 

"Have you had any luck yet?" Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

"Not yet. Kenma said that there might be an apartment available pretty soon a few doors down from his but even if there is, finding a roommate is another story." There is a drawn out pause from Suga.

"You know, Yamaguchi, if it comes down to it, you could just move in with me and Daichi." Yamaguchi's head swivels to Suga _so_ fast. 

"I couldn't possibly impose like that!" Sugawara laughs.

"I knew that's how you would react." He side eyes Yamaguchi with a smile. "If it makes you feel better, it can just be a last resort okay? You wouldn't be imposing on us at all. You're important to us and it would be an honor to have you with us."

Yamaguchi can't respond. He's so happy that if he tries to speak, he might just cry. He plays with his bangs and simply nods. Suga smiles fondly at him before realizing that the light is green.

"You don't have to give me a real answer now, and I probably should have waited to talk to you about it when Daichi was around, but I just want you to know that we are an option too. You don't have to do everything alone."

They finally make it to the house and Yamaguchi's mood seems to have finally improved. To the point that everything bad that has happened feels far away now. 

The first thing Suga does is walk into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Daichi's waist. 

"We're back." Daichi smiles and puts down the knife so he can greet Suga with a kiss. 

"Welcome home."

Yamaguchi comes into the kitchen as well after putting his things in the guest room. 

"Is there anything I can help out with?" Daichi smiles.

"Nope! It's just about done but if you'd like to set the table you're welcome to. You remember where everything is?" Yamaguchi smiles back.

"Yes I do." 

So Yamaguchi sets the table and only a few minutes after he's done, Daichi and Suga start bringing things out. 

Yamaguchi would be lying if he said that he couldn't see himself living here. He can actually picture it all so easily that it shocks him. 

Every day could be just like this. At least when no one had to work late. They could all eat and talk about their days. Then Yamaguchi would offer to do the dishes and Daichi would insist on helping anyway, even though he just cooked. Meanwhile, Sugawara picks out a movie for all of them to watch together.

It's so normal and domestic and he wants it so much. But then there's that thought in the back of Yamaguchi's mind, like a tic, that just says, _"You don't deserve it. What have you done to earn it? To earn their love?"_

But then Daichi tells a bad joke that has Suga and Yamaguchi doubling over in laughter for all the wrong reasons, and those thoughts are simply over-ruled. Discarded.

They're sitting together on the couch drinking hot chocolate when there is a sudden tone shift that makes Yamaguchi feel uneasy. 

"There's actually another reason, besides dinner, that we invited you over for." Daichi says, meeting Suga's eyes. He nods before continuing for him. 

Yamaguchi's stomach drops and his hands go numb and he has to set his hot chocolate on the coffee table so he doesn't drop it.

"Why is it that you have been avoiding Tsukishima?" It takes everything in him to not listen to his fight or flight response and run away. These are his friends. And they care about him. 

Yamaguchi hugs his knees to his chest, avoiding eye contact. When he doesn't say anything, Suga continues.

"You know that we care about you right?" He nods. 

"And we know that you care about us." He nods again.

"But you also care a lot about Tsukishima." There is a long pause before he forces himself to nod. Because he _does_ care about Tsukishima. So much that it terrifies him and throws him in a panic spiral.

The two of them smile at Yamaguchi softly.

"So if you care about him, then why?" Yamaguchi takes a shaky breath.

"I'm scared." He balls himself up a little tighter to the point that his almost six foot form looks significantly smaller.

"Of what?" It's Daichi who speaks this time. 

"I'm scared that if I get too attached and he gets sick of me, then he'll toss me aside." Daichi and Suga exchange a knowing look. 

"Yeah that's not going to happen." It's the fact that they both say it in complete unison with absolute conviction and dismissiveness that has Yamaguchi meeting their eyes, suddenly defensive.

"How could you possibly know that?!" They are both taken aback by the outburst. He doesn't mean to come off as so angry to them. He really doesn't. He hates himself for snapping here when they just want to help. He hides his face in his knees. 

"Even your best friend could toss you aside the second a better offer comes along.."

"Yamaguchi, did something happen to make you think like this?" Suga asks, treading lightly.

He takes a deep breath and folds his arms, resting his cheek on them facing the tv.

"Before I met all of you, I only ever had one friend when I was little. Even then, meeting people and making friends was hard. I was shy and people made fun of me for all sorts of things." He subconsciously covers the freckles on his arm.

"When he first moved to my hometown and started to go to my school, I was the first person that he befriended. He would come over to my house and eat lunch with me at school and we'd go to the park together. He was my polar opposite. I was shy and tried to avoid my classmates' attention while he was outgoing and loved being in the spotlight so long as he was having fun. 

Even now, I still admire that aspect of him. He was everything that I wished that I was and I had thought that he really liked being my friend." 

Daichi and Suga listen to the story dutifully, not daring to interrupt.

"He made friends with the rest of the class in no time at all and I was happy because in spite of that, he still hung around me no matter what people would say about me. 

I wonder if maybe I had just gotten boring to him.. Or maybe he only wanted to be my friend because he felt bad that no one else would talk to me. But-" Yamaguchi twirls a lock of his hair around his finger. 

"One day, I was coming back to the classroom after gym and I heard people talking about me. They made fun of my freckles, about how no one wanted me around," Suga looks like he wants to go back in time and teach those kids a thing or two. 

"Just the usual sort of thing that they liked to say to my face. I was going to just ignore them and take my seat, but then I heard my friend's voice among them. I can't remember what it is he said but I remember the look in his eyes when he noticed that I was in the doorway and realized that I heard them."

"What did you do after that?" Daichi asks. 

"I ran. I don't know if he even came after me, but I ran and I hid in the back of the school." 

_Apparently running away is what I do best..._

"After that, I avoided him. I never talked to him again. Then the next thing I knew, he moved away again." 

"Have you ever wondered if it could have been a misunderstanding?" Yamaguchi shrugs. 

"It doesn't matter. It happened years ago." 

_And now he's allowing history to repeat itself..?_

Frustrated tears well up in his eyes. 

_Great. Here we go again with the self pity spiral._

Yamaguchi thought that he was over that whole situation. He assumed that he had grown past that part of him. And yet here he is, doing the same thing all over again. Only this time it's worse. Because Tsukishima has never made Yamaguchi feel anything but happy. 

"Agh! I'm so tired of being like this!" His friends jump at the outburst as he buries his face in his hands. 

"There was no reason for me to run away this time! I just got scared of all of these new feelings that I'd been having and I don't know what to do! I want to talk to him again. I miss Tsukki so much that I feel like I'm suffocating. But I did this to myself. _I_ pushed him away. _I_ am the one too afraid to be happy. So why the hell should I deserve to miss him after all of that? I don't have the _right_ to feel sorry for myself."

The tears aren't stopping which frustrates Yamaguchi even more.

"Even if I _do_ talk to him, there's no way that he'll forgive me. He _shouldn't_ forgive me..."

Suga puts a hand on Yamaguchi's, gently stopping his nails from digging further into his wrist.

"If there is one thing that I am absolutely certain of, it's that for Tsukishima, forgiving you will _not_ be an issue."

"How do you know that?" Yamaguchi's voice is so small and sad that it just breaks their hearts. 

Suga gives him a tiny smile.

"Because on Friday, before he apparently took you home, he came to me, asking for advice on how to get you to talk to him again." Yamaguchi looks at him in disbelief then at Daichi for confirmation. He nods with a smile. Fresh tears start to fall.

"But _why?_ It doesn't make any sense.."

Suga pulls Yamaguchi into a hug. 

"I think that is something for you to talk to _him_ about." Yamaguchi nods and buries his face in Suga's shoulder. 

It takes a little while for Yamaguchi to calm down enough to stop crying, but with Suga and Daichi's help, it takes far less time than yesterday to feel okay again. 

"Hey," Daichi says, putting a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Now, you don't have to answer right now if you don't want to,"

Yamaguchi looks at him with big doe eyes, still red and a little puffy from crying and he wonders if now is really the right time. 

"Actually, never mind. We can talk about it later." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Daichi takes his seat again, his back against the armrest and Sugawara sitting in front of him.

"Is it about him moving in with us?" Suga asks. "Because I already mentioned that to him earlier today." He grins at Daichi mischievously.

"No, that wasn't it. But it's something that can wait for another time. You said you talked to him about it _without_ me?" Daichi asks, wrapping his arms around Sugawara and pulling his back to his chest. Almost like it was supposed to be some form of punishment. Considering Suga's laugh, Yamaguchi gathers that it's less of a punishment and more of a teasing scold. 

"The topic just happened to come up on its own!" Daichi peppers Suga's face with kisses, causing both Sugawara _and_ Yamaguchi's faces to explode with color. 

"And you couldn't have saved it for just a little longer?" Suga laughs before kissing Daichi's lips.

"Sorry." Yamaguchi has to look away at this point because second hand embarrassment to seeing your friends kissing is just too much to handle right now. 

Still he loves that they're so happy together. He loves to see them smiling and laughing and just loving each other wholeheartedly. Even if there is that little twinge in the back of his mind that makes him a little jealous. 

"So what do you think?" Daichi asks, the two of them looking at Yamaguchi expectantly. 

"I know that I said that you can think about it as long as you need to," Suga hugs the arms around him, taking one of Daichi's hands in his, tangling their fingers together. "But if you have any thoughts, you should voice them."

Honestly, Yamaguchi is still surprised that after seeing him break down like that a second ago, they still want him to live with them. 

"Would- Would it be okay if I give you an answer in the morning? My head is all fuzzy and the fact that I can even speak coherent sentences right now is honestly a miracle." The two of them grin at Yamaguchi.

"Of course." 

"And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think I can wash Tsukishima's coat before I go to bed?" He averts his gaze, playing with his fingers. "I- I think I should make sure that he gets it back.." 

Suga reaches out a hand to Yamaguchi and he takes it, before getting pulled hard into his arms so that the three of them were in some weird Suga-hug-sandwich.

"Of course you can." Daichi says, "We're proud of you." 

Yamaguchi lets out a watery laugh. 

"Come on guys I just stopped crying." 

The truth of the matter is, Yamaguchi is still terrified of getting closer to Tsukishima. He's scared of what their conversation will be like when he talks to him again. But he's also excited. 

He can't wait to spend time with him again. He can't wait to play Mario Kart with him and Kenma and everyone else like he had wanted. Yamaguchi is _so_ excited, in fact, that the excitement itself scares him a little bit. 

But that doesn't matter anymore. 

Yamaguchi is _done_ running away. He's sick and tired of crying and being upset over problems that _he_ caused in the first place. He just wants to enjoy his time with Tsukishima again but this time without letting his own shortcomings and insecurities get in the way. 

All there is left to do is get that first conversation out of the way and then they can be friends if that's something that Tsukishima really wants. Easy-peasy! 

As Yamaguchi wrings out the coat as well as possible and hangs it up to dry by the space heater, he can't help but smile to himself in spite of the bead of anxiety in his stomach. Tomorrow is a new beginning and he's going to make the best of it.

****

**

***

**

****

The next morning, Yamaguchi wakes up and starts working on breakfast for them all. Living in the dorms, he never has a chance to properly cook. So while he's a little out of practice, he enjoys the relearning process for certain things.

Suga is the first one to enter the kitchen.

"Ooh~ You're making breakfast?" He asks with a grin. 

"Well, you _did_ tell me that I was welcome to anything in the kitchen." Suga slaps him on the back. 

"I'm honestly surprised that you didn't wake me up first to ask permission!" Yamaguchi keeps his eyes on the task at hand and smiles. 

"I figured that if I'm going to be living here, then I'm going to have to get used to that." When he looks back over at Suga, he is absolutely _beaming_. Sugawara then turns to the kitchen entryway.

"Daichi, did you hear that?!" Yamaguchi hadn't even noticed him there. The dark-haired man enters the kitchen with a smile, wrapping an arm around Suga's waist so smoothly and easily that it's like his arm simply belongs there. 

"I did. We'll be glad to have you here, Yamaguchi." 

"I'll be happy to be here! I know that there will be some things to discuss before I officially move in, but does two weeks sound okay?" Yamaguchi's eyes go wide. "I mean! If that's too soon, then I'm okay with waiting longer I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Suga says, "Actually, it would be okay even if you wanted to move in sooner than _that_." Daichi nods in agreement. 

"Yeah, and there's no need to stress yourself out too much because if you have any questions about anything, you just need to ask us and we'll help you." Yamaguchi grins. 

"Thank you! I look forward to it!"

Once they finish eating and cleaning up, Yamaguchi excuses himself to get ready for school. He's got two other classes, and a lot of mental and emotional preparation to do before seeing Tsukishima face-to-face again after so long. 

The first thing he does though, is he takes a piece of paper from his bag and he sits at the desk and he writes a letter to him. 

Because if there is anything that Yamaguchi knows about himself, it's that he will mess up his words somewhere down the line and he won't be able to express himself the way that he wants to. So as a precaution, this is what he has to do. 

It takes him a little longer than expected to get it to a point he's satisfied with. But thankfully, he is able to finish writing and get ready for the day in time for Suga and Daichi to be ready to head to the school. 

Yamaguchi makes sure to put the letter in one of the pockets of Tsukishima's coat, which is now, thankfully, completely dry. This way, he won't have to give both to him separately. Killing two birds with one stone as they say. 

"Good luck talking to Tsukishima today! Will you be coming back tonight or will you return to your dorm?" Suga asks before they go their separate ways. 

"I think I'll go back to my dorm tonight to start packing up some things and to talk to Shiro." The two of them smile at Yamaguchi.

"I mean what I said last night." Daichi says. "We really are proud of you. You're stronger than you think." He grins at them. 

"Its only because I'm surrounded by people like you that I'm able to improve at all. Thank you."

*******

Tsukishima is honestly dreading going to school today. 

More than once, as he makes his way towards the Stats building, he debates whether or not he should just skip class altogether. Because when he thinks about seeing Yamaguchi on the complete opposite side of the room, pretending that he doesn't see him sitting there, he gets so depressed that it irritates him and sets him on edge.

So when a certain classmate approaches him, he is already in too bad of a mood to deal with him. He tries to put his headphones on until a hand half the size of a baseball mitt, tugs his arm down, grinning at him. 

"Hey, Tsukishima!" He shakes his hand off his arm, glaring at the dark haired man.

"Don't touch me, Morita. What do you want?" There is a slight twitch in Morita's eye and he laughs.

"Oh so you _do_ know my name!"

"I was sitting a seat away from you for months. It's not that difficult to remember." _Especially when Takeda Sensei has had to call you up to his desk so often.._

Tsukishima looks him directly in the eyes, obviously uninterested in whatever it is that he has to say. "Look. Is there something that you want from me? Because I would really rather not walk the rest of the way to class with you."

Morita's fake smile falters a little but it doesn't fall completely. _Too bad._

"I guess I'll just cut to the chase then." _Please do._

"So you're like really smart right?" _A literal rock would appear to be smart to you._

"What's your point?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to-"

"No." Tsukishima starts to put his headphones back on again.

"Wait!" Morita forces his arm down once again, earning a poisonous glare from him. "I haven't even said anything yet!" Tsukishima sighs and adjusts his glasses on his nose, stopping in his place to face him. 

"You don't have to because I already know everything that you are about to say." Morita scoffs.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Tsukishima just straight up rolls his eyes.

"You want me to "help you understand the material" so that you can pass the final exam and not flunk out of this class." He tries to interrupt, but Tsukishima is _not_ having it as he silences him with a simple raise of the hand. 

"Here is why I refuse to help you." Morita glares at him. 

"It doesn't matter how much effort I put into "helping" you, because you don't even have the resolve to help yourself. That is the whole reason why you're in this situation in the first place. Tell me, have you ever even _opened_ the textbook in all the time we've been in this class, or have you just using it as a coaster?" 

Tsukishima starts to walk away before stopping and turning back to him. 

"Actually, before I go, I have a question for _you_." Morita can only stare at him, his face burning red with fury. 

"When was it that I lapsed so badly in my attitude towards you that I lead you to believe that I actually liked you in the first place? Let alone enough for me to let you use me so you don't have to atone for your own mistakes. News flash, we aren't friends." Tsukishima huffs an irritated laugh before reaching for his headphones again. 

"Try asking someone else, _idiot_." 

Tsukishima doesn't even get five feel away before Morita comes storming past Tsukishima. 

Well at least _that's over_.

Now he just has to prepare himself for whatever might happen via Yamaguchi..

Yamaguchi is waiting anxiously outside of the Stats building, holding Tsukishima's jacket, folded, to his chest as if it's the only thing keeping him upright.

At some point, Morita barrels past him, glaring as they make eye contact with one another.

_Is he okay?_

He doesn't have too much time to ruminate on his classmate though, because after only a few minutes, there he is.

Maybe it's due to all of the nerves he has about what he has to say or maybe it's due to the fact that this is the first time that he's properly looked at his face in weeks, but when Yamaguchi sees Tsukishima, standing only about ten feet in front of him, his heart _leaps_ in his chest and his face grows hot in spite of the snow. 

Yamaguchi averts his gaze as the blond cautiously approaches. Almost as if he were advancing on a terrified rabbit and didn't want it to run away.

He's even _shaking_ like a terrified rabbit... If Tsukishima wasn't so worried that Yamaguchi would turn away, he'd let the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest consume him and maybe he'd even reach out a hand to touch him.

"H-hi, Tsukishima.." A seed of cold expands in his gut, combatting with the warmth. 

"Don't do that." He says, colder than he means to.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry- Um." Tsukishima mentally slaps himself.

"No, uh, don't apologize for that." Tsukishima starts playing with his fingers out of nervousness. "I meant, don't call me by my full name. Just call me Tsukki like you used to." 

The inconceivable euphoria that Yamaguchi feels as relief washes over him changes his whole body language in an instant. 

"But I thought you hated being called Tsukki!" Tsukishima smiles at him and reaches out a hand, resting it on top of his head as he meets his eyes.

"Idiot. It's different if it's coming from _you_." A blush envelops Yamaguchi's face and the brunet can't hold his gaze any longer. Tsukishima has to stifle a small laugh.

 _God that was cute.._ He removes his hand from Yamaguchi's head with a teasing smirk.

"Come on, we can talk after class ends okay?" Tsukishima says, gently taking the coat from Yamaguchi's arms.

"Okay, Tsukki!!"

As Yamaguchi follows after him, in the farthest recesses of his mind, in the darkest corner of thought, there exists a small, derelict door marked, "Desire". Beside it, stands a lit streetlamp with a tall ladder leaning up against it with bits of shattered glass around them waiting to be swept up. 

The door itself is bare save for a deadbolt lock and several different colored paint swatches. One in blue, one in orange, one in yellow, one in green, and so on. 

At the edge of the darkness, there is a small pile of something that appears to be strips of yellow caution tape. Recently discarded.


	11. You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll wait for you outside." Yamaguchi says. 
> 
> "Promise?" He didn't mean to make it sound so serious. It was actually supposed to come off as more of a joke. But after an apologetic, and maybe even slightly hurt expression, there is a resolve in Yamaguchi's eyes as he smiles and puts up his pinky finger.
> 
> "I'm done running away." Tsukishima cant help the small laugh that escapes as he hooks his pinky with Yamaguchi's. 
> 
> "Good. I shouldn't take too long." 
> 
> He watches as Yamaguchi exits the door, allowing it to close behind him, leaving Takeda and Tsukishima alone in the large room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? _**Two chapters two days in a row?!!?**_
> 
> I didn't expect it to be ready this soon either but since I _really_ had to split up what's coming up, Chapter 11 just happened to be finished already with only a few more adjustments!!
> 
> ****
> 
> **
> 
> TW: PRETTY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION
> 
> **
> 
> ****

****

**

TW: PRETTY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

**

****

If it had been hard for Tsukishima to concentrate on class when Yamaguchi was avoiding him, then it's damn near _impossible_ when he's finally sitting next to him again after nearly a _month._

Especially when, every once in a while, Yamaguchi will look over at him with this _light_ in his eyes and open his mouth to say something before biting his lower lip and forcing himself to look back at Takeda Sensei, bouncing his knee with excitement.

It's incredibly endearing and Tsukishima has to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. 

On the other hand, he's confused. Only a few days ago, Yamaguchi wanted nothing to do with him. So what changed?

"Alright everyone! That's it for the day." Takeda's voice shakes Tsukishima out of his thoughts and he looks down at his paper, which is completely blank. _Damn. I might as well have just skipped class after all._

"Whoops! I don't think I processed a single thing that he talked about today." Yamaguchi says, letting out an awkward laugh. It seems that now, rather than excitement, there is an anxiousness to his demeanor. 

The two of them pack up in tangible silence before they begin descending the steps towards the front of the room. Just like during class, Yamaguchi keeps glancing at Tsukishima like he wants to say something but doesn't know how to start.

"Where do you want to go talk?" Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi scratches at the back of his head with an awkward laugh. 

"I actually wanted to ask you the same thing." Tsukishima's lips curl up slightly. 

"Well there is a park near-by that we could-"

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Takeda calls from his spot behind his desk. "Can I borrow you for a bit?" _Damn it.._ Tsukishima lets out a sigh. 

"I'll wait for you outside." Yamaguchi says. 

"Promise?" He didn't mean to make it sound so serious. It was actually supposed to come off as more of a joke. But after an apologetic, and maybe even slightly hurt expression, there is a resolve in Yamaguchi's eyes as he smiles and puts up his pinky finger.

"I'm done running away." Tsukishima cant help the small laugh that escapes as he hooks his pinky with Yamaguchi's. 

"Good. I shouldn't take too long." 

He watches as Yamaguchi exits the door, allowing it to close behind him, leaving Takeda and Tsukishima alone in the large room. 

"Hey." Takeda grins, pushing up his glasses a little. "I just wanted to check in with you. I was a little worried since you two hadn't been talking to each other but I'm glad to see that things seem to be back to normal!"

"Ah. Right, yeah. I'm sorry if this comes off rude, but is it normal for a teacher to be so interested in their student's lives?"

Takeda Sensei laughs. 

"No, I suppose that it isn't. I guess since I know you from outside of class it's a little different here." Tsukishima nods. There is a buzz from his phone in his pocket.

"There is, actually, one other thing that I had wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure you know Morita." He chuckles at the look of distaste. "Yeah I expected that. Well as you can imagine, he's not exactly in a good place in my class. So I told him to talk to you about getting some help." 

" _Ah.._ So _that's_ why... Sorry, but I already told him a hard 'no' before class. I was kind of an asshole about it too." 

Unexpectedly, Takeda Sensei _laughs_.

"Well, I suppose he must have had it coming. I just wish that he had the incentive to try in the first place. Because then he wouldn't even _be_ in this situation." He shakes his head solemnly. There is a brief pause.

"You don't suppose Yamaguchi would be interested in doing it?" Tsukishima has to think for a moment for this one. 

"Honestly, I don't know. Knowing him, he might not want to, but he also would have a hard time actually saying no if he was asked nicely enough." Takeda nods.

"Which means that once again his own fate lies in his own hands." Tsukishima agrees. 

In the sense of helping people like Morita, he and Yamaguchi actually have the same views. _If you don't want to actively help yourself, then I don't want to waste my time on you._

Only, where Tsukishima would tell them exactly what they can do to themselves, Yamaguchi is a significantly nicer and more patient person in comparison.

On the chance that Yamaguchi rejects him outright, if Morita tries to manipulate him into doing it at all, Tsukishima will have to break his knee caps. Or have Nishinoya do it instead. Nishinoya might enjoy that. 

"Is that all you need me for, Sir?"

"Oh! Yes! Thank you very much. You can go on and have your fun with Yamaguchi now." Takeda is surprised to see Tsukishima giving him a genuine smile. 

"Thank you."

Tsukishima walks outside to where Yamaguchi said that he'd be waiting, and a pit of dread expands in his stomach. 

_Where did he go?_

He somehow manages to maintain a poker face while he looks around the general vicinity frantically, before remembering that he had gotten a notification earlier that he didn't see yet. 

Hoping that it isn't Bokuto messing around again, Tsukishima pulls his phone from his pocket and..

He breathes a sigh of relief. 

**From: _Yamaguchi (Freckles <3)_** _16:06_

_Hi Tsukki!!! Don't worry! I didn't run away! Someone just wanted to talk to me at the back of the Stats building for a minute. **^.^** I shouldn't take too long, so just go ahead and wait for me on the bench by the Crow Tree._

Tsukishima smiles at his phone. _Idiot. Don't scare me like that.._

While he is curious about who would go out of their way to talk to Yamaguchi behind the building, Tsukishima figures that whatever private conversations he has doesn't matter. If Yamaguchi wants to tell him about it, that's one thing, but he's not going to ask him about it.

He sits down on the bench, looking up at the tree above him, when a familiar _Caw!_ comes from a branch.

Over the course of the few weeks without Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and the crow seem to have come to a new understanding of one another. A symbiotic relationship of sorts. 

Tsukishima will bring some bird seed every so often, and in return, the crow lets him sit there without flying at his head and attacking him. 

In a flash of black feathers against the white backdrop, the crow lands on Tsukishima's knee, hopping around to take a look at the inside of his coat as if it were _sure_ that he was hiding something in there. 

"Hello to you, too, Kara." He smiles just a little at the bird. "What you're looking for isn't in there though."

Kara hops off of his knee and onto the bench as Tsukishima leans forward to get into his bag, pulling out a small pouch just _filled_ with bird seed. 

Tsukishima opens the bag and takes a small amount into his hand, holding his palm out to the crow, who dutifully and happily starts pecking at the seeds. 

"You know, your other friend is going to be here soon. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." He says. "I wonder.. Did he at least come visit _you_ over those weeks?"

Kara stops eating for a moment to look up at him and tilt its head to the side. 

"I'll take that as a no then." Kara continues eating the seeds.

As Tsukishima sits there, waiting and talking to the crow, soon enough, he hears rapid footfalls coming his direction, crunching through the snow. The crow flies away, startled, and Tsukishima looks over to the figure with a smile. 

"Hey, took you long enou-" The smile drops. _That's not Yamaguchi.._

Tsukishima puts away the seeds and stands up to face Hirotaka, no longer smiling.

 _"Tsukishima!"_ He pants, out of breath, clutching his stomach, coughing. _"You have to come quickly!_ It's Morita, he's- He's fucking _lost it!"_

"Wait, hold on. Why should I care about anything _he_ does?" There is so much urgency in Hirotaka's eyes and voice that he has a feeling that he should care no matter what. His panic is somewhat contagious. 

_"It's about Yamaguchi!"_

****

***

Yamaguchi wishes that Takeda Sensei hadn't pulled Tsukki aside. He just wants to talk to him and apologize for everything so that they can be okay again. But it looks like that's just going to have to wait a little longer. 

Yamaguchi sits, impatiently, on the bench outside the building, thrumming his fingers against his thighs. He needs to do something with his hands. So he bends forward, and reaches down to grab a decent sized handful of snow before proceeding to press it around the sides, forming it into a fist-sized ball. He sets that aside before scooping up another, smaller, handful of snow. Then he sets _that_ ball on top of the first one.

 _Hmm.. Something's missing._

Yamaguchi looks around him before smiling. He picks up a bunch of tiny sticks off the ground, and uses them to make a tiny pair of glasses for his snowman. He laughs at the finished product.

"Did you just make a snowman that looks like Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi looks up at the owner of the voice and smiles. 

"Yes I did." He scoops it up carefully and sets it down next to the base of the bench. _Hehe.. Snow-Tsukki._

"Did you need something, Morita?" Yamaguchi says, still smiling. 

"Actually, um.." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, this is a little embarrassing. Can we go talk at the back of the building for a minute?" 

Yamaguchi glances over at Hirotaka who is standing just behind him. The redhead just shrugs. Looks like he doesn't know what this is about either. 

"Sure!" He grins, standing up from the bench. "I'll just text Tsukki real quick so he doesn't worry." 

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" Morita seems to be acting a lot nicer than usual. Especially seeing as he wasn't exactly in the best mood before class started. Still, him actually being nice isn't a _bad_ thing, so Yamaguchi doesn't think anything of it as he sends the text and follows him, walking side-by-side with Hirotaka. 

As they walk, Hirotaka smiles at something on his phone. 

"You talking to Megumi?" He asks with a smile. Hirotaka's blush matches his hair. 

"How did you even-"

"You two seemed to get close during the midterm. I was honestly surprised that the two of you got along so well. Sorry if I'm prying too much though."

Hirotaka grins. 

"No, you're fine! I'm not going to lie, I didn't think anyone noticed. She helped me out a lot while we were working together and I kind of just ended up developing a crush on her." It's nice seeing Hirotaka smile so brightly. 

Honestly, since the midterm, Yamaguchi had noticed a visible change in the red head. He stopped messing around during class, he actually takes notes, and he hands in his homework! _On time!_

He wishes that he could say that Hirotaka's improvement had rubbed off on Morita, but it felt like the exact opposite for him. He somehow seemed even less focused, maybe out of spite for what happened during the midterm presentation. Maybe even a little closed off from Hirotaka too since he has been actively _trying_. 

Maybe that's why Yamaguchi followed Morita back here. Seeing him actually smiling has been so rare lately that, admittedly, he's curious about what he could possibly want to talk to him about. 

"Alright, I think this is far enough." 

From the moment those words escape Morita's lips, everything starts to move far faster than Yamaguchi can even _begin_ to process. 

One moment, he's walking behind Morita, having a nice conversation with Hirotaka, and then the next thing he knows, Morita turns on him, grabs his wrist with incredible and deliberate strength, and Yamaguchi feels the back of his head hit the wall with an audible _crack_ as he's thrown violently against it. 

For once, Yamaguchi does _not_ enjoy seeing stars as he clenches his jaw, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to bear through the pain.

 _"What the hell, Mori?! What are you doing?!"_ Hirotaka yells. The grip on his wrist is wrenched away and Yamaguchi can no longer sense Morita's physical presence directly in front of him. With a deep, strained breath, Yamaguchi is able to open his eyes enough to see that Hirotaka had torn Morita off of him, trying to keep him held back.

"Get _off_ of me!" He yells back, quickly breaking the grapple before turning on his heels and punching Hirotaka in the gut so hard that it sends the red head falling to the snow-covered ground. 

Hirotaka coughs and tries to get back up to prevent him from going back to Yamaguchi, but that just earns him a hard kick where he was just punched. Yamaguchi winces at the resulting groan. 

"S-Stop!" Calling out makes his head throb and his stomach sway but he can't just stand back and watch! He can't bring himself to move so he at least has to do this much. "Isn't he your _friend?!_ " 

Morita punctuates the question with one more hard kick before he turns back to Yamaguchi, approaching him with a light in his eyes that leaves the brunet even more frozen in fear. 

Morita grabs Yamaguchi by the hair at the top of his head, his other arm pressing up across his chest, pinning him to the wall.

"Do you really think that you're in the position to worry about others right now, _Yamaguchi_?"

Behind Morita, Hirotaka drags himself up to his feet and meets Yamaguchi's eyes and mouths something. He hopes that it was something along the lines of _"Don't worry, I'm going to get help!"_ But after what Morita just did to him, Yamaguchi couldn't blame him if he was just trying to get away. 

Still as his throat grows tight and a shiver courses through him as he watches Hirotaka lope away, grasping at his stomach, Yamaguchi can't help but give in to his fear. _Please don't leave me..._

"See? Now even _he_ knows better than to interfere." 

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something?" Morita's face twists in a wicked grin. 

"Not yet. But you _will_. Because I'm not giving you any other option." 

"What are you talking about?" Yamaguchi's voice comes out too shaky and small and he can swear that Morita's grin grows that much more.

"You see," He releases the harsh grip he has on his hair, starting to comb his fingers through it, and twirling his Ahoge around boarder-line seductively. 

"Earlier today, I had tried to ask your friend, _Tsukishima_ , for help. I was nothing but nice in asking and I tried to appeal to him but he wouldn't even try to hear me out."

So he's saying that Tsukki blew him off, and so now he's coming after _him_? Using the exact opposite approach?? 

There is an undeniable twinge of anger that takes root in Yamaguchi's gut but it doesn't quite override the fear he has in this moment. He's mad at how ridiculous the reason is and Morita is only maybe five centimeters taller than him, but in terms of weight class and athleticism, Morita is a quarterback, and Yamaguchi can barely lift fifty pounds. 

If there is any chance of fighting back, there won't be much chance of it going in Yamaguchi's favor. So he swallows it down. 

"But then I thought that I'd give _you_ a shot. Only, _now_ , I'm _through_ with the nice approach." That twinge of anger grows a little more insistent upon hearing these words. Like a tiny spark catching onto a piece of dry parchment but he chooses to ignore it.

"I don't.. I don't understand. What is it that you need help with so badly?"

"I need to catch up on the material in class or else Takeda is going to kick me from it altogether. And _you're_ going to help me." There is a moment of heavy silence. Yamaguchi blinks. Once. Twice. 

The parchment goes up in flames and the pain in his skull is temporarily forgotten as well as his fear. 

"Are you kidding me? Like hell I will!" Morita glares at him with poison in his eyes and he grabs a fistful of Yamaguchi's hair again. 

_"What?"_ Yamaguchi winces but now he's determined to say something. 

"Look, I'm sorry. But, _'You're through being nice'?_ Just because _Tsukki_ said no to helping you, _as he should_ , that means that _I_ don't deserve basic human respect?"

An increase in the pressure on his chest reminds Yamaguchi that he is _not_ in the position to lecture someone, but he doesn't care. He's already not coming out of this unscathed, he might as well fight back verbally while he can. 

"Shut up." 

"Tsukki doesn't even _like_ you. He wouldn't do something like that for _Bokuto_ and he's one of his _closest friends_!"

"Shut up." 

Yamaguchi's head is throbbing and his chest is getting uncomfortably tight against the wall. 

"This isn't grade school, Morita! You can't just treat people like _this_ and expect them to help you!"

_"I said shut up!"_

Morita raises his arm from Yamaguchi's chest only to slam it down harder, knocking the air from his lungs. 

Yamaguchi coughs and takes a shuddering breath, the dry, cold air burning his throat.

"You don't seem to understand just how bad of a situation you're in right now." Yamaguchi wheezes a laugh. Funny.. Standing up for himself suddenly doesn't feel so hard. 

"Perhaps. But in the end, we're both here right now because you didn't want to take some fucking initiative in your classwork and future. No. You just wanted to mess around during class while everyone else kept moving forward."

Yamaguchi glares at him with more fury than even _he_ thought was possible. 

"Also why am _I_ not worthy of being treated nicely? If you had just done _that_ in the first place, _of course I would have helped you!_ But no. You just had to wake up today and choose violence!"

The look on Morita's face is terrifying and Yamaguchi swallows hard. He still has one more thing to say. 

"The midterm was _easy._ All you had to do was participate and not throw all of the work onto your partner! Hirotaka was able to improve, _so why didn't you?!_ " 

Morita practically _roars_ in Yamaguchi's face before he removes the hand from his hair and brings it up to his throat, pressing his head closer to the wall and applying enough pressure to his throat to make Yamaguchi have to gasp for air. 

With the already unbearable pressure on his chest in addition to the hand around his throat, he can only manage to take small, quick, sporadic breaths. 

It's not enough.. It isn't _nearly_ enough. 

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Morita growls through gritted teeth. "See, Yamaguchi? If only you had kept your pretty little mouth shut and stayed compliant, then you would be able to breathe right now."

He knows. He knows that he shouldn't have kept goading and provoking him like that, but it was just so unfair. He's sick of being walked on like some doormat. He gets enough of that from Shiro on a daily basis and he _certainly_ doesn't deserve it from a shithead like Morita! The words were going to come out whether it was particularly smart to say them or not. 

His throat burns from a mix of the cold and the lack of air. His head feels heavy and an acute, white-hot pain shoots from the bump on his head to the back of his eyes. 

Morita presses harder on Yamaguchi's throat, and a genuine fear for his life sets in. Hasn't he made his point yet?

Yamaguchi's hands fly up to Morita's arms and he digs his nails into them, clawing and scraping and piercing. He knows that he's breaking the skin. He feels it beneath his nails. It's sickening. And a useless effort as Morita just grins vindictively.

Was Morita always like this? Did he always have this insane light in his eyes? Or did he just snap under the pressure? Whether or not this is a new development or it has just been hiding beneath the surface, doesn't matter. _Yamaguchi is so terrified._

Is he really going to die here? Is he never going to get to see Tsukki and apologize to him? What about Suga and Daichi? Will he never be able to live with them? And then there's Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Asahi.. Everyone else. Will he really never get to see them again. Yamaguchi's throat is tight now for another reason as tears stream down his face. 

"What is it, Yamaguchi? Don't have anything else to say? Come on. You were saying _so much_ just a second ago!"

Morita applies more pressure and shadows creep into the corners of his vision. 

His whole body feels as though its been turned to lead. He can't even hold himself up anymore, leaving the only things keeping him up at this height being the hand around his throat and the arm across his chest. The arms he's been using to try to claw him off are getting to be unbearably heavy and are now only able to weakly scrape against his assailant. 

Yamaguchi's vision continues to tunnel only now he can hear voices; Muffled beneath layers of cotton and water. 

_"Wha... f..k.re you ...ing?!"_

Hey.. That voice is familiar.. Yamaguchi's head and lungs hurt too much for him to be able to decipher who it could possibly belong to. 

He strains his eyes, trying to make out who it could be from over Morita's shoulder. _Fuck.._ He can't focus his eyes anymore. All they are is a blurry, blobby shadow. 

_Whoever you are.. Please save me.._

His already unfocused eyes fill with more tears as he tries to squeak out a breath.

_Please.. It hurts._

Suddenly, Yamaguchi is _released_ and he feels his body collapse to the snow-covered ground and he, like a fish out of water, gasps for air, his throat still so tight that he feels as though he is _still_ suffocating.

He coughs and he sputters. Wheezing, and sobbing. Even though the hand is removed from his throat, it still hurts _so_ much.

Yamaguchi's cheek is in the snow but can't move. There is no strength left in his body as he lays there, still blinded by tears and creeping shadows, feeling nothing but the residing pain in his head, chest and throat as well as the freezing, wet cold that seeps into his coat, deeming it useless. 

He vaguely makes out the fact that there are other voices around him but there is no way for him to comprehend them through everything else. 

And then there are hands on him and he feels himself getting pulled onto something slightly warmer than the snow. A lap maybe? He blinks away tears to see if he can make out who is there now that they're closer. It takes a moment for him to push past the pain and force his eyes to focus.

It's a man. He looks so shaken and.. familiar? 

Yamaguchi's heart jumps to his throat when he recognizes who it is.

 _"Tsu-k-ki?"_ Oh god is that what his voice sounds like? Its so hoarse and wrecked and quiet.

Tsukki's eyes fill with tears and there are droplets falling onto the lenses of his glasses. More tears obscure Yamaguchi's vision and he loses that focus again.

 _No. Please. I want to see Tsukki!_

Something gets draped over Yamaguchi and he feels a tiny bit warmer.

Tsukishima says something but he can't make it out as a finger gingerly brushes across his neck.

There are a series of gentle touches like that. A hand resting at the back of his head and supporting his neck. The other hand cupping his cheek and wiping away tears. 

Despite the severity of the situation, Yamaguchi's heart swells and he wishes that he were able to move in order to touch him too.

Yamaguchi feels safe here in Tsukki's arms. He can breathe. He is safe. Tsukki is here. 

As the final remnants of energy and adrenalin drains from his body's physical and mental reserves, Yamaguchi's consciousness is washed away in a wave of cool water, trickling down from the top of his head, and his vision fades completely to black with Tsukishima's voice echoing in his mind, the reassuring words he said to Yamaguchi before their presentation.

_I'm with you._

****

***

_"It's about Yamaguchi!"_

Tsukishima's eyes go wide and on pure instinct, he grabs his bag and starts to sprint past Hirotaka, back towards the Stats building. 

His mind barely processes the sound of Hirotaka running behind him. It barely registers the confused "Tsukishima?" that comes from a familiar voice. All he can focus on is the blood pounding in his ears and the hard slap of his shoes against concrete as he tries not to let his panic overtake him before he can get to Yamaguchi.

The race to the Stats building is intense. Tsukishima can barely even hear the other footfalls pounding behind him over the sound of his own pulse in his ears. He runs so fast that he doesn't even feel his _own_ feet hit the ground. 

As he crests the first corner of the building. Cutting through the grass, he nearly trips over the snow bank, but it only minorly slows his chase before he can hear Morita's voice from around the next corner. 

"What is it? Don't have anything else to say? Just keep opening and closing your mouth! You can do it!"

Tsukishima pushes his legs to move even faster to get to where he needs to be, but the scene he sees before him stops him in his tracks. He doesn't even have time to calm his racing heart before rage envelops him.

_"What the fuck are you doing?!"_

Logical thought ceases to exist within him as he lunges at Morita, grabbing him by the shoulders and with a rare display of physical strength, he tears Morita off of Yamaguchi, pushing him to be around five feet away. 

The horrible gasp for air that he hears from Yamaguchi makes him look in his direction, giving Morita the opening he needs to swing his fist, punching Tsukishima in the jaw so hard that his glasses nearly fly off. 

_Fuck that hurts!_

Tsukishima has never been in a fight before. Yeah, he mocks people and smirks condescendingly, but he's never been hit for it. And he's _certainly_ never had to actually hit someone back. Still, he _has_ seen movies, and his in-the-moment rage is enough to incite a response.

On instinct, Tsukishima rears back his fist. Throwing his body weight into the swing, he feels his fist connect with a _crack_ , somehow managing to hit him hard enough to send Morita tripping backwards into the snowbank. There is blood pouring from Morita's nose as Hirotaka runs over to pin him down and Tsukishima feels a sharp pain shoot up from his pinky to his wrist. 

_"Shit!"_ Tsukishima finds himself yelling, holding his hand in pain. 

"Tsukishima are you alright?!" 

He doesn't process the voice or who it could belong to as he pushes past the pain and approaches Morita who is being held on his side in the snow with Hirotaka straddling his waist, holding his wrists down as he spits blood into the snow.

"You piece of shit! What the hell has Yamaguchi ever done to you?!" 

Tsukishima's eyes catch on the ugly red and bleeding scratches on Morita's forearms and his gorge rises. 

With newfound rage, his vision burns bright red and he rears his leg back, readying a kick to his gut.

Before he gets the chance to make contact, arms come up from under his own to restrain him. 

"Tsukishima _stop!_ " 

But he's not finished yet as he strains against the grapple fruitlessly.

"He's already down-" 

"He struggled against you _this much_ and you still kept going?! You could have fucking _killed him!!_ "

Oh god..

His stomach lurches and he feels so dizzy at the revelation that he stumbles back into whoever is holding him. His throat feels tight and his heartbeat pounds in his ears.

"Tsukishima, listen to me." He glances back to see who has him. 

"Kuroo? Why are you here?"

Sensing a change in Tsukishima's body language, Kuroo releases him, making sure that he can properly meet his eyes. 

"That isn't important." He says, "I know how you're feeling right now, and while there is literally nothing more that I want to do than _destroy_ this guy, now isn't the time. You need to go to Yamaguchi. He needs you right now. You can leave this asshole to me and that other guy. I'm going to call the emergency line. Just go to him."

Tsukishima doesn't need to be told twice as he runs to Yamaguchi's side, dropping to his knees in the snow, ignoring the cold that penetrates his jeans. 

What he sees _breaks_ him.

Yamaguchi is laying down in a boneless heap with his face half in the snow, coughing and wheezing and gasping for quick aborted breaths. Tears are running down his cheek, melting little divots into the snow, and there are ugly finger-shaped marks around his neck, already starting to bruise and turn purple. 

_"Oh fuck Tadashi.."_

Quickly, and with trembling hands, ignoring the pain, Tsukishima gingerly scoops Yamaguchi up out of the snow and into his lap. His throat tightens when he sees some bright red droplets in the snow.

 _Yamaguchi is bleeding? Where?_ He tries to search for a wound that would result in blood and comes up with nothing.

Yamaguchi seems to blink a few times, looking up in his direction like he's trying to make out what he sees. His eyebrows furrow.

 _"Tsu-k-ki..?"_ No. _Fuck._ Tsukishima can't handle this. He just sounds so broken.. 

Tsukishima doesn't even realize that he's crying until he sees the droplets fall onto the lenses of his glasses. 

He shrugs off his coat and drapes it over him in an attempt to warm him up before he gently takes the back of Yamaguchi's head into his hand, supporting his neck as much as possible. He inadvertently flinches at the sticky wetness, realizing that _this_ is where the spots of blood had come from.

He pulls the sleeve of his jacket up to his head to compress the wound and hopefully staunch the bleeding.

"Tadashi I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. Then this wouldn't have happened." He very lightly brushes his fingers across the bruises on his throat.

"What the hell did he do to you?" The words come out as a hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry. You're going to be okay. Kuroo is calling for help so just hang in there for me okay?" 

Tsukishima caresses Yamaguchi's cheek, brushing his thumb across it, wiping away some fresh tears and touching his freckles which are, like his lips, far too pale.

Yamaguchi's eyes seem to flutter shut with the motion and true horrible panic settles into Tsukishima's gut like a stone.

" _Nononono.._ Yamaguchi you've got to stay awake for me. Come on, _please_ open your eyes."

He looks around him frantically, his heart pounding in his throat and ears.

_"Kuroo!"_

As if he were waiting for this exact moment, Kuroo is by his side in a millisecond. 

"What's wrong- Holy fuck _okay._ It's okay. You're okay." Kuroo has known Tsukishima for a long time now. 

He's seen him work diligently and calmly during the dinner rush without even a twitch of the brow. He's seen him irritated and sad and downtrodden and he's even seen him smile, usually around Yamaguchi. But there has never been an expression like this. He didn't even think Tsukishima _could_ cry. Let alone have a full-blown breakdown in front of him.

"Kuroo, I don't know what to do he isn't waking up! And he hit his head at some point and he's bleeding!" 

_Shit!_

He kneels down in front of his friends.

"Okay. Was he awake when you got to him?" Tsukishima nods before looking back down at Yamaguchi, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Yes. He said my name." 

"Okay. That's a good thing, okay? Now look at me." He does. "Yamaguchi is going to be alright. There is an ambulance on the way. But are _you_ okay?"

Tsukishima scoffs.

"Why would that matter? I'm not the one who-" His throat feels tight as he's hit with a fresh wave of tears and he glares at the snow as if it were to blame. 

"I'm so fucking lame. _He's_ hurt. Not me. So why am I-" Kuroo's hands are on his shoulders and he meets his eyes again.

"Tsukishima, I need you to listen to me right now because this is extremely important." There is a seriousness in Kuroo's eyes that leaves no room for argument. 

"It is _not_ lame to feel emotions. _You_ are not lame to feel so worried and scared that it overwhelms you.

You are not a robot, Tsukishima Kei. The person you like is literally unconscious and in pain in your arms. Do you think that if this was _Kenma_ that I would be able to hold it together?"

Tsukishima shakes his head no.

"Exactly. The same thing goes for any of our other friends. When something happens to someone that we care about, of _course_ it's okay not to be okay!"

Tsukishima looks back down at Yamaguchi and his heart just _shatters._

 _"Fuck.."_ He removes his glasses and buries his face into the back of his wrist as he's wracked with sobs.

All Kuroo can do right now is place his hand on his friend's trembling shoulder and try to keep it together. He'll take time to freak out about this later when he can be alone with Kenma. For now, the important thing for him to do is make sure that his friends are going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for the title if it wasn't so hilariously messed up. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually published this 1st chapter once and deleted it completely. 
> 
> Now I have rewritten it to my own self-satisfaction and pride. So now this story has a real direction and depth. I hope you all love it as much as I do!


End file.
